


Yours To Hold

by TheSparrow93



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A lot of sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Awkward Daryl, Bad Parenting, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, Glenn has a bad dad, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Past Abuse, Rimming, Snowballing, Unsafe Sex, Violence, Wolf Violence, past noncon, the gov is fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 65,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Glenn went out that night drinking he was looking for nothing beyond a one night stand. Then that redneck at the bar had to change everything. There is more to Daryl Dixon than Glenn knows and he might not want to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, no idea where this came from. I usually don't write things like this because this is very AU but it wanted to be written and u couldn't say no. 
> 
> There will be a lot to this piece as it comes a long. Just watch the tags and enjoy the ride. 
> 
> Check out the song Yours To Hold by Skillet which is what I based the title off of. (I might tell you a different song each chapter that helped inspire me or fits the fic so enjoy that.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Walking Dead. Mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

When Glenn’s cell phone rang he nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked away from his report for Early American Lit and glared at the flashing screen. Glenn picked it up and saw Amy’s smiling mug on the screen before swiping his finger across it accepting the call. 

“You’re going out tonight.” Amy said before he could even get out a ‘hello’.

“Excuse me?” Glenn asked hitting the speaker button and setting his phone down so he could continue to type. 

“It’s Friday, you’re off work tonight so don’t try and lie I looked at your schedule plus you haven’t been laid in weeks. So, you are going out tonight to Rocky’s.” Amy rattled off in a sing-song voice. 

Glenn couldn’t help but smile. Amy had been his best friend since high school and they naturally decided to go to the same college together. Amy was getting a degree in social work while Glenn was slugging it out with the English majors, a degree his father always snorted at as useless. Sue Glenn for wanted to do something creative with his life. 

“Why Rocky’s?” Glenn asked putting the finishing touches on his report. 

“Why not Rocky’s?” Amy quipped. 

Rocky’s was a decent bar a few blocks from where they worked at Willy’s Pizza. It had a nice bar feel but there was an air of a club on the dance floor. It was clean and the staff was nice and accepting. It was hard to find a good bar that didn’t discriminate even in a city like Atlanta. 

“I’m guessing I don’t really get a say in all this?” Glenn sent his report to his professor then shut his laptop.

“Nope!” Amy popped the ‘p’ loudly, “I’ll swing by and get you around six, it’s two for one jello shots night! Wear something sexy and for the love of god leave the baseball cap at home.”

“No promises on the sexy or the cap.” Glenn laughed as Amy groaned before ending the call. 

Glenn was still laughing as he grabbed his phone and stood up from the small kitchen table where he did his homework. His back popped from sitting too long and he stretched with a sigh. Maybe it would be good to go out and have a few drinks and some fun. He could actually afford it for once.

Glenn lived in a somewhat descent apartment close enough to school he could walk so he only had to use his ancient Honda to get to work which supplied a scooter for deliveries. His tips had been good over the last month and he had been managing to get a few more hours a week. So, all his bills were paid even the cable and cell for a change. That plus the small check his mom had sent him that month for his twenty-second birthday was still in his bank account, and with rich doctor parents “small” meant about a thousand dollars. He refused to use it for bills though; he could pay his own dues thank you, so that was emergency and fun cash. 

Glenn walked the short distance to his bedroom, it was a small apartment but not tiny. He looked through the clothes hanging in his closest and figured looking good tonight was doable. Amy was right after all. It was Friday and he had finished all his assignments. He was off work and had a late shift the next day so staying out late wouldn’t kill him. Glenn grabbed his best pair of jeans and scanned for a good shirt to go with it refusing to admit that Amy was totally correct about his current laid score. He had been busy damn it, all that aside though, only a crazy person would say no to two for one jello shots.

\----------------/////////////////

“Thank god for that.” Amy said as Glenn climbed into her small KIA and ruffled his hatless hair. Glenn just rolled his eyes as he buckled his seatbelt. 

“Hey Andrea,” Glenn said turning to smile at her older sister seated in the back. Andrea was a few years older than them and a grad student working for her law degree.

“Hey cutie,” Andrea teased making Glenn’s face warm, she liked to pick on him but not cruelly, “Looking good night. Out to land yourself a man?”

Glenn almost second guessed his decision to dress nicely but he looked good in his dark jeans and light blue button up. For the hundredth time he regretted ever coming out as bisexual to these girls.

“Maybe.” Glenn said with a grin. 

It was a short drive from his apartment to Rocky’s. There was never a line to get in because the place was big but the parking lot was starting to get packed. They all flashed their ID’s to the guy manning the door who looked like he really just loved his job. He grunted at them indifferently as they walked inside.

“Snag a table; I’ll grab the first round.” Andrea only had to raise her voice slightly to be heard over the music on the dance floor. There weren’t many table open but they found a smaller one close to the bar where it was quieter. A few minutes later Andrea came back with a tray with what had to be about twenty shots of various colors. 

“That’s not a round, sis. That’s cirrhosis on a platter.” Amy joked grabbing an orange shot and slurping it down. 

“There are beers coming too.” Andrea said as a male waiter swung by and she grabbed three Budweiser’s off him with a wink. 

“Yeah that is so much better.” Glenn laughed downing a green shot before accepting the beer.

“A toast!” Amy announced a few shots later rising her plastic shot glass full of pink, “To cheap alcohol.”

Glenn and Andrea clinked their own plastic against hers.

“Let’s getting shit faced and hook up with hot strangers.” Andrea added with their shots still toasting. 

“May the odds be ever in our favor.” Glenn said before they tossed back their vodka rich jello.

\--------------/////////////

“How about him?” Glenn was a little tipsy but Amy was all out smashed as she pointed out guys around the bar for Glenn to look at. 

“Too scrawny.” Glenn said looking at the guy sitting a few tables over, he was almost thinner than Glenn and Glenn was skinny. 

“Okkkkaaaayyyyy,” Amy drew out the word and scanned the room again, “Him?”

Glenn sipped his third beer as he looked over at the guy people hopping on the dance floor. He was good looking, all dark features and sassy smirk but, “Too bulky. Way too many muscles.”

“You blaspheme!” Amy gasped picking up one of their remaining shots. Glenn just snorted as he looked around and found Andrea making out with a guy over in a booth. He looked older, like really old with white hair that was seriously receded but Glenn wasn’t one to judge. 

“Fine, what about the one?” Amy needed to learn not to point Glenn noted as he looked at the guy only a few feet away. He was young and wearing some plaid but not good plaid, this was the plaid you bought in stores that sold socks for ten bucks a pair. 

“No way, he is a wannabe.” Glenn said finishing his beer. 

“A wannabe what? Redneck?” Amy gave him a look that said she thought he was stupid. 

“Yeah, it’s so clear he isn’t the real deal.” Glenn pushed his empty bottle away and contemplated another shot because that purple one was calling his name. 

“Oh, so you got a redneck fetish huh?” Amy giggled.

“Not a fetish, just a preference.” Glenn stuck his tongue out at her. 

“Alrighty then, so to meet your fetishy tastes,” Amy ignored his protest of ‘not a fetish’ and kept looking around the crowded bar, “Him!”

Glenn winced because she had been way too loud and he wasn’t drunk enough not to care that she had drawn a few eyes their way. Glenn nudged her but looked at where she was pointing, okay he really had to teach her not to do that, and his mouth suddenly got dry. 

Sitting at the bar were the broadest shoulders draped in sleeveless faded plaid he had ever seen. The skin of those freaking perfectly muscled arms was tan and looked a bit dirty like he was the kind of guy would worked outside. 

“Wait, we can’t see his face.” Amy said picking up an empty shot cup and crumpling it up, “Can’t set you up with a guy with an ugly mug.”

“What are you gonna do with that?” Glenn asked right before the wadded cup flew through the air and bounced off a head of dark brown hair. 

“Act natural.” Amy whispered before crossing her arms and looking so unnatural it was almost funny. It wasn’t because the guy whipped around and Glenn managed not to stare for all of two seconds. 

The bluest eyes bounced around the room and the slight snarl on that whiskered mouth didn’t hide the mole beautifully perched above it. His nose looked a bit crooked like it might have been broken more than once but it was still perfect for his face. Glenn somehow kept his jaw from hitting the floor but he gasped softly. The guy slowly turned back around on his stool and the skinny man next to him, probably a friend, slapped him on the back laughing. 

“Well, I’d say we got a winner.” Amy nudged Glenn and wagged her eyebrows suggestively. 

“He probably isn’t even gay.” Glenn said softly.

“Won’t know ‘til you try,” Amy kept nudging him until he practically fell out of his seat, “Besides, you need another beer.”

Glenn looked at the empty bottle on the table and well she had a point there. Glenn just wasn’t very good at flirting and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. He had only had a few boyfriends and some girlfriends and very few one night stands. This guy was hot though and Glenn really wouldn’t mind having him in his bed even if it was only for a night. Glenn grabbed that purple shot and downed it for courage.

There was a gap between redneck guy and the next person at the bar so Glenn walked up and sat on the stool. He had stumbled a bit walking over but the movement cleared his head a bit and he knew he wasn’t fall down black out drunk yet. Glenn signaled the bartender, a nice looking guy a few years older than him. 

“What’ll it be cuteness?” The bartender asked throwing a towel he was using on glasses over his shoulder as he walked over. It was so cheesy cliché but Glenn felt his ears heat up anyway.

“Michelob Ultra.” Glenn noticed how his voice was a bit shaky. Glenn liked the Bud Andrea had been buying but he could only drink so many before it started to tasted like pee. 

“Sissy piss huh?” A voice said from his right. Glenn looked over and hot redneck guy was looking at the guy next to him who had obviously been the one who spoke to him.

“Excuse me what?” Glenn asked as the bartender sat the beer in front of him.

“That aint even real beer ya drinkin there.” His words were slurred but that didn’t stop him from gulping more from a bottle of Bud. 

“Jim, cool it.” Redneck guy said and damn if his voice didn’t do bad things to Glenn. It was deep and gravely but not overly rough, more rich and dark. 

“I think it’s alright.” Glenn took a drink from the bottle as proof. 

“’Course ya would.” Jim as Glenn now knew him said. 

“What does that mean?” Glenn couldn’t help bristling at the words. 

“I mean-” Jim started words jumbling together.

“He means,” Sexy guy cut him off, “He is drunk off his ass and won’t remember two words of this tomorrow. Shut up Jim. Alcohol’s alcohol.” 

“Yeah,” Glenn said and to prove a point he waved the bartended back over, “Four jello shots please.”

Four shot were placed in front of him, two reds and two blues, with a wink. Glenn reached over and put on in front of each of the guys and picked one up for him.

“Alcohol is alcohol.” Glenn knew it was a stretch but it was also a dare and the flash of something in Mister Redneck Yumminess eyes meant it was accepted. He picked up the little bit of cherry vodka and looked over at Jim. 

“Fuck that man.” Jim grumbled shoving his own blueberry shot toward his friend, “I-I’m goin home.”

“That’s right, sleep it off Jimbo.” The guy smirked as he tossed back the shot. Glenn downed his own with a smile. Jim stumbled out of the bar and some guy Glenn hadn’t seen before followed him, it was a black guy Glenn noted absently. 

“Will he get home alright?” Glenn asked fiddling with the other shot in front of him.

“He don’t drive if that’s what ya mean.” The guy said picking up the blue shot and holding it loosely in his fingers. 

“My names Glenn.” Glenn blushed at the randomness and abruptness of it. 

“I figured ya name was Shortround.” The guy snorted and Glenn got the reference but didn’t mind it because he was grinning and it was a nice grin. He downed the shot then flicked the cup away, “Name’s Daryl.”

“Daryl,” Glenn repeated taking his own shot, “I like that.”

Oh god, his face lit up because he hadn’t meant to say that. That was flirting level like fifty and he was barely on level three. Daryl, damn that name was perfect though, turned on his stool to face him more and his grin had soften into more of a grin slash smile hybrid that looked too damn good. 

“Glad ta hear it, kid.” Daryl’s voice was low and Glenn nearly fell of his stool. 

He was doomed. This sexy redneck, Daryl was a level about seventy-five flirter and Glenn was so out of his league and depth but he didn’t really care because Daryl was flirting with him. Daryl was flirting with him and that was way better than two for one jello shots.

\----------------------////////////////////

Glenn didn’t even tell Amy or Andrea he was leaving when he walked out with Daryl around midnight. Glenn was now drunk but not sloppily so. Daryl seemed barely tipsy and the man had drunk more than him from the look of their bills that they had just paid. Daryl probably just had a higher tolerance than him.

They had talked and flirted for hours, Glenn getting more comfortable with it so it flowed easily. Glenn had told him his age and about school and work. Daryl was eleven years older and he seemed hesitant to let Glenn know that. Glenn didn’t care about his age; honestly he always liked older guys. Daryl worked full time as a mechanic but part time as a landscaper which explained the dirt. Daryl was pretty open but he seemed to be holding back which didn’t bother Glenn, they were strangers and they probably wouldn’t ever see each other after that night so it was okay to not have full disclosure. 

Glenn had been the one to suggest that they leave and go back to his place. He hadn’t been too smooth about it but it had flowed into the conversation and Glenn wasn’t going to lose the chance to get Daryl into his apartment, and more importantly his bed. Daryl had been talking about how he didn’t live in the city but in small town just a few miles away, he came into the city for his landscaping job and to drink sometimes. 

“Do you not like city life?” Glenn had asked fiddling with his beer label. 

“Not really. I like the woods too much and the openness.” Daryl shrugged. 

“Oh, well I live in the city, an apartment a few miles from here.” Glenn said softly knowing what he was hinting at. 

“Nice apartment?” Daryl asked grinning. 

“I think so but you can be the judge if you want.” Glenn knew he was blushing a bit but blamed the alcohol. 

“Gotta car?” Daryl asked waving the bartender over to get their bills.

“No.” Glenn pulled some cash out of his wallet. 

“Good, we’ll take my truck.” Daryl tossed a few bills on the bar next to Glenn’s own pile of neater money as he stood. Glenn could only nod and follow the man out and if he was checking out Daryl’s ass in those pants no one could blame him. 

The air outside was cool and crisp, it unclouded Glenn's head some as he followed Daryl into the parking lot. He could spot the man's truck even before Daryl pointed it out. It was a huge thing but not big for show, it was big because trucks back then were all big. It was old; Glenn would guess it was older than him by a few years. It was all metal with a few rusted places but it looked like it was fairly well taken care of. It was dark blue and tan but Glenn had a sneaking feeling the blue used to be much brighter and that tan was once white. 

Daryl walked around to the driver’s side and unlocked his door, it screeched loudly when he pulled it open and leaned across the bench seat to unlock Glenn's door. Glenn's hand was a little drink clumsy on the handle but when he got a good grip had pulled and nothing happened. Glenn blinked looking at the door then in the smudged window at Daryl who had a smirk on his face. 

"Takes some elbow grease." Daryl made a jerking motion with his arm as he spoke and Glenn stared at his bicep as it bulged. Glenn nodded stupidly and closed both hands around the handle and throwing his body weight back with it the door screamed open. Glenn hopped up into the cab and slammed the door behind him wincing at the volume of the slam. 

 

Glenn turned to Daryl and he was sitting there smirking. Glenn couldn't stop himself as he launched across the seat crashing mouth first into Daryl's lips. Daryl tensed horribly for a moment and Glenn's stomach clenched with fear that he had gone too far so hard he thought he would be sick. Then Daryl's muscles relaxed and a rough hand grabbed the back of his head holding him close as a whiskey flavored tongue demanded entrance to his mouth that Glenn happily gave. 

Daryl's whiskers burned Glenn's mouth but not unpleasantly. Daryl kissed like he needed it to survive, like if he didn't map every centimeter of Glenn's mouth he would die and Glenn was not complaining. Glenn had his hand fisted in Daryl's shirt, it was slightly stiff from sweat but it was also soft from wear. Glenn's head bumped the roof making him startle out of the kiss. Glenn was halfway in Daryl's lap, his hand tight in Glenn's hair with the other gripping his hip almost too tightly. They panted for breath into each other’s mouths and it was just cold enough outside that it fogged the air between them. 

"How far is yer apartment?" Daryl's voice was deep and low making Glenn shiver. 

"About five minutes away." Glenn gasped trying to remember how to breathe. 

"Any roommates?" Daryl lifted Glenn out of his lap and dumped him on the passenger’s side before shoving the key in the ignition.

"Nope." Glenn buckled his seatbelt as Daryl pulled out of the lot the way Glenn pointed. 

"Good." Daryl grinned and he was going a bit over the speed limit. Glenn smiled at the eagerness of the other man. 

Glenn had him turn onto his street then pointed out his building. Daryl's truck rumbled to stop and Glenn found out the door opened a bit easier from the inside but it still took some muscle. Daryl was already on the other side of the truck; he shut the door for Glenn and quickly locked it as Glenn punched in the code for his building. The door opened with a buzz and Glenn motioned for Daryl to follow him like the man would have done anything else. 

 

Glenn walked over to the elevator and hit the call button. The apartment build wasn't old or new, it was in some weird in-between. It had a descent elevator but it was slow and loud. The intercom buzzers worked but the speaking function had been broken since before Glenn moved in. The rent was fairly cheap and the building stayed clean so Glenn wasn't complaining. 

The elevator opened with a rattle and Glenn stepped in. Daryl hesitated before following him. Glenn gave him a reassuring smile, it probably wouldn't get stuck it had been working fine for a few months now, and hit the eight button. Daryl leaned stiffly against the wall of the lift. 

"It's rattily but it should be fine." Glenn said as they passed the third floor. 

"Not worried bout that." Daryl shifted slightly from foot to foot. 

"Just don't like elevators?" Glenn smiled at how awkward Daryl seemed in the small space.

"Jus don' like bein cramped is all." Daryl sighed when the door opened with a small groan on the eighth floor. 

Glenn led him down to 8C pulling his keys out. Glenn swallowed as he turned the key in his door, it stuck slightly like always and Glenn thought about what he was doing. This is a complete stranger he was inviting into his house and Daryl had more than enough muscle to do anything he wanted even if it was just steal the TV and run. 

Glenn walked inside and dropped his keys on the small side table by the door like usual. He turned back to see Daryl not even pause at the door just walk in and close it behind him. His eyes scanned the room but more in a-just feeling the place out way not in a-what is steal able way. The layout was simple. There was a small hall that opened into the living room which was most of the apartment. The kitchen was off to the left of the living room and a small hallway was on the right. The first door on the right was a closet then the second was the bathroom. The only door on the left was for his bedroom. It was small but nice and it was home. 

Daryl kicked his boots off by the door where Glenn's multitude of sneakers was lined up and Glenn smiled. This was a good decision he told himself as he took his own Converses off then walked into the living room. Glenn didn't know how Daryl would want to do this; just jump right in bed or if he wanted to unwind a bit first. Glenn had been with the jump in kind before but Daryl just seemed different. 

"I have some beer in the fridge and soda too, if you want anything." Glenn paused by the door to the kitchen and scratched awkwardly at the back of his neck. 

"Is it good beer?" Daryl asked looking at the line of framed movie posters on the wall. 

"It's cheap." Glenn shrugged. 

"That's the best kind aint it?" Daryl smirked over his shoulder at him from in front of the Iron Man poster. 

"Couldn't agree more." Glenn chuckled walking into the kitchen and grabbing two beers out of the fridge.

He walked back in to find Daryl looking at all the magazines and comics spread out on his coffee table and blushed a bit because suddenly his apartment felt really nerdy. Glenn handed Daryl his beer before sitting on the couch. Daryl snapped the can open one handed while shifting some of the comic books around. Glenn stared at the small amount of suds that had landed on Daryl's finger then watched as the man lifted his hand to his mouth and licked them away before taking a long drink. 

"I read these growin up." Daryl sat as he picked up an issue of Hawkeye.

"Did you read Hawkeye or The Avengers, there is a difference." Glenn picked up an issue of the Avengers that had Hawkeye in it and showed it to Daryl.

"Nah, it was Hawkeye." Daryl sat the comic on his leg and flipped through it second, his eyes jumping all over the page, "Might still have a few back at the house."

"That's awesome. You don't look like you were the type of kid that liked comics." Glenn said without thinking as he took a sip of beer. He nearly choked when his own words clicked in his head. Daryl tossed the comic back on the table and turn to him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What kinda kid do ya think I was?" Daryl leaned back on into the couch cushions crossing one ankle over his knee. 

"Well, no offense but the kind that sat in the back yard killing birds with a BB gun." Glenn said sheepishly. 

"I couldn'ta done both?" Daryl grinned making Glenn laugh. 

"I guess you could, that would make you a multitalented guy." Glenn took another swallow of beer.

"I'm kinda smug about it." Daryl finished his beer and stood from the couch, "Ya trash these or recycle?"

"I scrap them, there is a bag in the kitchen can't miss it." Glenn answered with Daryl already walking. Glenn heard the can clatter into the bag then the fridge open, Glenn felt kind of nice that Daryl was comfortable around him like that. Daryl walked back in popping another beer open. 

"Ya seen all these movies?" Daryl gestured to the posters on the walls.

"Yeah, I know it's really nerdy but I love comic book based movies." Glenn shrugged finishing his own beer and setting the can on the table. He was still pretty drunk but it was fading some from talking. He felt warm and fuzzy and comfortable. 

"Next yer gonna say ya got Star Wars sheets." Daryl snorted and Glenn saw it for the hint it was.

"I guess you'll have to look and see." Glenn got up from the couch and managed not to stumble down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door and turned to see Daryl still standing in the living room draining his beer. Glenn gestured for him to follow then turned into his room. 

He did a quick check of his room to make sure it was at least mostly clean and it was, only a few shirts were on the floor and not the hamper. Glenn clicked on the bedside table lamp as he heard Daryl walking across the living room. The door shut with a click and Glenn turned to the man now leaning back against it.

"Well, that's a shame, no star troopers." Daryl smirked looking at the plain green sheets and purple plaid comforter.

"Sorry to disappoint." Glenn joked and Daryl moved from the door to stand in front of him and Glenn swallowed. Daryl was maybe two inches taller but he was a lot broader and thicker.

"Never said I was disappointed." Daryl's voice was low again and it made Glenn shudder almost as much as the tender kiss Daryl swept him up into. 

Glenn wrapped his arms around Daryl’s neck letting the kiss draw out. It was deep and made him lightheaded but the hands holding tight to his hips anchored him. Daryl really did kiss like he needed it to live, like Glenn’s kiss was the last he would ever get and he was going to make it the best possible. One of Glenn’s hands slipped down to rest on Daryl’s chest, feeling it expand and deflate with each increasing fast breath, the hard muscle shifting and bunching. Glenn squeezed the hard muscle under his palm and the groan deep in Daryl’s throat made his jeans very tight. 

Daryl’s hands shifted up under the hem of his shirt and squeezed his waist, the catch of callouses making the skin tingle. Daryl’s mouth moved from his own and started pressing light kissing down his jaw to suck on his neck. Glenn moaned tipping his head to the side slightly giving the older man more room as Glenn reached up to bury his fingers in dark brown hair. The strains were a bit coarse but still soft and somewhat fluffy. 

Glenn knew there would be more than one hickey he would have to try and hide tomorrow for work but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He ran his hand down Daryl’s chest over his stomach, the muscles there were hard but not overly defined there was just the right kind of softness to his waist. Daryl had shifted to the other side of this throat when Glenn brought his other hand down and popped the first two buttons on his plaid shirt. 

Daryl jerking back left him a bit dizzy. Glenn shook his head to clear it and saw Daryl glaring down at the floor taking deep breaths. Glenn didn’t understand all he had done was open his shirt a bit. Daryl hadn't batted his hands away he had just withdrawn and gone stiff. Glenn looked down at the small triangle of skin the opening of the shirt gave him and instantly he understood. Scars; very deep and clearly painful greeted him. 

Glenn risked another button and when Daryl moved to completely pull away Glenn held fast to his shirt, Daryl didn’t fight him but his jaw set. Glenn looked at the dark patches of skin, one a few inches under his right collarbone and a few other less deep ones. Glenn dared to reach out and trace the rough skin with his fingertips and Daryl shuddered, he even ran his fingers over the name inked onto his chest. Glenn moved from scar to scar until the shirt hung open on his shoulders.

“They mean you survived.” Glenn pushed the material off Daryl’s shoulders. 

“How would you know?” Daryl didn’t have any bite to his words as he slowly relaxed letting Glenn touch every blemish on his chest and sides. 

“Not all scars are physically,” Glenn said softly reaching up to rest his hands on Daryl’s neck and lean close so their foreheads touched, “And I had a shitty dad too.”

Daryl stiffened for only a heartbeat then all the tension left his body on a deep sigh. Daryl pressed a soft kiss to his lips as he brought his hands up and made short work of Glenn’s shirt. Glenn shivered when rough hands ran down the length of his torso and tugged him closer by the hips. When Daryl kissed him deep again Glenn sighed, that was a tense moment there but it hadn’t ruined the evening. 

Their hands bumped into each other as Daryl opened his jeans and Glenn fumbled with his belt so he could open the man’s pants. Daryl got his jeans open first and shoved them down his hips, he squatted to help Glenn get them off his feet and pull his socks off. Glenn kicked them aside as Daryl stood back up, Glenn only had on a pair of black briefs and he was glad he wore nice underwear not something embarrassing like Batman boxers. Glen managed to get his belt open then easily undid the button and zip. 

Glenn swallowed when Daryl’s half hard cock was revealed when he pushed the man’s pants down. Daryl was going commando and the mere thought had his head spinning but the sight had him drooling as he help Daryl out of his pants and socks. Glenn stood back up but his eyes stayed down between Daryl’s legs. Daryl clearly didn’t trim and that would usually turn Glenn off but he couldn’t find it in him to care, not with what was nestled in those dark curls. 

“Umm,” Glenn cleared his throat finally peeling his eyes away when Daryl’s cock twitched at his voice, “I think I might be overdressed.” 

Daryl looked down at his tented brief then hooked a finger in the elastic, “I can fix that.”

Glenn just grinned as Daryl pulled his underwear down and he kicked them off. Daryl’s eyes linger south and Glenn looked down again to find he had hardened a bit more just from the act of undressing Glenn that last step. That made Glenn smile then he flopped back on the bed, bouncing slightly.

“Care to join me?” Glenn patted the bed next to him which was instantly filled with redneck. 

Glenn pulled him into another kiss letting his hands roam all over his chest. Daryl was running his hand up and down one of Glenn’s thighs when Glenn’s hands dipped around his sides to grip his back. Daryl’s hand gripped the milky skin of Glenn’s thigh when Glenn felt the raised skin on his back. Glenn wanted to wince at the pressure on his flesh but didn’t. He just kissed the side of Daryl’s tightened mouth as his fingertips danced over every scar, not shying away or disregarding him. 

Daryl relaxed and his hand moved up to his hip but Glenn could feel the bruise starting and didn’t mind. Daryl let his hand rest on the curve of Glenn’s ass for a moment and Glenn rolled them so he was on top, his thighs straddling Daryl’s wider waist. Glenn kissed and sucked down his neck to his collarbone. Daryl moaned softly at the attention as Glenn shifted lower, he gave each nipple a nip of attention them moved lower. Daryl’s hips twitched up as Glenn sucked down his stomach following the trial of hair that led to his now complete hardness. 

Glenn liked to tease but he had to get Daryl into his mouth. He sucked on the head lightly and Daryl groaned, it wasn’t loud but it was the loudest noise so far. Glenn ran his tongue done the length which he would admit was impressive before taking just a few inches into his mouth. Daryl was trying to keep his hips still as Glenn took him deeper, getting his first taste. He was sweat salty but it wasn’t overpowering, the flavor of musk had Glenn’s eyes rolling back in his head. He tasted like a man and Glenn moaned around his mouthful. Daryl’s hip stuttered up and he felt fingers brush his hair before gripping the sheets instead. 

Glenn reached up as he bobbed his head and moved Daryl’s hand into his hair. Daryl squeezed the strains immediately making Glenn moan again. Glenn tapped his hip letting him know he didn’t have to stay still. Daryl’s hip twitched up shallowly, he was still careful and that made Glenn fell warm. Glenn couldn’t take all of him into his mouth and throat but he made sure his hand kept that last inch or two from being neglected. 

This was nice, it really was, Daryl using his mouth but it just wasn’t quite right. Glenn eased off and let him drop out of his mouth with a slurped pop. Glenn pushed himself up and sat on Daryl’s hips again, the man’s cock nudging at his thigh. Daryl moved his hand from Glenn’s hair down to his waist. Glenn leaned down bracing his hand on Daryl's tattooed bicep and kissed him long and deep.

“There is stuff in the drawer,” Glenn panted jerking his head toward his bedside table as his fingers traced the inked devil on the man's skin, “I mean, if you wanna.”

Daryl looked up at him biting his cocksucking puffy lips then over at the drawer. Daryl sat up and Glenn sighed happily. Daryl jerked the drawer open and the lube rolled to the front, Daryl set it out then shifted around in the drawer and only could find an empty condom wrapper. Glenn blushed then leaned over to root through too but couldn’t find another one.

“Well, that’s embarrassing,” Glenn said softly, “You wouldn’t happen to?”

Daryl just shook his head and Glenn sagged.

“Fuck, I really want to do this too. I can’t believe I didn’t buy more condoms.” Glenn’s face felt like it was on fire.

“Cause ya had other things ta keep busy with.” Daryl pointed at a very obvious shape in the drawer and Glenn slammed it shut.

“I’m just going to die now.” Glenn started to stand but Daryl didn’t let him rise.

“Not yet ya aint. There’s still stuff we can do.” Daryl ran his hands down Glenn’s back making him shudder. 

“Oh yeah?” Glenn asked still blushing but Daryl’s eyes were so dark with lust he couldn’t move now if he tried. 

“Oh yea,” Daryl nipped at his jaw then kissed under his ear before whispering, “I could fuck this ass of yers with my fingers ‘til ya come all over yerself.”

Glenn moaned at the words and the hand squeezing his ass cheek, “Yeah that might work.”

Daryl smirked flipping them over so Glenn landed on his back with an ‘umph’. Glenn’s legs fell open for him and Daryl’s slipped between them as he grabbed the lube off the table. Daryl sucked more marks on Glenn’s collarbone as he slicked his fingers up. Glenn’s legs widened further instinctively when those slightly cold fingers slipped over his hole. Glenn moaned when the finger dipped in shallowly, Daryl’s fingers were so much bigger than his own. 

Daryl wasn’t overly gentle with him and Glenn appreciated it, after all the man had seen what was in his drawer so it should be clear what Glenn could take. Daryl was moving between kissing Glenn’s panting lips, nipping at his neck and sucking Glenn’s nipples when he found out how loud Glenn moaned when they were touched as he moved now two fingers inside of Glenn. Whenever he would curl his fingers just right Glenn would gasp and grind down onto his hand. When Glenn went out that night he figured he would try to flirt a bit then come home to his hand but these hands were so much better. 

Daryl had a slight sweat broken on his brow and neck, Glenn kissed his neck just to taste it. One of Glenn’s hands snuck down to wrap around Daryl where he had been rubbing against the crease of Glenn’s thigh. When Daryl slipped a third finger in Glenn arched and whined in his throat. It must have been longer than he thought because sex had never seemed this good. Daryl’s fingers were thrusting into him and Daryl felt so heavy in his palm.

“Please tell me you’re clean.” Glenn gasped grabbing Daryl’s hair with his other hand and pulling him up so they could look into each other’s eyes, “Because I am so we don’t have to worry about that. Hell, even something treatable I’ll accept which is incredibly stupid but god damn it I need you inside me.”

Daryl blinked at him for a moment before shaking his sweat heavy bangs out of his face with a chuckle, “Alright, I’m clean but are ya sure?”

“Yes, very sure.” Glenn moved his hand from Daryl’s throbbing length and pulled him closer. 

Daryl nodded and slipped his fingers from Glenn’s body. Glenn suddenly felt empty but Daryl was slicking up something so much better than fingers. Daryl put the lube away again and positioned himself between Glenn’s thighs. 

“Ya comfortable like this?” Daryl asked and Glenn nodded, he liked it on his back, “Ya can tell me stop whenever ya want.”

“That’s sweet.” Glenn was surprised to see Daryl’s cheeks color slight but it was sweet, a lot guys would just shove in and not care if you were hurting or not. Daryl rolled his eyes then pressed his hips forward, there was some resistance but after a moment the head snapped in and Glenn couldn’t help gasping. Daryl paused and slipped a hand under Glenn to cradle his lower back, it was clenching slightly as he tried to relax.

“Been that long huh?” Daryl’s voice was soothing not taunting.

“Yeah,” Glenn swallowed, it was only a little painful but Daryl had a considerable amount of girth. Glenn nodded after a few moments. 

Daryl was slow and careful. If Glenn winced or let out a gasp that was less than pleasurable he would stop and let Glenn have a moment. When Daryl finally bottom out there was no more pain just the nice stretch of fullness. Glenn smiled and Daryl withdrew slightly to thrust back in softly. The rhythm was slow and deep, the small fizzles of pleasure running through Glenn when Daryl’s cock would just barely touch his spot were amazing. Daryl’s lips were mapping out Glenn’s neck as their hips rolled together.

Glenn wrapped his legs around Daryl’s hips and his head tipped far back giving Daryl full access to his neck as he moaned, “Harder Daryl.”

The noise that came from deep in Daryl’s chest could only be called a growl. Glenn gasped at the sound of it but cried out loudly when Daryl’s hips snapped forward. Glenn gripped Daryl’s back feeling the sweat slicked rough places under his nails as Daryl picked up a brutal pace. Glenn moaned as Daryl’s nipped harshly at the base of his neck, his groans deep and guttural. The power of Daryl’s hips had spots popping up in Glenn’s eyes, pleasure burning fast through his veins as his prostate was hit hard and fast. 

Glenn could feel the tremors in Daryl’s body, the man was close and Glenn was probably about ten steps ahead of him. Glenn tried to hold off his orgasm but it was hitting him hard. Glenn could barely make a noise of worrying before his back arched and he was coming across their stomachs. Daryl groaned at the contracting heat surrounding him burying his face in Glenn's neck. Glenn felt the full bodied shiver that went through Daryl and felt the wet heat inside him. There was something else to; it was like a wave of pleasure and contentment washed over him as he came down. Sex had never felt this good before. 

“’m sorry.” Daryl said finally pulling his face out of Glenn’s neck and looking down where they were still joined but he was softening. 

“I don’t mind,” Glenn ran his fingers through Daryl’s sweaty hair, “It felt good.”

That was an understatement but Glenn just smiled as Daryl nodded and gently eased himself out.

“Bathroom?” Daryl asked kissing his cheek.

“Door right across the hall.” Glenn pointed in the general direction Daryl’s needed to go. 

Daryl nodded then walked out naked; Glenn got a view of his back and instantly wanted the man back in his arms. There were even more scars though these were deeper and the two dark demons tattooed on his shoulder blade were beautiful and haunting. Daryl came back stomach clean of Glenn’s mess but had a washcloth in his hands. Glenn smiled as Daryl didn’t hand it off to him like most guys but wiped Glenn’s stomach down himself. Glenn blushed a bit as Daryl spread his legs a bit from where they had lulled shut. Daryl finished cleaning him and arched an eyebrow in question, Glenn pointed at the hamper in the corner and Daryl tossed it in.

Glenn reached his arms up and made grabby hands at the man wanting him back. Daryl smiled, actually smiled and Glenn knew he would remember it the rest of his life. Daryl didn’t lie down instead he lifted Glenn to his feet who winced at the dull ache in his lower half as Daryl pulled the sheets down from where it had been messily made. Daryl then helped Glenn get comfortable under the sheets before crawling in himself. 

“You don’t mess around with complying do you?” Glenn asked turning to rest his head on Daryl’s chest; he was on his back with his arms folded behind his head. The bed was a queen so there was plenty of room but Glenn wanted to be close. 

“When they want it hard there aint no need to pussy foot, better to just give ‘em the pounding they want.” Daryl yawned around his answer and Glenn blushed.

“Very good point,” Glenn yawned too, “I’m exhausted now.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Daryl joked kissing the top of Glenn’s head and he laughed and smacked Daryl’s chest, “Go ta sleep.”

“I’m so tired I’ll let you boss me around in my own bed this time.” Glenn was already falling asleep as he spoke, he heard Daryl click the lamp off. 

“Whatever ya say.” Daryl’s voice was quiet as his arm dropped around Glenn’s shoulders. 

Glenn couldn’t remember the last time he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

\---------------------////////////////////

Glenn woke up to the sound of rustling. He looked at the clock and it was barely six in the morning, the room was still shaded but the sun was coming up so there was a slight glow. Glenn looked over and saw Daryl buttoning his pants. Glenn felt his stomach clench, Daryl was sneaking out on him. Glenn didn’t know why it hurt so much, people had ducked out on him to avoid morning after’s before but Daryl just seemed different. Glenn must have made a noise of some kind because Daryl paused in grabbing his shirt off the floor and looked up at him.

“Didn’ mean ta wake ya,” Daryl sniffed his shirt and made a small grimace, “I gotta get ta work.”

“In yesterday’s clothes?” Glenn asked sitting up stiffly his lower body protesting slightly. 

“Aint got much choice.” Daryl really looked like he didn’t want to put his shirt on; Glenn knew it smelt like a day’s worth of sweat and bar stink. 

“Look in my closet, a lot of people get the wrong size for me. There might be a shirt that fits.” Glenn stood from the bed gingerly. Yeah he would limp a bit at work but it was worth it and he had until his shift at five to sooth a lot of the aches out. 

“Ya don’ mind if it gets covered in dirt and shit?” Daryl asked as Glenn grabbed a few shirts off the rack that were tents on him, “I’m landscaping most’a the day.”

“I never wear them anyway. Just think of it as a present.” Glenn held the shirts out for him to pick. Daryl looked them over before grabbing one, “And you’re welcome to use my deodorant if you need to or shower if you have time.”

“Aint got time, running late as is.” Daryl pulled the shirt on and Glenn nearly fell over. It was a black Iron Man shirt that only had the blue design of the arc reactor on the chest. The shirt stretched across the expansion of Daryl’s chest and was a bit snug in the sleeves. The blue made his eyes pop. 

“Well,” Glenn cleared his throat tearing his eyes away from his chest, “Umm.”

Glenn wasn’t very good at morning after’s either. Daryl stared at him for a minute before turning and opening Glenn’s bedside table and grabbing a pen and pad of paper he must have seen the night before. He scribbled on the top sheet then tore it off. 

“If ya want those Hawkeye’s give this number a call, I’ll look and see if I still got ‘em.” Daryl handed him the paper and Glenn looked at the messy but readable numbers. 

“Okay.” Glenn said lamely, smiling far too brightly for the early hour. Daryl snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes before lean in and pecking him on the lips.

“Ya get back in bed; I’ll lock up behind me.” Daryl stepped around him and tossed his previous day’s shirt tellingly in Glenn’s hamper. 

Glenn stared at the plaid standing out in his hamper then looked up when Daryl opened the door. Daryl paused in the doorway and smirked back at him, “Jus think of it as a present.”

Then Daryl was gone, he paused to pull his boots back on then the front door clicked behind him. Glenn gasped around a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He glanced at the shirt then looked down at the paper in his hand again. He really wanted those comics now. 

 

\------------------------////////////////////////////

Glenn wasn't as sore when he was walking out of his apartment to head to work. He tugged his hat low on his head and pulled his car keys out as he waited for the elevator. Glenn had saved Daryl's number in his phone but the paper was still sitting in his bedside table where it put before going back to sleep. 

Glenn knew he was still smiling like a fool almost twelve hours later but he couldn't help it. There was just something about the older man that Glenn really liked. The drive to work was uneventful and when Glenn parked his car not to Amy's he groaned. Shit, he had forgotten all about Amy. He hadn't even so much as texted her to tell her he was leaving and there was no way she wouldn't know he left with the hot redneck from the night before. 

Glenn summed up his courage as he walked into Willy's and clocked in. He was relieved to see he wasn't scheduled for deliveries that night because he didn’t think he could handle riding the scooter for hours. Willy's was a small place that mostly delivered but there was a dine-in area. Glenn was working the register that night but Amy was waitressing so he knew he couldn't avoid her. 

"I guess your night was better than mine." Amy giggled watched the slight limp in Glenn's stride. Glenn just rolled his eyes and grabbed an apron off the wall, even when not working in the back if you were on the floor you worn an apron. Glenn figured there were worse dress codes out there. 

"What, come up dry?" Glenn asked because there were no customers eating in.

"As your mother’s vagina," Amy wiped down a table and Glenn nearly choked on the mix of gag and laugh that hit him, "Even had to pry Andrea off that senior citizen she was clothes fucking."

"Ew." Glenn laughed checking the napkin dispensers and parmesan shakers. 

"Tell me about. No, tell me about your night with Mr. Redneck-Fuck-Me-Sideways." Amy leaned against the counter where he had moved behind to sit on the stool they kept there. 

"You're so creative." Glenn snorted snagging a cup out from under the counter and turning to fill it from the soda fountain. Perk of working there, free soda. 

"Seriously, tell me about your redneck." Amy said less jokingly. 

"He isn't mine and his name is Daryl." Glenn rolled his eyes at her.

"Daryl what?" Amy pulled out her phone and started typing. Amy liked to Google everyone.

"Fuck." Glenn said smacking his forehead.

"That's a weird name." Amy giggled, "You little hussy, can't even get a guy's last name with his dick."

"Shut up, I was preoccupied." Glenn flipped her off.

"Clearly." She poked at a hickey he couldn't cover with his uniform polo collar. 

"I’ll ask him later." Glenn pushed her hand away.

"Ask him? How?" Amy's head snapped up from where she had been scrolling through her phone.

"He may have given me his number." Glenn said sheepishly by still smug.

"Oh my god," She gasped then her face fell, "Wait, how do you know the number isn't a fake?"

Glenn paused at that question. He didn't know honestly. Daryl didn't seem like the kind of guy who would give someone a false number but it had happened before. Glenn pulled his cell out and scrolled through his contacts down to Daryl’s name. 

"I could text it?" It came out more like a question then Glenn meant for it to.

"Yeah, text him. See if he answers. Ask what his last name is." Amy looked down at the digits nodding. 

Glenn didn't text right away, he wasn't scared but nervous. What if it was fake? What if it wasn't? Amy huffed at him then turned to some customers that walked in. People started flowing in and Glenn got caught up with ringing up orders and answering delivery calls. There was a lull after a while where any customers in the joint were eating and the pizzas for delivery were being cooked so the part time kid Ben could take them. 

Glenn pulled his phone out and bit the bullet. The text was short and simple. 'Hey this is Glenn. I forgot to ask what your last name was.' He didn't even tell Amy about it. Glenn was ringing up a carry-out order when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Glenn didn't pull it out right away; he wiped down the counter and waited for the last customer inside to leave.

Glenn pulled out his phone and opened the message. He waved Amy over who gave him a questioning look. He flipped his phone over and showed her the text, it was just as simple. 'Dixon'. 

"Well, guess it's real.” Amy said after tapping on her phone a bit and flipping it to show a picture that clearly Daryl from one of those background check websites. Amy was so weird sometimes but now Glenn knew he had a clean criminal record. Amy leered at him after locking her phone, “Ask for a cock shot.” 

"I've already seen it up close and personal. I don't need a pic." Glenn stuck his tongue out at her.

"I haven't." Amy pouted but Glenn didn't ask for the picture. Another text came as Amy tried to talk him into asking. 

'Hope ya really don't want this shirt back.' Glenn smiled at his screen.

'That bad huh?' Glenn replied not letting Amy see his screen making her flip him off and storm into the back. 

'Ya got no idea.' Glenn read the text then thought of something. 

'Are you still wearing it?' Glenn pocketed his phone as the pizzerias phone rang. He wrote down the pick-up order and handed it back to the kitchen. Glenn had felt his pocket vibrate while he was on the phone. 

'Yea.'

'Like free pizza?' Glenn got one free pie a night so long as it wasn't a specialty. So pepperoni or Canadian bacon was good but a cheesy crust meat lover’s was out of the question. 

'Is that rhetorical?' Glenn was a bit shocked because Daryl didn't seem like the kind of guy with a descent vocabulary but then he felt bad for thinking that way.

'Well, if you want to drive to Willy's I can have one ready for you.'

'I'm jus finishing these rich shits yard. Willy's that joint near the bar?' Glenn smiled because Daryl might really be coming, holy crap. 

'Yeah. You like pepperoni?'

'Prefer sausage.' Glenn burst out laughing making Amy come out from the back.

'Sausage it is.' Glenn was grinning as he called the order back to Morales; yeah a Mexican guy working in a pizza place you got to love America, telling him it was his pie for the night. 

'Be there in 20.' Glenn read the last text then pocketed his phone. 

"What's up with you?" Amy gave him a look like his joy terrified her. 

"Nothing." Glenn said as the door chimed as a group of teenagers walked in.

"Whatever you say weirdo." Amy went to seat the group when they chose to dine-in. 

Glenn may have been a weirdo but he was too happy to give a damn.

\-----------------/////////////////

Glenn went on his thirty minute dinner break about fifteen minutes later. He grabbed the fresh pie from Morales and refilled his drink before setting them down on a table.

"Expecting someone?" Amy asked when he grabbed two plates and went to sit down. 

He just shrugged making her glare suspiciously. Glenn could hear Daryl's truck coming down the street not five minutes later. Glenn took a sip of his drink then glanced over at Amy; she was clearing a booth as the door chimed. 

Daryl Dixon came walking in looking like he had worked hard all day. The shirt was covered in smudges of dirt and the sleeves were gone like they had been ripped clean off. His hands and arms were clean but dirt and mulch had strained them. He looked tired and hungry as he scanned the room and spotted Glenn. 

"Oh my god." Amy gasped softly from somewhere behind Glenn and he tried to keep from grinning but he was already smiling as Daryl pulled his seat out and swung down into it. 

"You looking like you're hungry," Glenn extended a plate to him, "Dig in. It's free after all."

"Fuckin starvin," Daryl took the plate with a nod of thanks then tore off a nice meat heavy slice. He took a huge bit then chewed for a moment, "Thanks."

"Hey, spoils of the job." Glenn waved the thanks off and grabbed his own slice, "I can only get one free drink but if you want your own I made enough tips to get you one."

Daryl looked at the foam cup on the table and picked it up, he looked at the Coke inside and took a drink, "Don' mind sharin."

Glenn nodded at that and went back to eating. Daryl had finished two slices by the time Glenn got through one. He slowed down on his third though.

"Tough day?" Glenn asked wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

"Long and I didn't sleep very much last night." Daryl gave him a look that made Glenn chuckle. 

"I wonder why not." Glenn acted innocent, "Maybe you shouldn't have gone out the night before when you had to work all day."

"Like yer one to talk." Daryl snorted taking a drink of soda.

"I had a night shift the next day and all I have to do is hit buttons on the cash register. Thank god for that because I don't think I could have handled deliveries today." Glenn finished his second slice and debated whether he wanted a third. 

"Are ya alright? Ya know, after all that?" Daryl suddenly turned somber, leaning forward on the table on his elbows.

"I'm joking, kind of. I'm sore but it's a good sore." Glenn reassured him. It was so odd to have a guy you barely know be so awkwardly caring. Daryl nodded starting another slice.

"Excuse me?" A sickly sweet voice said from behind Glenn, he groaned and braced himself. Daryl looked up at Amy with a lifted eyebrow, "Um, hi I'm Glenn's best friend and he has been telling me everything about you."

"Have not." Glenn huffed at her but she waved him off. 

"I hope not everything," Daryl smirked up at her making Glenn blushed, "An' Amy, Glenn has told me all of nothing 'bout ya."

Amy sputtered blushing and slapped Glenn hard on the back. Glenn winced as the pain shot down his lower back. Daryl shot him a concerned glance but said nothing when Glenn discreetly rubbed his back and waved off his worry to show he was fine. Amy didn’t even notice, she was too busy checking out Daryl’s arms.

"Some best friend huh? So Daryl, inquiring minds want to know, how is sex with Glenn? Scale of one to ten." Amy leaned down so she could mock whisper to Daryl.

"Amy!" Glenn shoved her and glanced over to the few people eating but they didn't seem to be paying them any attention. 

"Really wanna know?" Daryl whispered back still smirking, Amy nodded and Daryl motioned for her to get closer, "Wearin his shirt aint I? Boy's an animal. Easy eleven."

Glenn was sure his face was about to catch on fire as Amy squealed with laughter.

"You both suck." Glenn hid his face in his hands.

"Not as well as you do I'll bet." Amy patted his hatted head then walked off still giggling. 

"Oh god, I still have four more hours on my shift with her." Glenn groaned. 

"Feel sorry for ya then." Daryl pulled his hands away from his face and Glenn could see he was still grinning, "Sorry, couldn' resist some teasin."

"I can see that." Glenn rolled his eyes good naturedly. 

"All that shit aside," Daryl waved in Amy's direction, "Thanks for this kid."

"You know I'm not a kid right?" Glenn wasn't sure how he felt about the nickname or whatever it was. 

"Ya a kid to me," Daryl pinched his cheek and Glenn batted his hand away, "But yea, I know ya aint a kid. I know that pretty well."

Glenn swallowed at the words and tried to keep his face from heating up. Daryl just grinned at him before turning back to his piece of pizza. Daryl really was a lot better at this flirting stuff than him. Glenn was about to have to get off break when Daryl wiped his hands clean on a napkin.

"I gotta head on home. Work is gonna come early." Daryl looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was about eight-thirty.

"Thanks for joining me." Glenn said collecting all their trash.

"Was a pleasure, maybe next time I can treat ya." Daryl stood up stretching; his back popped making him sigh. Glenn was rising too but faltered at the words.

"Next time?" Glenn knew he sounded hopeful but didn't care. 

"Well, if I got them comics I'll have to give 'em to ya and there aint no reason we can't get a bite too." Daryl shrugged but Glenn could see the awkwardness there and found it endearing. 

"That's true." Glenn smiled. He watched Daryl glance around at the empty restaurant then lean forward and leave the lightest of kisses on his lips. 

"See ya later then, feel free ta text." Daryl tugged Glenn's hat low on his brow with a grin before turning and striding out of the place. Glenn was still standing there was Daryl’s truck roared to life then rumbled away.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Amy screeched hopping up and down behind the counter. Glenn honestly couldn't agree more. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I said this one was flowing didn't I? Well here is chapter 2. 
> 
> I just want to say thank you to my girl Writerchick0214 for being so supportive and for giving me hope that this story is good <3
> 
> There is some Korean used in this chapter, nothing major but here is the translations.   
> Eomma-mommy  
> Agi-baby boy   
> Abeoji-father  
> Appa-daddy  
> Nuna-big sister
> 
> I told you watch the tags! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Glenn ended up texting Daryl regularly over the next weeks. They gradually started learning things about each other. Daryl figured out Glenn's school schedule but hated that his work one was so sporadic. Glenn worked five nights a weeks but it could span from starting anywhere after two and end at close or sooner. Glenn could also be working at any time if he had a weekend shift. Glenn was a creature of habit about a lot of things; he liked to eat the same thing every morning for breakfast but would just wing lunch Daryl learned. Glenn also now that he had some spare money from his mom, which Glenn told him about but Daryl didn't ask why there was so much tension in their family, bought a coffee from Starbucks every day and he was so excited that the Pumpkin Spice latte was back. Daryl may have snorted and called him a girl.

Glenn found out Daryl worked every day but Sunday because the garage he worked at was closed and he didn't feel like doing rich folks lawns more than three days a week. Daryl didn't do much outside of work, he would go out to eat or have a drink with Jim or the black guy from the bar that Glenn learned was named Tyreese. Daryl had an older brother and Glenn told him about his three sisters but neither of them really went into detail. Daryl's parents were both dead Glenn found out over a rare phone call. Daryl had been so indifferent about his father’s death but when he talked about his mom it was the polar opposite. His voice would catch and shake and Glenn felt his heart breaking. 

Daryl ended finding the comics one Sunday and called Glenn to let him know. Glenn had just finished an early shift at Willy's when the phone rang. Daryl's name was flashing on his screen and Glenn made a note to take a picture next time they were face to face which they hadn't been in almost two weeks. Work and school kept clashing. 

“Hey." Glenn said swiping the screen. 

“Guess what I found." Daryl said with no preamble. Glenn chuckled as he took off his uniform hat and tossed it on his dashboard. 

“Comic books?" Glenn started his car and he could here Daryl's truck in the background, he must have been driving. 

“Get the man a cigar." Daryl chuckled, “I figured I could bring 'em to ya then we could maybe get something to eat. Ya know, if ya want."

Glenn could practically see Daryl chewing on his lip in awkwardness and smiled as he parked his car in his building tenant lot. 

“Or you could grab some take out and we can watch a movie at my place, how's that sound?" Glenn was just trying to get Daryl back in his apartment and wasn't ashamed to admit it. 

“Damn fine. Any preference?" Daryl asked.

“Not really, just nothing too spicy." Glenn put in the security code and pushing the door open.

“Anythin very spicy ya said? I can handle that." Daryl's smirk was audible. 

“If you bring me something that catches my mouth on fire I'll hurt you." Glenn laughed waiting for the loud as hell elevator. 

“Calm down kid, I wouldn' wanna hurt that pretty little mouth a yers." Daryl suddenly didn't sound so joking but more flirty.

“I think it would benefit you if my mouth stayed in top shape." Glenn flirted back as he entered the lift.

“Ya got that right. 'ight I'll be there in about an hour." It sounded like Daryl might be smiling, “Ya better have more than them super hero movies."

“No promises." Glenn grinned as Daryl snorted, “See you in a bit."

“See ya kid." Daryl ended the call but Glenn was still smiling. 

Glenn took a quick shower and changed into comfortable sweat pants and a tee. He didn't look great but he looked comfortable and the sweats were a bit tight in the hips so his ass looked pretty good in them. Glenn had just bought some beer the day before so there was some if Daryl wanted one but Glenn stuck to Mountain Dew.

Glenn was excited Daryl was coming over. Daryl was usually busy on Sunday's doing god knows what and Glenn didn't ask while Daryl didn't tell. Glenn went into his bedroom and opened his drawer just to check that the pack of condoms he had bought were still where he left them. Glenn didn't know how this evening would go but he wanted to be prepared. 

Glenn was looking through his rows of DVD's when his buzzer sounded. Glenn walked over and hit the button so the door would unlock. A few minutes later a knock came to his door and Glenn went over and opened it. Daryl had one arm full of bags of food and another bag loaded with comics. Daryl managed to balance the food and kick his boots off at the same time. 

“Whoa," Glenn stepped to the side and Daryl walked fully into the apartment, "When you said some comics I pictured three or four."

“Really liked these growin up and so did Merle." Daryl walked into the kitchen and set the bags on the table. It took a minute for the name Merle to click in Glenn's head as Daryl's brother. 

"He won't miss these?" Glenn looked through the bag. 

"Nah, he aint into 'em anymore." Daryl pulled out white food containers and Glenn rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm Korean right?" Glenn picked up a box and opened it to find fried rice packed with pork and beef. 

"Chinese, Korean, same thing." Daryl joked taking the last of the food out then dumping the napkins, packets of sauces, fortune cookies, plastic forks and chop sticks out onto the table, "Pick whatever ya want, I aint picky."

Glenn opened another box and recoiled at the smell of all the spice on some General Tso’s, "That's yours." 

Daryl took the container with a snort. He then moved to open and close Glenn's cabinets until he found the plates and grabbed two. Glenn found some shrimp lo Mein and took the plate Daryl handed to him. They both added some of the fried rice to their plates and chow Mein noodles, Daryl put some white rice on his plate probably to help with the spice of his chicken. 

"There is beer in the fridge." Glenn pulled a Dew out for himself then looked at Daryl waiting for him to say what he wanted.

"Got any more soda?" Daryl asked closing all the containers back. 

"Regular Mountain Dew and Code Red." Glenn shrugged.

"Toss me a Red." Daryl clapped his hands showing he was ready and Daryl threw it to him, "Don't wanna drink since I gotta drive home."

"True." Glenn said as they took their food into the living room, "But if it gets too late or you just have to have some cheap beer you can always stay here."

"I'll keep that in mind." Daryl grinned as he plopped down on the couch, "So anything but super heroes?"

"I have a few," Glenn got up and grabbed a stack of DVD's. Daryl flipped through them then stopped on one.

"This's based off a comic, don't count." Daryl waved his well-loved copy of The Losers at him.

"But they aren't super heroes, so it does." Glenn defended as Daryl considered the Hurt Locker case. 

"Touché, guess it wins then." Daryl set the rest of the movies on the coffee table next to their food and handed Glenn the DVD. Glenn took it and popped it in the player. Glenn settled back down on the couch food in his lap as the pre-menu previews started. 

The food was great; both of them getting up for some seconds then fortune cookies that didn't really have fortunes. How was 'remember to wash your hands' a fortune, seriously? They had stacked their dirty plates on the table for later and Glenn had drifted over until his head was rested on Daryl’s shoulder. Daryl’s hand was on his knee, it was just casually there like it belonged there. 

When the credits start Glenn sat up and stretched. He was smiling because he was so comfortable and cozy. Daryl leaned over and kissed his warm lips and Glenn smiled against his mouth. Daryl’s hand ran through his hair before trail down to run a finger over his soft cheeks.

"I think I might want one of them beers now." Daryl kissed Glenn's cheekbone and he leaned into the ticklish stubble. Glenn got the meaning of the words and he grinned as he stood up from the couch and went to grab a beer for Daryl. Daryl took it with thanks and Glenn popped in another movie before sitting back down next to Daryl. 

Daryl finished his first beer fairly quickly then got up and got another. They were about half way through the movie when Glenn just couldn’t stop himself anymore. He leaned over and kissed Daryl’s neck like he had wanted to every time Daryl took a deep drink. Daryl chuckled as Glenn nipped at his earlobe slightly. Daryl turned and captured Glenn's lips in a kiss that made Glenn tingle all over, Daryl kissed like it was air even when almost completely sober. 

Glenn swung his leg over Daryl's legs and settled in his lap. Glenn gripped Daryl’s hair their tongues touched and slid together, Daryl had a possessive hold on his hips. The bruise on Glenn's thigh from before was nothing more than a fading yellow now but there would be new ones on each hip now he could tell and it made him moan. Daryl was so sweet but he was so dominate too. Daryl’s beard burned Glenn's neck as he sucked down the pale column.

Daryl only tensed slightly when Glenn started opening the buttons of his gray shirt, this one had sleeves but the vest over it with those tattered wings didn't so it balanced out. The skin of Daryl’s chest was warm under Glenn's hands. Daryl let him push the layers off his arms and flung them over the back of the couch. Daryl's hand slowly pushed Glenn's tee up his torso, rough fingertips skimming over his ribs or snagging nipples. Glenn raised his arms and his shirt was pulled off and tossed to the other end of the couch. 

Daryl pulled Glenn flush against his chest and Glenn shivered at the friction from the scars. They kissed again as Daryl ran his blunt nails over Glenn's skin making him arch and shiver. Glenn traced the devil on Daryl's bicep then snagged one of his hands from where it was thumbing his nipple. Glenn nipped at the heart tattooed on Daryl’s wrist then kissed the star a few inches higher on his hand. Daryl’s eyes darkened at the sight and Glenn grinned. He touched the name on the older man's chest and it wasn't really questioning but he did wonder.

"Was my granddaddy on my mama's side." Daryl traced Glenn's appendix scar from when it almost burst and had to be taken out. It was one of his few physical scars from childhood. 

"You must have really loved him." Glenn spelled the letters with his fingertip.

"He deserved it." Daryl looked away and Glenn didn't like that, he didn't like the pain that pinched the sides of Daryl's mouth. 

Glenn kissed his lips and they relaxed, the tension draining out. Glenn leaned back and ran his finger over his lips, touched that beautiful mole and Daryl nipped at his finger. Glenn grinned then slid back in his lap so he could unbuckle his belt, his hands not as clumsy this time. Daryl was wearing boxers this time when Glenn unzipped his worn jeans. Glenn slipped to the floor and Daryl’s legs lulled open for him as he sat between them and pulled the jeans down and off with his socks. Glenn ran his hands up Daryl’s light haired thighs. Glenn grinned when he saw a small snake tattoo on the side of the left one.

Glenn grabbed Daryl’s boxers and pulled them down smiling when his cock snapped up after the waistband was lowered. Glenn tossed the underwear to the side with his jeans then kissed up his thigh, nipping every now and then just to make his hips twitch up. Glenn was just mouthing at the thick rich smelling hair at his base when Daryl’s hand’s wrapped around his biceps and pulled him up. Glenn let Daryl guide him to his feet then yank his sweats down. Daryl made an approving noise in his throat at the fact that Glenn wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

Daryl pulled him down onto the couch next to him and kissed him hard. Glenn leaned back to lie down on the couch with his head on the headrest when Daryl pushed him gently. Daryl kissed down his throat leaving new hickey’s to take the place of the almost faded ones. Glenn’s back arched when Daryl’s mouth closed over one of his nipples, he bit his lip to try and keep quiet. He didn’t know why his chest was so sensitive but he didn’t care as Daryl’s teeth scraped over the hardened buds making him whine. 

Daryl left more marks down his ribs and belly, stopping at his hip bone to bite a little harder so it would bruise darker. Glenn twitched into his mouth even the more painful nips. Daryl’s breathing ghosting over his dripping cock had Glenn moaning loudly. He was glad that the walls weren’t too thin. Daryl’s lips kissed the based and nuzzled his trimmed curls. His whiskers made everything more sensitive as he licked up the length and gave the head a suck. 

“Good ta know yer breaking stereotypes.” Daryl pressed to him and licked up his length again. 

“You’re so cheesy.” Glenn chuckled around a moan. Daryl just smirked at him before swallowing his length down. 

Glenn nearly screamed but bit his lip at the last second. He gripped the back of the couch in one hand while the other held onto Daryl’s hair as his back arched. If Daryl kissed like it was air then he sucked cock like it was nourishment and he was starving. Daryl had a steady deep pace going and Glenn was sure he was going to pass out. When Daryl’s fingers brushed his lips Glenn thought nothing of sucking them in, he had to do something with his mouth besides scream. 

Glenn copied the rhythm that Daryl had going on the man’s fingers. Daryl moaned low in his throat making Glenn twitch at the vibration. Glenn whimpered when Daryl’s fingers slipped out of his mouth but gasped when the spit soaked digits rubbed down his balls and over his hole. Glenn widened his legs as best he could but one side could only go so far because of the back of the couch. A finger slipped inside making him moan and arch. 

Daryl slowed and shortened his sucking as he moved his finger inside Glenn, twisting and nudging near his spot before adding another one. Glenn tightened his hold on the man’s hair as his fingers stretched him. Daryl let him slip from his mouth and Glenn opened his mouth to protest but when Daryl’s tongue lapped over his widened rim only a screamed moan came out. 

Glenn looked down as he panted for breath. Daryl had his eyes closed, dark lashes fanning over his cheeks as he mouthed at Glenn’s hole so he could slip a third finger inside. The sight nearly took his breath away. Glenn reached down and nudged his shoulder, Daryl’s bright blue eyes snapped open and locked on him. Glenn couldn’t put into words what he wanted from the man. Daryl smiled up at him, his eyes crinkling at the corners and Glenn used his hold on his hair to drag him up. Glenn could taste so much of himself on Daryl’s tongue and lips but he didn’t care.

Glenn pushed Daryl’s shoulders until he got the hints and sat back on the other end of the couch. Glenn crawled into his lap and straddled him; Daryl’s leaking cock nudging his ass. Glenn kissed him hard again his hands tugging at Daryl’s hair and to return the favor Daryl gripped his ass cheeks hard in both hands.

“I got condoms in the bedroom,” Glenn panted into Daryl’s mouth. 

“Get up and get one then.” Daryl said it like it was a challenge and honestly it was. The couch was warm and comfortable and Daryl’s skin was so hot and inviting. Glenn really didn’t want to get up.

“Fuck it.” Glenn hissed. They had done it without one before it wouldn’t kill them to do it again. 

“I plan ta.” Daryl slapped his ass cheek hard and Glenn moaned at the slight burn of it. 

They didn’t have any lube because Glenn may be a hussy at time according to Amy but he wasn’t such a slut he kept slick in his end table drawer. Glenn could feel how wet Daryl had gotten him with his own spit and when Daryl spat into his hand it shouldn’t have been anywhere near as hot as it was. Glenn lifted up so Daryl could slick himself a bit, Glenn shuddered when Daryl ran his hand up Glenn’s length collected all his precome then adding it too. 

Daryl’s hand was still a bit damp when it took hold of his hip to help Glenn get positioned. Glenn felt his length nudge his hole and used one hand steadied it as he pressed his hips down. There was some pain like always, the first stretch of penetration but it faded quickly. Glenn sighed as he came to rest in Daryl’s lap; Daryl was running his hands up and down his back and sides soothingly. 

Glenn looked down and saw Daryl looking up at him, his teeth nibbling his lip as his muscles strained to stay still. That’s why Glenn loved this position, he had the control and watching a man fall apart under you was just so amazing. Glenn braced his hands on Daryl’s shoulders as he rolled his hips up a bit and Daryl moaned softly in his throat. Glenn lifted his hips and rolled them back down hitting his spot.

“Oh god Daryl,” Glenn moaned softly speeding up his movements. Daryl’s hands slipped up from his hips to grip his ribs helping him move. Glenn threw his head back with a gasped moan as he bounced in the man’s lap.

“Fuckin hell baby,” Daryl made that deep growl noise again as he leaned up to suck at the exposed length of Glenn’s neck. Glenn felt his canines drag harshly over the skin of his throat as Daryl started thrusting up to meet him. 

Glenn felt lightheaded from the endearment and the extra stimulation he was getting. Glenn was making constant moaned whimpers as he neared orgasm and the shivers that kept racking Daryl showed he wasn’t far behind. Glenn leaned down and sucked a dark mark on Daryl’s neck and the growled moan that came out of him again tipped Glenn over the edge. Glenn twitched in Daryl’s lap as he covered the man’s stomach in his cum; Daryl gripped his hips and pounded his hips up a few more thrusts before tossing his head back biting his lip eyes squeezed shut. Daryl’s bangs were stuck to his forehead as heat rushed into Glenn making him moan. That wave of content pleasure hit Glenn again as he shakily came down from his release. 

“Jesus Christ,” Glenn flopped down on Daryl’s chest as he sagged back against the cushions. 

“Amen ta that.” Daryl ran his hand down his face then shoved his hair out of his face. Glenn smiled at the flush in his tan cheeks and his panting parted lips. Glenn slid up and kissed his chin.

“Say it again.” Glenn whispered and Daryl stilled for a moment a look of confusion crossing his face before he chuckled. 

“Nah, I don’t think so.” Daryl teased ruffling Glenn’s sweaty hair making his bangs fall into his eyes. 

“Come one Daryl, say it again.” Glenn nipped at his earlobe. 

“Don’ wanna.” Daryl sat up with Glenn still in his lip and Glenn shivered as Daryl slipped from inside him. 

“Stop being a tease.” Glenn swatted at Daryl’s hands trying to lift him off. He grabbed the back of Daryl’s neck to stay where he was; Daryl apparently wasn’t above fighting dirty because he tickled Glenn’s side.

“Yer the tease squirming ‘round in a man’s lap.” Daryl slapped him on the ass again before continuing to tickle him.

“Daryl, please. Just once.” Glenn threw his head back laughing as he spoke. Daryl’s hands tightened on him suddenly then he was kissed Glenn’s neck and collarbone.

“Baby,” Daryl nipped his Adam’s apple. 

“Baby,” Daryl bit a mark into the base of his throat.

“God fuckin damn baby,” Daryl held Glenn close and kissed his jaw.

“Oh, god Daryl.” Glenn whined letting the man attack his neck and chest while whispering that word, “If you don’t stop I’m going to need you inside me again.”

Daryl looked down at Glenn’s refilling cock and pressed Glenn deep into his lap so he could feel his own hardening length, “Don’t think that’s gonna be a problem baby.”

\---------------------////////////////

Glenn was walking out of his only class of the day on Wednesday and was wondering if Daryl was in the city that day or not. He was about to stop for some Starbuck when his phone went off. Glenn fished it out his pocket and stopped in his tracks on the sidewalk at the name on his screen.

“Eomma?” Glenn answered the phone.

“Oh Agi, you answer thank goodness.” Glenn’s mother said happily on the other end of the line, “Can you come over?”

“Is something wrong?” Glenn asked walking toward his apartment to get his car. He couldn’t say no to his mother even if he didn’t want to go over to his parent big house. 

“No no no no no no,” She rattled off making Glenn smile, “You’re father just want to talk to you because you will be graduating soon and maybe you stay for dinner.”

Glenn felt his stomach lurch, his father wanted to talk to him. That was never good but it was cute that his mother was already talking about dinner at eleven AM like Glenn could ever stay at their house that long with his father home. 

“I don’t know Eomma I have to go to work tonight.” Glenn hated lying to her but he couldn’t eat at that house, he would make it up to her and take her out one day soon. 

“Shoot,” She whispered, to her that was cussing. Glenn smiled as he unlocked his car and got in. 

“I’ll be there soon.” Glenn started his car as his mom hung up. 

It was a twenty minute drive to his parents’ house and the whole way Glenn was nervous. He father never had anything very nice to say to Glenn and when it came to school he could be downright nasty. So what if Glenn didn’t want to be a doctor, he wanted to be happy. Glenn pulled up to their house and sighed before climbing out of the car. He could hear some noise from the back and figured their overpaid gardener was over that day. 

“Eomma?” Glenn called out walking in the door.

“Agi!” She came hurrying out of the den arms wide open. She was a tiny little thing of a woman with a big smile and a sweet voice but crossing her was not advised, “Been too long.”

Glenn let her hug him hard and long and gripped her right back. He buried his face in her hair and she smelled the same as she had his whole life, like lilac and warm love, “I’m sorry.”

“None of that,” She stepped back and dabbed her eyes before kissing him on the cheek, “Come.”

She grabbed his hand and led him to the den. Glenn swallowed walking into the room, his father was seated in a plush armchair reading a paper that wasn’t local, it wasn’t even from the country they were currently in. She let go of his hand and moved to sit in a matching armchair to the right of his father. 

“Abeoji.” Glenn greeted his father politely. His father said nothing for many long minutes and it made Glenn’s skin crawl. He turned the page of his paper, his eyes scanning it before he finally folded it closed and set it aside. His father would be considered a handsome man if his face wasn’t always so pinched looking. Glenn was literally a younger version of his father but his face has his mother’s soften not the sharp angles like the man before. 

“You graduate this spring, Glenn.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes sir.” Glenn answered anyway. 

“Well, what are you going to do with your life?” Mr. Rhee’s English was much better than his wife’s. He laced his fingers before him like he was waiting patiently for an answer. 

“I-I uh,” Glenn stuttered and he saw the twitch in his father’s jaw, “I am thinking of being an editor. I like writing and I’m descent at it but I’m much better at spotting other peoples mistakes. That or a journalist.” 

Glenn’s father nodded slowly before clearing his throat.

“And you think these are reasonable careers? That they will sustain up through life?” Glenn swallowed at the question.

“It won’t be easy but I will survive.” Glenn spoke softly and respectfully. 

“But not thrive.” He made a disgusted noise, “You are still young, you can still do something meaningful with your life.”

Glenn clenched his fists at his sides but couldn’t bit his tongue, “Just because I’m not cutting into people then my life doesn’t have meaning? We can’t all be surgeons Abeoji .” 

“You can at least try to be something for once in your life.” Glenn flinched at the words.

“Don’t be mean to my baby brother, Appa.” A voice said coming into the den. Glenn whipped around and his oldest sister April was walking in grinning. 

“Nuna,” Glenn said as she hurried over to hug him, “I didn’t know you were back in town.”

April had left for school on the west coast when Glenn was fifteen to be a doctor, she was almost done with medical school and she rarely came home. Glenn’s second oldest sister, Lily had moved to New York to perform on Broadway, she was finally getting minor parts after four years of trying. Then there was Sarah who was only two years older than Glenn but was already married with three kids. 

“Caught a case of homesickness,” April pulled back and held him at arm’s length so she could look him up and down. She seemed satisfied with what she saw then wrapped an arm around his shoulders and stirred him out of the den as she stage whispered, “And I just had to see this gardener Eomma is always gushing and giggling about on the phone. Apparently the new guy is a ‘Cutie Hot Pants’.”

“I say no such thing.” Their mother said but her blush said otherwise. 

“We are not done talking Glenn.” April waved his voice off and stirred Glenn out back. 

“So, you know mom and dad kept a gardener all year to cut the grass and weed and trim the hedges and even shovel the walk come winter if it snows.” Glenn nodded, “Well, the old one died or something and they had to hire a new one a few years back. Well, mom is always just losing her mind over him and I know you can appreciate a sexy man.”

April and their mother were the only ones who knew about his sexual preferences. April opened the back patio door and strolled out taking Glenn with her. Glenn scanned the yard, it was late in the year and the flowers were dying and trees changing colors but their parent’s like to have a neat yard. Glenn noticed a truck parked in the far back of driveway before he saw the man himself.

“Look at that.” April sighed as the man who was crouching mulching the flowerbeds for the winter stood wiping his arm across his brow. Glenn swallowed as he turned to pick out another bag of mulch and the blue design on his sleeveless black shirt could be seen along with his sweaty face. Holy crap, Daryl was his parent’s gardener.

“I bet he would tear a girl up.” April whistled watching him move. Glenn blushed at the words but then an idea hit him.

“I’m going to go flirt with him.” Glenn stepped out of her arm and headed down the patio.

“Are you nuts?” April whispered, “That guy is straight as they come.”

“Bet I can get his number.” Glenn smirked.

“Bullshit. I’ll take that bet, how much?” She crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Bragging rights,” Glenn said making her cock an eyebrow, “That I’m better at getting in a guy’s pants than you are.” 

“You’re on. Well, have at it. School me.” April gave him a smug look and he almost felt sorry for her. 

Glenn walked across the large yard to where Daryl was busy with the flowerbed. Glenn watched his back stretch the martial of the shirt he was wearing as he got closer.

“Yea?” Daryl called back without looking back; he must have heard Glenn coming. 

“I need you to give me your number so I can win a bet against my sister.” Glenn pulled a pen out of his point that he had been using earlier in class. Daryl stiffened then turned slowly to look at him confusion all over his face.

“What the fuck ya doin here?” Daryl pushed to his feet pulling his gloves off and tucking them in his back pocket.

“This is my parent’s place.” Glenn grinned.

“Seriously? Ya never said yer folks were loaded.” Daryl looked around the yard and at the house.

“You never asked my last name,” Glenn crossed his arms over his chest, “If you had asked you would have figured it out. Not a lot of Rhee’s around here.”

Daryl scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish grin, “Musta slipped my mind.” 

“Sure,” Glenn teased.

“So, whata I get if ya win this bet?” Daryl stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked over to the patio where April was watching. 

“My eternal gratitude?” Glenn tried with a chuckle. 

“That would be nice but I’m thinkin bigger.” Daryl smirked.

“What do you want then?” Glenn shifted from foot to foot.

“Well,” Daryl plucked the pen out of his hand and unfolded on of his arms pulling him closer, “Are ya free tonight?”

“Yeah.” Glenn got one number written on the inside of his wrist, shit Daryl was doing area code and everything.

“When’s ya first class tomorrow again?” Daryl started the next number.

“Eleven.” Glenn watched him finish the digit. 

“Ya got beer?” Glenn’s nod got him the third number. 

“Am I makin ya horny right now?” Daryl’s voice was so smug.

“You know you are.” Glenn could hear his voice break but he was rewarded with another number. 

“Are ya still sore at all?” Daryl asked more seriously. 

“Not even a bit.” Glenn smiled getting more of the phone number. 

“Wanna hear what I’m gonna do ta ya?” Daryl went ahead and added the number.

“God yes.” Glenn croaked.

“I’m gonna eat that ass because I can tell it makes ya crazy then I’m gonna put ya on yer stomach and fuck ya until ya can only squirm under me. Will ya like that?” Daryl whispered huskily to him. 

“Oh fuck, please yes.” Glenn blushed at his own voice but Daryl finished his number and handed him back his pen. 

“See ya at three when I finish here.” Daryl had a bit of color to his face too and Glenn found it adorable. 

Glenn looked back at his sister who was stand with his mouth wide open. Glenn waved his hand at her the digits on his wrist clearly visible.

“Well, now she is going to picture us fucking.” Glenn mumbled to himself.

“We could give her a show.” Daryl joked making Glenn laugh.

“Glenn!” His father’s voice made his laugh nearly choke him. Glenn turned to see his father walking briskly off the patio, “What are you doing? Out here playing with the help when we have important matters to discuss.”

“I’m sorry.” Glenn pressed his wrist to his leg hoping his father didn’t see the numbers.

“What is the matter with you?” His father grabbed his arm and jerked him away from Daryl so he could hiss quietly at him, “First you go to school and try and get a plaything of a degree and now you’re out here like this. You don’t need to talk to this man.”

“I was just being friendly, Abeoji.” Glenn whispered and his father shook him because he couldn’t stand when Glenn whispered like a woman. 

“Mr. R he was just sayin hi, really.” Daryl tried to ease the tension.

“Was I speaking to you Dixon? And must I inform you again my name is Rhee and you will say it correctly.” Glenn’s father snipped at Daryl who lifted his hands in surrender and took a step back but his eyes stayed on the hand gripping Glenn’s arm.

“Abeoji, I’m sorry.” Glenn hated how quiet his voice was; his father just killed the volume of it.

“Stop whispering.” He was shook again and his father started dragging him inside, “Why must you always act this way? Do you want to be worthless your whole life?”

“No sir.” Glenn whispered again and winced. He didn’t look back at Daryl but he felt the man’s eyes on him. Glenn jerked his arm out of his father’s grip, “I’m sorry but I have to go or I’ll be late for work.”

“Glenn!” His father yelled but Glenn rushed inside. His mother stepped out of the den looking concerned.

“Why he yelling?” She asked as Glenn held her tight to him.

“It’s nothing Eomma. I have to get to work now, I’m sorry. I’ll send you my graduation information alright? I’ll call you next week.” Glenn spoke into her comforting smelling hair.

“Oh, well work very important. I love seeing you Agi.” She squeezed him and Glenn bit his lip to keep a sob from slipping out. 

“I love you Eomma.” Glenn held her even closer but she didn’t mind. He loved her so much, he really wished his father and him could get along.

“I love you baby boy.” Glenn loved it when his mother used the English version of his nickname. He pulled back and kissed her forehead before excusing himself.

“Glenn-” April was standing by the door waiting for him but Glenn cut her off with a hug.

“Come home more Nuna.” Glenn noticed she smelled like honey and lilac, so much like their mother, “You should come see my apartment some time.”

April stilled for a moment before gripping him tight, “I will.”

Glenn pulled back and she cupped his face for a moment, then their father’s voice could be heard from the back of the house. She squeezed his face then stepped aside letting him escape. Glenn ran out of the house and Daryl was leaning against his Honda.

“Ya okay?” He asked as Glenn unlocked his car trying to stop his hands from shaking.

“Fine, I’ll be at home so see you at three.” Glenn got in his car and went to close his door but Daryl caught it.

“Glenn-” Daryl tried.

“Just let me leave please, I need to leave. We can talk later but please.” Glenn looked over Daryl’s shoulder hoping his father wouldn’t come out. Daryl gave him a look before nodding and stepping back but held onto the door one more moment.

“I’ll knock off here early,” Daryl told him and Glenn nodded. Daryl shut his door for him and Glenn smiled shakily up at him as he started his car. 

Glenn glanced out his rearview mirror and saw Daryl fading away as he drove down the street. Glenn let out a sigh but it was wet. He gripped the steering wheel but his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. When Glenn parked in his spot back at his apartment and rubbed at his blurry eyes he was amazed he hadn’t crashed.

\-----------------------------/////////////////////

Glenn sat in his apartment for the hours until Daryl would come by. Glenn had texted him the building code and let him know the door was unlocked, Daryl had replied with a simple ‘ok’. Glenn had made a pot of coffee thinking it might warm the cold pit his father was so good at putting in his stomach. It didn’t help and the mug sat only half empty on the coffee table. 

Glenn heard the door open at about two-fifteen. Glenn didn’t look up as Daryl kicked his boots off them moved into the apartment. Daryl sat next to him and held a paper cup out to him. Glenn looked over at the steam rolling out from under the lid and saw Daryl’s name scrawled on the white over the brown cardboard holder.

“Pumpkin spice?” Glenn took the cup and gave it a sniff. Daryl nodded standing up with a bag in hand. Glenn was curious but the coffee had his attention. Unlike the crud his own maker had made the brew he was now spitting warmed him greatly. He didn’t know if it was the Starbucks or the fact that Daryl had got it for him. 

Daryl sat back down and held a deep blue bundle out to him. Glenn set his coffee down and took it, he let it unroll and found it to be a plush blanket and Daryl had clearly snipped off any tags. Glenn stared at it then pressed it to his chest and rubbed the soft fibers against his cheek.

“You got this just for me?” Glenn’s voice was soft and warm. 

“Yea, my mama used to buy us stuff when we was upset and she said ‘if ya gotta comfort someone ya gotta start by makin ‘em comfortable’ so I figured I’d get ya that coffee ya like and this thing looks comfortable so I figured….” Daryl trialed off rubbing his neck awkwardly. 

Glenn thought he might cry as he buried his face in the plushness, “Its perfect, all of it. The blanket, the coffee and you. Thank you.”

Daryl reached up and wiped under his eye when he looked up at him with a trembling smile. Glenn hadn’t even felt the tear fall. Daryl looked so concerned and it made Glenn shift closer to him. Daryl didn’t push him to talk but Glenn did anyway.

“He makes me hate myself.” Glenn said on a sob. Daryl pulled him close and wrapped the blanket around him then his arms, “I can never do right in his eyes and he hates me because I am his only son but I don’t want to be drone and just please him. I can’t stand to be in the same room with him but I love Eomma so much I can’t cut him out of my life without him taking her.”

“Eomma?” Daryl asked rubbing his back.

“My mom, well it means mommy but still.” Glenn told him getting a nod, “He doesn’t think I’m smart because I didn’t do something in science or become a doctor. He likes to use the words worthless and meaningless.”

“Do ya feel meaningless when ya do yer school work, sitting writing that complicated as shit thesis of yers?” Daryl petted his hair.

“No,” Glenn didn’t have to think about it, “I don’t.”

“How bout worthless? Ya feel worthless right now?” Daryl tipped his chin up to make him look at him.

“Sometimes I do but not right now. Right now I feel really good and happy.” Glenn closed his eyes when Daryl kissed his forehead. 

“Now finish yer coffee.” Glenn picked the cup up and drank the liquid happily. It made him warm and drowsy which was the opposite affect that it was supposed to have but Glenn was so content at the moment leaning against Daryl. 

“You know we can still do that stuff if you want.” Glenn finished his drink and put it aside snuggling closer to the warm body against him. 

“Not today, ya can owe me.” Daryl still pulled him up off the couch and took into the bedroom, “Let’s jus take a nap and I’ll order food later.”

“Can it be Greek food?” Glenn asked as Daryl stripped him to his underwear then himself before they laid down under Glenn’s new blanket. 

“Yea, whatever ya want baby.” Daryl tucked one of the pillows under his head as Glenn got comfortable using his chest as a pillow instead. Glenn leaned up and gave Daryl a quick peck then settled down.

Glenn didn’t realize how tired he was until Daryl’s deep breathing and very warm body started to lull him. Glenn held the blanket closer around him as he drifted off; it really was a great blanket. 

\---------------------------///////////////////////

They had been seeing each other about three months and one Saturday night when Daryl was staying over a thought hit Glenn.

“Why don’t we ever go to your house?” Glenn looked away from the Breaking Bad reruns on the TV. Daryl stiffened even mid drink of his beer. 

“I live with my brother.” Daryl set the beer down and didn’t look at Glenn.

“You said he isn’t home much and he knows about me, remember I accidently sexted with him that day he stole your phone.” Glenn grinned as Daryl flushed, that had been a weird day. Merle came off really close minded, and he was about a lot of things, but Daryl could do no wrong in his eyes. So, he didn’t much care what gender his little brothers bed partners were. 

“It’s over an hour drive.” Daryl tried to evade.

“A drive you make all the time.” Glenn pointed out, “I know my car sucks but it can handle that. I want to see where you live.”

Daryl sighed and ran a hand down his face but his voice was light as he spoke, “Yer not gonna let this drop are ya?”

“Nope.” Glenn grinned at him, “So, can I stay over next weekend? I’m off next Sunday too so I can come over Saturday after work.”

“I guess.” Daryl sighed.

“Yes!” Glenn fist pumped, “You just have to give me directions.”

Daryl nodded like he was being tortured. Glenn smiled crawling into his lap.

“Awe, don’t look so pained,” Glenn kissed him making Daryl smile, a sight that still took Glenn’s breath away, “I still owe you remember.”

Daryl perked up at that, “True and maybe ya will look even better writhin all over my bed.” 

“I think that is very possible.” Glenn could feel Daryl twitch against him, “But let’s just test out my bed again, you know just to be sure.”

Daryl said nothing just stood up taking Glenn in his arms with him. Glenn laughed wrapping his legs around his waist as Daryl heading for his room. 

\-------------------------///////////////////

Daryl had to work all day at the garage in his town on Saturday so he texted the directions to his place to Glenn that morning. Glenn got off from Willy’s at five while Daryl still had another hour or two to his work day. Glenn had an overnight bag packed in his front seat and he grabbed the spare change of clothes he had left on top of it then changed in the bathroom before leaving. 

“Got a date with Daryl?” Amy giggled as Glenn took off his work hat and pulled on his favorite red one.

“Kind of, I’m staying the night at his house.” Glenn walked out as he said it.

“Oh my god what?” Amy came running out after him, “You’re going to his place?”

“Yeah, I finally get to see it.” Glenn tossed his work clothes in his back seat.

“What’s so great about redneck décor?” Amy joked.

“That’s not the point. I think if I actually see his house it might mean we’re like official. I’ll probably meet his brother and that’s the last step right?” Glenn rambled and Amy smiled at him fondly. 

“Awe, Glenn’s in love.” Amy pinched his cheek making Glenn jerk back.

“Shut up, am not.” Glenn’s voice wavered, “I think I’m not anyway.”

“That so means you are.” Amy squealed.

“Stop it, you’re freaking me out.” Glenn shoved her making her laugh. He didn’t put much thought into the idea of love, he wanted to be close with Daryl and be a couple but love? Glenn had never been in love before so he wouldn’t know. 

“You’re too adorable.” Amy giggled.

“Always good talking to you Amy,” Glenn groaned getting into the car, “You always know just what to say to get my blood pressure up.”

“It’s my job,” Amy grinned as he closed his door then yelled much too loud for them to be outside the place they worked, “Don’t screw in front of a stuffed deer head.”

Glenn still laughed at her as he pulled out of the parking lot and pulled up the directions Daryl had sent him. 

\-----------------////////////////

Daryl said before that he lived out in the middle of nowhere but Glenn could now see it wasn't an exaggeration. The town Daryl lived in was small and had the cozy southern hometown feel to it. Glenn passed the garage Daryl worked at, seeing his truck parked in the lot but Glenn didn't stop because the man was getting off in just a little bit. The two lane roads shifted to large dirt and gravel ones after Glenn turned off the main road. Glenn smiled because a lot of Daryl’s directions used landmarks not road names, like turn left at the Wendy's or right at the big house that looks like it's haunted. It did look like it had a few ghosts Glenn agreed as he turned. 

He drove about three miles down the rough road getting a bit deep into the woods. The last point on the directions said the house would be on the right. Glenn could only see trees for a long time then they just fell away. The house was old that was clear, the blue paint faded but not chipping and the wood still looked to be holding strong. The front porch had a little sag to it but it wasn't falling in anytime soon. Glenn parked his car in the gravel drive that was wide enough for about four cars. He got out and looked at the motorcycle parked next to the porch. 

"Well I'll be damned, that brother of mine is a rice queen." The screen door to the house banged open and Glenn jumped. He looked up at who could only be Merle Dixon.

Glenn swallowed thickly because the man was big, even bigger than Daryl. He was maybe a few inches taller but much wider and his arms were as thick as Glenn's thigh. Merle had lighter hair that was cut in a military fashion close to his scalp but the eyes were the same. The same piercing blue, Glenn now knew it as Dixon blue. 

"Uhh, hey Merle." Glenn shuffled his feet awkwardly. Merle had said something pretty racial but he didn't know if he should take it seriously. 

"Good ta meet ya kid, even though I gotta ditch outta my own house tonight fer yall to have some fun and Daryl aint letting me film it for them fetish websites." Merle slapped him on the back in a friendly way but his strength nearly had Glenn flying to the dirt.

"You go to those sites often then?" Glenn dared to joke. Merle went still for a second and Glenn nearly threw up it scared him so bad, if Daryl could beat Glenn then Merle could tear him in half. 

"Ya got spunk kid, I like that." Merle laughed after a moment.

"I'm not a kid." Glenn mumbled.

"Ya a kid ta me." Merle reached over and pinched his cheek and even though Glenn's face burned he still smiled. Daryl had said the same thing not two days after meeting him. 

"You can't be that much older." Glenn chuckled walking around his car and grabbing his bag out of the front seat.

"Past forty." Merle shrugged.

"Bullshit." Glenn's mouth dropped open, Merle didn't look a day over thirty-five to him.

"Forty-four kid, no bullshit," Merle laughed and smiled more than Daryl, "C'mon in."

Glenn followed him up the porch and inside the house. Every house had its own smell. Glenn's apartment smelled like coffee and those lavender scent crystals he liked. His parent's house smell like cleaning products, the cigars his father liked and just a hint of lilac. The Dixon's house smelled like food, like home cooking and just a touch of the earthy smell of the woods had seeped in. The smell of food though was strong and Glenn's mouth watered a bit at it. 

"Something smells great." Glenn let Merle take his bag and set it on the stairs leading to the second floor. The door opened into the living room and it was large and spacious even with the clutter that just naturally accumulated over years. There were no deer heads on the walk and Glenn felt stupid for looking. The furniture looked worn and cozy. There were two doorways off the living room; one looked like it led into a kitchen and the other a hallway. 

"Daryl's always starvin after work cause the dumbass fergets ta eat during the day, so I usually got dinner fixed fer him when he gets back if I aint out." Merle walked to the kitchen doorway and Glenn followed.

"You are an awesome brother." Glenn inhaled the scent of food that was so much richer in the kitchen. It wasn't huge and modern like his parents but it was big enough for a table and chairs with still plenty of room to move around. The appliances were old but still in good shape. 

"Nah," Merle waved him off and his face was drawn into hard lines that Glenn didn't understand, “Ya wanna sample some?”

“Yeah if sample means eat everything.” Glenn smiled at the man getting a chuckle and Merle’s face softened again. 

Merle grabbed a plate out of a cabinet. He opened the oven and pulled out a platter heavy with fried chicken and tossed a few legs and wings on the plate. From the pots on the stove a scooped out some mashed potatoes and collard greens. He opened a drawer and got a spoon and fork before setting everything on the table. 

“Dig in.” Merle grinned and Glenn didn’t hesitate to sit. The mashed potatoes were thick but not lumpy; the skin had been left in the potatoes which gave them a rich flavor as well as being perfectly buttery. 

“Did you make these from scratch?” Glenn asked after finishing half the potatoes. Merle had grabbed two beers out of the fridge and sat down in the chair next to Glenn.

“Sure did.” Merle looked very smug as he took a drink of beer. 

Glenn picked up a leg next and bit in. The breading was perfect and flaky the chicken moist. There was a kick to the chicken, nothing that would set a mouth on fire but there was warmth and the taste of spice. It was the best fried chicken Glenn had eaten in years. 

“Ya not like collard?” Merle raised an eyebrow as Glenn finished the potatoes and was almost done with the chicken. 

“I’ve never really had them before and they usually taste like burn socks.” Glenn blushed at the words but Merle laughed unoffended. 

“Ya never had Dixon collards,” Merle stood up and grabbed glass bottle of vinegar out of the fridge and dribbled it over the greens, “Ma’s recipe, try ‘em.” 

Glenn picked up his fork and looked at the food; it didn’t look as bad as some he had seen in the past. It was Merle and Daryl’s mom’s recipe too so he had to at least give it a shot. Glenn forked up a small bite and put it in his mouth. They weren’t slimy like he thought that would be, they tasted earthy but there was a hint of pork that went nicely with the tang of vinegar. Glenn chewed staring wide eyed at his plate.

“That good huh?” Merle laughed as Glenn shoved a big forkful into his mouth. There was a rumble outside the house that signaled Daryl’s return. Merle stood up and grabbed another plate. He loaded it down with everything, it was double what Glenn had gotten but the food was so hearty he felt full off what Merle considered a sample.

“Hey,” Daryl called from the front door as he walked in.

“In here Darleena.” Merle called out and Glenn choked on a sip of beer at the nickname. Daryl walked in and gave Merle a small glare but grinned when the plate of food was shoved into his hands. Daryl moved to the seat Merle was previously in. 

“Hi.” Glenn smiled as Daryl sat down and leaned over to peck his temple even in front of his brother. 

“Ya have any trouble hidin the place?” Daryl took a bit out of his chicken.

“Not really but I was tempted to check out the haunted house.” Glenn smiled as Daryl ate, he was really hungry but he worked hard all day. Merle set a bottle in front of Daryl grunted some thanks. 

“Ya got a funny one here.” Merle shoved Glenn’s hat down over his eyes and Glenn batted at his hands to get him to stop. 

“I know.” Daryl grinned before starting his collard greens. 

“I’m outta here, got shit ta do.” Merle ruffled Daryl’s hair earning him a punch in the ribs that had him laughing, “Don’ break the bed or couch or anything else that tickles yalls weird fancy.”

“Fuck off Merle.” Daryl groaned. Merle laughed before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of Daryl’s head but he didn’t get knocked away. Merle winked at Glenn before walking out. Glenn blinked because the affection was so unexpected. 

“He’s been like that since he got out earlier this year.” Daryl ran his fingers through his hair and his cheeks looked dark. Got out? Then it clicked in Glenn’s head, Merle had been in prison and it seemed like it wasn’t the first time if he was reading the vibes right. 

“He must have missed you.” Glenn couldn’t help smiling at the thought. 

“Nah.” Daryl’s face got darker and it was so endearing.

“Or he is just older brother protective of you.” Glenn chuckled as Daryl rolled his eyes. Glenn watched Daryl finished his food and beer, “Do we need to put the food away and wash the dishes?”

Daryl looked around the kitchen then back at Glenn, “It can wait.”

Daryl stood up and gestured for Glenn to follow. Daryl walked to the stairs and grabbed Glenn’s bag then started up, Glenn knew where they were going. Daryl’s room was the first one on the right. His bed was big and looked very comfortable. It looked look an average bedroom. Dresser, bedside table, desk, some clothes on the floor but there was a crossbow leaned against the foot of the bed. 

“Do you use this?” Glenn asked walking over to look at the weapon, it seemed well cared for. 

“Yea,” Daryl tossed his bag down next to the bed.

“That’s awesome.” Glenn turned and found Daryl right in his face, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Daryl smiled and Glenn melted at the sight of it. Daryl looked really good smiling. Glenn shoved him back and Daryl landed on the bed with a bounce. Glenn got on his knees between his thighs and grabbed his belt. 

“Fuck kid,” Daryl sighed as Glenn got his pants open. Glenn tugged his boots and socks off then took his pants and boxers down too. Daryl yanked his hat off as Glenn leaned forward and took his hardening cock into his mouth. 

Glenn sucked him until he was nice and hard, bobbing his head slowly. Daryl reached down and tugged in his shirt, Glenn leaned back and let it be removed. He took Daryl back into his mouth making him moan. Daryl’s hand slipped into his hair as Glenn rolled his balls in his hand. Glenn sucked hard at the head drawing patterns with his tongue as his thumb trailed behind Daryl’s balls. Daryl’s legs lulled open a bit more and Glenn took at that as invitation. 

When his thumb brushed Daryl’s hole then man jerk and tensed for just a second. Glenn rubbed small circles around the rim soothingly. Daryl relaxed and leaned back to rest on his elbows as Glenn continued to wrap Daryl’s cock in the heat of his mouth and dip the tip of his thumb inside. Daryl was tight Glenn could tell but he wasn’t showing any signs of being in pain. Glenn removed his thumb and Daryl’s hips twitched again.

Glenn ran his fingers through the spit that had dribbled down Daryl’s shaft to pool in his curls. Glenn’s finger was slick when it pressed in and Daryl just sighed above him. Glenn backed his mouth off and moved to licked the sides as he moved his finger inside, Daryl was hot much hotter than anything Glenn had ever felt. Glenn got another finger in and Daryl groaned in his chest, it didn’t sounded pained and the encouraged Glenn. He spread his fingers then curled then, he felt his fingertips bump the gland.

“Fuck.” Daryl’s hips thrust against his face where he was lapping at his balls. 

Glenn looked up at Daryl, his eyes were almost squinted shut and he was breathing deep and hard. Daryl locked eyes with him and nodded at the question that must have been on his face. Glenn used his free hand to grab his bag and rummage through until he found the bottle that had made its way to the bottom. Glenn leaned back and snapped the top open, he withdrew his fingers and Daryl sighed. 

Glenn slicked three fingers and pressed them inside, Daryl’s legs opened wider but he didn’t wince or flinch. Glenn moved his fingers, stretching the tight hole carefully. Daryl was softening slightly so Glenn wrapped his other hand around it to stroke him a bit. Glenn felt like he was about to burst out of his pants. A dominating man like Daryl was letting him do this and that thought had him on the edge already. Glenn removed his fingers and Daryl pushed himself up on the bed as Glenn crawled up kicking his sneakers off. 

Daryl reach over and opened his jeans making Glenn sigh at the release of pressure. Daryl shoved his jeans down and Glenn kicked then away with his underwear. He and Daryl managed to get the older man’s shirt off and tossed somewhere in the room but neither much cared where it landed. Glenn used the remaining lube on his hand to slick himself. He got positioned between Daryl’s legs when the man grabbed his chin and made him look at him. Daryl’s face was flushed and a little sweaty. 

“Don’t come inside, got it?” Glenn shivered at the commanding voice and nodded before leaning down and kissing Daryl deep. Glenn understood not everyone liked it when someone came inside them; Glenn liked it when Daryl did though. 

Glenn started pressing his hips forward, there was resistance but then he slipped in and Daryl breathed deeply. Glenn was shocked that he didn’t seem to be in any pain, he was so tight there was no way this happened regularly. Glenn was sure he wasn’t nearly this tight and it always hurt a bit. When Glenn bottomed out he sighed trying to calm himself, this wasn’t going to last long at all and Daryl was softening again. Daryl’s hands ran down his back and Glenn shivered. 

Glenn opened his eyes that he didn’t know he had squeezed shut and nearly stopped breath. Daryl was panting a bit, his face pink and his mouth was curled in a smile as he rubbed his hands all over Glenn’s body. Glenn leaned down and pressed their foreheads together; Daryl’s fingers wound into his hair and kept him there. Daryl’s thighs squeezed his hips and Glenn started moving.

Daryl was larger than him so balancing was a bit awkward but Daryl’s kept him stable with a grip on his ribs and waist. Glenn could feel the tightening in his stomach and groin, it was embarrassing how fast he barreling toward orgasm but he was inside Daryl and it felt amazing. Glenn jerked when Daryl leaned up and bit his neck hard, bruising it then licking it soothingly. Suddenly Glenn was coming and he only managed to get half way out of Daryl before it was too late.

“I’m sorry,” Glenn was shaking all over, “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.”

Daryl’s hands smoothed down his back as he chuckled, “It’s fine I guess, so long as it were an accident.”

Glenn chuckled at the teasing grin on Daryl’s face. Glenn looked down and saw Daryl was half hard still. 

“You know,” Glenn gently pulled out and Daryl just sighed closing his legs as Glenn got into his lap, “I still owe you.”

“Ya do, don’t ya baby.” Daryl smirked before the world went hell winding. Glenn got his bearings back and he was pushed face down in the sheets that smelled amazingly like Daryl. The man had his ass up in the air; Glenn blushed at the vulnerable position. 

Daryl parted his cheeks and his hot breath hit Glenn’s hole. Glenn felt his cock twitch and was glad he was so young and he had such a good recovery time. Glenn tucked his arms under him for balance and fisted the sheets at the first swipe of Daryl’s tongue up his cleft. Glenn sighed as Daryl lapped over his hole, whiskers scorching his ass but it was a good burn. 

Glenn’s orgasm had left him good and relaxed so the tip of Daryl’s tongue could press in with little problem, Glenn moaned as the muscle thrust shallowly inside him. Glenn was rolling his hips back into Daryl’s face, the man had a tight grip on his thighs that was bruising but it just thrilled Glenn more at the possessive hold. Glenn was almost thrashing under him when he withdrew his tongue.

Glenn let out a small ‘unph’ when Daryl shoved his hips down so his hard again cock was pressed to the bed. Daryl blanketed his back with his body and thrust in without worry or stopping until he was to the hilt. Glenn screamed into the sheets at the pleasure that jolted through his body with just a small twinge of pain. Daryl’s pace was relenting, it was hard and deep. Glenn wanted to buck his hips back but he couldn’t get the leverage to do so. His cock was trapped against the bed and the friction of the sheets had his head spinning. 

Daryl’s fingers were bruising his hips where he was hold him down and Glenn wanted more, he wanted so many marks from his man it would be clear he was Daryl’s. Daryl’s pace didn’t falter but it lost some of its rhythm. Glenn wiggled his hips needing just that extra bit friction and the hard jabs on his spot helped shove him into another orgasm. Glenn threw his head back as far as he could as he ruined the sheets under him. Daryl leaned down and sucked on the mark he left on his neck before making it darker. Glenn felt Daryl’s hips twitch then the warm rush of his orgasm. Glenn knew it was coming but that warm content roll of pleasure that came had him spurting just a bit more beneath him. 

Daryl was careful as he pulled out and rolled to the side. Glenn didn’t think he had the strength to move out of the puddle of his own mess. Daryl kissed the back of his neck softly brushing his hair away from his nape. Glenn sighed and turned his head to get a warm kiss on his mouth. When Glenn’s stomach growled they both laughed.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Daryl chuckled moving to stand up. Glenn managed to sit up; the burn of his soreness was nice. 

Daryl bent down to grab his clothes and tossed them in the hamper, Glenn could see the small trialing lines down his thighs catch the light. Glenn swallowed at the sight but it made a tug in his chest. Amy had been right, he did love this man. Daryl pulled some clothes out of his dresser and tossed Glenn a baggy shirt with the Braves logo on it. Glenn smiled tugging it on, it would have been big on Daryl but it was huge on Glenn.

“It’s a hand me down a Merle’s,” Daryl looked him up and down, the shirt came down almost to his knees and Glenn pulled on his black briefs, they would get messy but he had a clean pair in his bag. The underwear stood out under the white shirt and Daryl nodded approvingly. 

“Do I look as good in your clothes as you do in mine?” Glenn teased walking up to put his hands on Daryl’s chest and kissed his chin.

“Better.” Daryl smacked him on the ass before walking out of the room clothes in hand buck naked, “I’m hoppin in the shower, ya go eat.”

Glenn nodded and walked back down stairs as Daryl went into a door across the hall. Glenn went back in the kitchen and grabbed a piece of chicken from the platter that was still in the oven. Glenn stilled when the screen door slammed open and voices came through the house.

“Yo! Yall home?” Someone yelled, “Your truck and bike are out front.”

Glenn didn’t know what to do as the pounding of feet came toward the kitchen.

“Something smells good.” Another voice said.

“Hey! Someone answer!” Yet another voice yelled.

“I think the shower is running maybe they are upstairs?” A more polite person said.

Suddenly there were nine people flooding into the kitchen and Glenn stood by the oven half eaten drumstick in hand. They all stopped and stared at Glenn. Glenn noticed Jim and Tyreese right off but the rest were a mystery. Five unknown men were looking Glenn up and down while three women looked at him confused. Two kids came barreling in but stopped and stared too.

“Uh,” Glenn stuttered, “Daryl is in the shower.”

“Who are you?” A guy with a beard who was wearing a police uniform asked, a guy with a matching uniform was next to him and crossed his big arms. 

“Glenn.” He said dumbly.

“Wait, you’re Glenn?” A beautiful black woman asked stepping up to him.

“Yeah?” Glenn knew it came out a question but these were people he didn’t know, a lot of people he didn’t know and he was barely dressed with Daryl’s cum dripping out of him. 

“Well, shit,” She smiled big and bright, “He just gushes about you all the time which is impressive because Dixon’s don’t get emotional about much. I’m Michonne by the way.”

“Hi,” Glenn felt better knowing her name and she was nice. The two other women walked up, the older one with graying hair that was named Carol even hugged him. Lori who said she was bearded cop, Rick’s wife cupped his face and told him how adorable he was. 

A little girl ran over to him and tugged on his shirt, “Yeah?”

“You smell like Daryl.” She blushed as she looked up at him with big eyes, “You can’t smell like him because he is my boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Glenn smiled at then leaned down and whispered to her, “Can you maybe share him with me?”

“Hmmm,” She hummed then broke out into a big smile, “I guess so.”

“Thanks…” Glenn trailed off and she told him her name was Sophia. Then she ran outside with Rick’s son Carl as he had been informed. 

“Ya do smell like Daryl.” A blonde man with a serious mustache sniffed at him making Glenn uneasy, “Sorry, names Axel.”

Glenn shook his hand but Axel sniffed him again. 

“You’re freaking him out,” A bald black guy shoved him aside, “Just call me T-Dog and ignore Axel he has a few screws loose.”

“Do not.” Axel protested but Glenn chuckled anyway. 

“I’m going to get Daryl.” Shane, Lori had told him the other cops name, said heading for the stairs.

“When is Gov getting here?” Jim asked taking the chicken out of the oven and helping himself, Glenn had trashed his own piece finding he didn’t have much of an appetite anymore. 

“Gov?” Glenn didn’t know who or what that was.

“The Governor or that’s what we call him and he is on the way, maybe five minutes.” Tyreese helped himself to some collards. 

“He is our pack leader.” Lori said before scolding the men for not using plates.

“Pack leader?” Glenn didn’t understand.

“Wait, Daryl hasn’t spoken to you about this?” A man with glasses who introduced himself as Milton looked concerned. 

“About what?” Glenn snapped at the man, these weren’t answers of value and it made him nervous that all these people just waltz into Daryl’s house like this. 

“Gov’s almost here, he just called.” Shane called out walking down the stairs but Daryl barreled down past him. He shoved people out of his way and grabbed Glenn.

“Ya gotta go now,” Daryl started pulling toward the front door.

“Daryl, what’s going on?” Glenn tried to get him to stop yanking on him.

“They weren’t supposed ta fuckin be here today.” Daryl was halfway through the living room when Glenn dug his heals in.

“What is all this? Pack leader? Daryl, what the fuck?” Glenn refused to move. 

“You haven’t told him anything?” Rick asked shocked. 

“It didn’t come up,” Daryl growled and Glenn was scared by the sound for the first time, “Michonne can you go to my room an’ grab his clothes and bag?”

She gave him a look but ran upstairs anyway. 

“I’ll explain everything later but ya gotta get outta here ‘fore that fucker gets here.” Daryl seemed frantic. 

“Daryl, I don’t-” Glenn started but stopped when Jim walked up and took a deep breath next to Daryl. That was weird and made Glenn even more uneasy and uncomfortable. 

“Oh fuck,” Jim took a step back, “Smell him!”

Everyone but Milton took a deep inhale then grimaced. 

“Are you stupid?” Shane hissed.

“Did you let him fuck you?” Tyreese looked uneasy as he asked Daryl.

“Of course he did, the humans scent is practically coming out of his pores.” Axel buried his face in his hands. Glenn’s stomach clenched at the word ‘human’. 

“Gov is going to kill you.” Lori gasped.

“No,” Michonne said walking back down stuffing Glenn’s clothes in his bag, “He is gonna kill the boy.” 

“What?” Glenn whimpered, he was so confused he felt like he was drowning. 

“We got to get him out of here.” Shane grabbed Glenn and started dragging him out.

“That’s what I’ve been fuckin sayin.” Daryl snapped. Rick shoved the door open and they started to stumble out but stopped in their tracks. 

“Well, what is this?” The voice that spoke was polite but it didn’t sound right, it sent a chill through Glenn’s whole body. The man on the porch was dressed nice like he might have a political job to go with the name. His face was handsome but it put Glenn on edge, there was something in those eyes that were locked unblinkingly on him. 

“He got lost and Daryl was giving him directions.” Carol piped up and everyone nodded.

“Smells like Daryl here gave him more than that,” The man who was obviously the Governor said, “Step back please.”

Daryl didn’t budge but everyone else shuffled back toward the door to the house. 

“Where’s that brother of yours?” Governor asked leering at Daryl, it was the only word that fit, leer. 

“Huntin. Yall aint supposed ta be here, pack meetin is tomorrow.” Daryl’s teeth were clenched as he spoke. Pack meeting?

“Grimes has a meeting at the police station tomorrow, I thought someone called you to tell you the change.” The Governor didn’t sound like he enjoyed explaining himself.

“No call.” Daryl ground out. 

“Well, can’t say I’m disappointed. I get to meet the Glenn you have talked about.” Governor stepped forward and reached to put his hand on Glenn’s face.

“Don’ fuckin touch him.” Daryl knocked his hand away and there was a collected intake of breath behind them.

“I am your pack leader,” Something flashed in the man’s eyes, for a moment they looked animalistic and very dangerous, “You may be an alpha but you will obey me.”

“Then don’ touch him.” Daryl growled. Then an arm connected with his chest and it caught him off guard so Daryl stumbled back into one of the columns holding up the porch roof. Glenn almost screamed at the violence and took a few jerky steps back. 

“You infuriated me!” Governor growled right in Daryl’s face but then stopped. He dipped his nose close to Daryl and sniffed. Daryl shoved him away with a snarl. 

The air suddenly felt too heavy to breathe, the tension in the air was palpable. The man that Glenn didn’t even know turned to him with so much hate and anger in his face. The fact that it was aimed right at him made his stomach hit the porch between his feet.

“Who the fuck do you think you are you little insect?” The man’s voice didn’t sound right, it didn’t sound human. Glenn whined taking another step back, “Don’t you run from me.” 

“Calm down sir.” Milton tried to soothe him but he growled at the man and Milton jerked back like he had been struck.  
“Leave him alone.” Daryl grabbed his arm but the man shoved him back and purposely angled the push so Daryl lost his footing and fell down the front steps. 

“Daryl!” Glenn called out without thinking, the steps were low but the fall was awkward. A hand wrapped around his throat making Glenn yelp as his airway was blocked. 

“A human? How could he do that with a human?” His hand squeezed tighter and Glenn clawed at his hand and wrist but he wasn’t deterred, “You are so fragile, I could break you without even exerting myself.”

“Gov, stop it. Let him go.” Rick grabbed his shoulder but a back hand across his face had him stumbling. Shane growled as he rushed to steady the man and Lori looked about to pounce. 

“Grimes your actually a good alpha and follow your leaders orders, don’t mess that up now. So calm your woman and muzzle your bitch.” Governor said casually over his shoulder and Glenn was starting to see spots in his vision. 

“Let go!” Carol had tears in her eyes, the kids were pressed to her so they couldn’t see, they has come back inside to find the scene, “You’re killing him.”

“That’s the plan,” Glenn was passing out and he was sure if he did he wasn’t waking back up. Everything was getting far away but a loud growl from the yard had the hold on his throat dropping. Glenn hit the floor of the porch gasping and coughing, the sudden influx of oxygen was painful but it was amazing too. 

Glenn looked over and jumped. Next to Daryl, who was getting to his feet his face twisted in a snarl, was a large wolf. It stood as tall as the man’s chest; its light brown fur bristled as its teeth were bared in a deep growl. Governor took a step back as the wolf barked harshly before returning to growling but then he stepped back up and glared at the pair in the yard. 

There was a sickening pop and tearing sound and Glenn couldn’t believe his eyes as the man’s skin seemed to rip from his body and a big wolf stood on the porch growling back. Its chestnut brown fur was on end but Glenn could tell it was smaller than the wolf in the yard. 

“Don’t!” Milton yelled but it was too late. The wolf on the porch pounce and the lighter one met it halfway. They snarled as the connected. The larger wolf’s teeth sank into the other neck and flung it. The wolf took the impact and rolled with it back to its feet. Glenn sat in shock watching the beasts bite and claw at each other. 

Suddenly people were rushing into the yard yelling and trying to make them stop. Carol took in the children inside and a hand gently touched his shoulder. Tyreese gave him a comforting smile but he couldn’t return it. He felt numb for the most part but under that was fear, deep and sharp fear. 

“No!” Axel yelled and Glenn looked over to see the smaller wolf snap down hard on one of the other wolves back legs. It yelped and its leg gave out for a moment. The darker wolf rolled and locked onto the porch, onto Glenn. 

“Move Glenn!” Lori screamed as the men rushed for the porch but the wolf was faster. Glenn could see the red stained teeth, the other wolf’s blood tainting its snarl and he could already feel the pain. Tyreese grabbed him and started to move him but Glenn could tell they weren’t fast enough. 

There was another stomach turning crack and rip then the wolf charging toward them went rolling to the side with a cry. A huge dark brown wolf had it pinned, it was just a hair smaller than the light brown wolf but they were both much larger than the one now thrashing on the ground. The dark wolf pressed down hard onto the other wolf’s throat with its large paws and it stilled. The light wolf was limping slightly as it came over, its mere presence intimidating. 

“Come on.” Michonne grabbed him out of Tyreese’s hands and dragged him to his car pressing his keys into his limp hands. She opened the driver’s door and threw his stuff in. Glenn looked over and saw the dark brown wolf let the smaller wolf up and it ran into the woods limping and bleeding heavily from its fight with the light brown wolf.

Glenn looked at the wolf; it was so large it was almost to the middle of his chest. It didn’t walk near him just looked at him and it seemed sad. Its eyes weren’t amber or brown but deep dark blue, a blue he knew well. Glenn looked down at the torn pile of clothes on the ground, then back at the wolf. The light wolf walked over and nudged their heads together in what seemed to be a comforting gesture.

“Go; don’t stop until you’re out of town.” Michonne shoved him in the car and his eyes left the wolves. Glenn nodded dumbly and started his car.

“Hey, for what it’s worth,” Shane came over with a sympathetic look, “I’m sorry all this happened.”

Glenn nodded again and his door was slammed. Glenn didn’t buckle his seatbelt as he put the car into reverse. He looked at the yard on last time but the wolves were gone and everyone was walking back into the house. Glenn avoided the other cars now packing the driveway and headed down the bumpy road. 

Glenn drove straight out of town, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles hurt. Glenn saw a sign for a rest stop and pulled in turning off his car. There lot was empty and it was dark now, the sun had just set a few minutes earlier. Glenn swallowed then winced at the stab of pain in his throat. He looked up in the rearview mirror, the parking lot and restroom lights were bright enough that he could see the dark ring around his neck, each finger clear. 

Glenn stared at it then touched it gently swallowing again more carefully. He was shaking and pretty such he was in shock. His face was pale and his lips wouldn’t stop trembling. As he examined the finger bruises he spotted another mark low on the base of his throat, a bite mark. Glenn touched it but it didn’t hurt like the other places did. This one made him feel content but there was something else. Fear, he was so scared.

Glenn’s hand clamped over his mouth just in time to muffle a scream that had been bubbling up inside him for what felt like ages. He didn’t know what he had just seen because it wasn’t possible, it was crazy. Glenn pressed his other hand over his mouth as the screams just kept coming. His throat felt like it was going to tear apart but he couldn’t stop. Glenn squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

Those had been Daryl’s clothes on the ground rip apart just like the clothes the Governor had been wearing when he, when he had changed. Glenn took his hands away from his mouth because the screams had stopped but sobs came as he started the car again, he needed to get home.

The drive went by in a blur; Glenn couldn’t remember any of it after the rest stop. He got out of his car locking it behind him then went into his building carrying his bag uncaring of his state of dress. The elevator didn’t sound as loud but he was sure it was the shock that quieted it. Glenn could barely lock his door after him as he entered his apartment. 

He dropped his bag by the door uncaring that his phone was stuffed in his jeans inside of it, he didn’t want to speak to anyone. Glenn stumbled to his room without turn on any lights and dropped to the bed. His body was stiff and filthy but he couldn’t get back up to do something about it if he wanted to. 

Glenn curled up in his plush blanket, burying his face in the soft blue. The same shade of blue he had fallen in love with. It was the blue of that wolf’s eyes. The same blue as Daryl’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!
> 
> Comments make me happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was a bear then it turned into a monster. I had some struggles but got back on track after I let it sit a bit. 
> 
> Thanks again to my girl Writerchick0214 who is always so good about listening to me whine about my writing and always encouraging me.
> 
> MIND THE TAGS!
> 
> Okay I have a few songs that could go along with this chapter. In order they are 
> 
> My Heart Is Open - Keith Urban  
> Southern Air - Yellowcard  
> Our Farewell - Within Temptation
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the mistakes if there be any (and let's be honest this is me there probably will be)

Glenn was in a haze over the next few days. He had managed to roll out of bed the next day stiff and aching. He tossed the messy clothes he was wearing in his hamper then tried to wash everything off and even when his skin stopped itching from the pull of dried sperm and sweat he didn’t feel better. Glenn stayed in the shower until the water ran cold and didn’t even give the increase in his water bill a thought as he finally stepped out. 

Glenn stared at the marks circling his throat and felt a tremor of fear shot through him. They didn’t hurt as much anymore, more sore with a dull throb when he swallowed or moved his head too fast. He touched the dark mark at the base of his throat, the teeth imprints in his neck throbbed slightly, there was still fear but it calmed him as well. Then he dropped his hand from his throat and tried to not think about the bruises there again. 

He got stares in class, one teacher even pulled him aside after the class to make sure he was alright; Glenn just nodded and made up a lie that he didn’t even try to remember. Work was harder. Willy, the owner took him into his office and they had a game of twenty questions about the bruises but Glenn gave him no solid answers. Since there was no rule against the presences of the marks all the man could do was say he was there if Glenn needed him then schedule him to work in the back until they faded. Morales asked once but Glenn didn’t answer him so he dropped it, unfortunately Amy was a whole other story.

They didn’t have a shift together until Wednesday and he wasn’t really answering her texts. He had stopped picking up his phone because every time he did he hoped there would be some message from Daryl but there never was and Glenn didn’t know what to say even though he start about thirty texts just to discard them. They never went very far past ‘please tell me none of that was real’ which in theory was a descent thing to say considering what had happened but he just couldn’t send it because he feared the response. 

Glenn had been at work two hours when she came in, all cheery smiles even on hump day. Glenn hadn’t been trying to cover the bruises so when she walked into the back where he was busy putting together a meat lover on garlic crust the noise she made had his stomach clenching. He looked up as he put on the last of the bacon and handed it off to Morales to stick in the oven. She had stopped in her tracked, her chest rising and falling so slowly he could tell she was consciously doing it. Her eyes were locked on his throat and the intense scrutiny had him squirming.

 

“Can I speak with you privately for a moment?” Her voice was clipped and he knew he couldn’t say no. The only private place they could talk was the employee bathroom in the back and he let her drag inside.

She didn’t say anything at first just tiled his head up and leaned in close to his neck to get a better look. Amy poked one of the finger shaped bruises and he winced slightly, they were still tender. She didn’t touch them again but she leaned his face back down taking in ever inch then grabbed his arms flipping them over, it took him a moment to realize she was looking for more bruises.

“Amy stop.” Glenn rested his hand over hers were she was trying to untuck his shirt. She did stop and he was glad because she would have seen the bruises on his hips and thought the wrong thing.

“Did he do this?” Amy’s voice was low and venomous gesturing to his abused flesh. 

“No, he didn’t.” Glenn answered quietly.

“Then who did?” She demanded, “I swear if I get my hands on them.”

Glenn jolted at the words; no, Amy could never do that. He grabbed her arms maybe a bit too tightly but she didn’t call him on it, “No Amy, it’s no big deal so don’t worry about it. It’s over, so let’s just move on okay?”

“But Glenn, someone can’t just hurt you like this.” Amy protested.

“I’ve been hurt worse,” Glenn was surprised to find that wasn’t a lie, his ass had been kicked much worse in high school but he had never been so scared for his life before. She didn’t need to know that though.

“It still isn’t okay.” Amy’s eyes got misty as she ran a tip of her finger over his throat.

“I know, it isn’t okay but it’s over.” Glenn reached up and cupped her face in his hands.

She sniffled and gave a nod, he smiled as he squeezed her face in his hands making her cheeks chub up. She sputtered and batted him away. He laughed, he was shocked by the sound of it but it still happened, for the first time in days he laughed and smiled and it felt good and normal. 

“So, how was Daryl’s hou-” She didn’t get to finish the question because Glenn opened the door and started walking out, it was so clear he was avoiding the question but he didn’t care.

“Gotta get back out there.” Glenn didn’t stop when she called his name, he just went over and looked at the next order and got to work on the pie. 

Glenn managed to get through work fine once the shock of the bruises went down and classes were right back to normal minus a few strange looks. It was Friday; Glenn had just got out of class and grabbed a coffee when his phone went off. He didn’t pull it out for maybe a block because he was balancing his books and Pumpkin Spice. He paused at the crosswalk and managed to fumble his phone out. 

The overly expensive liquid hit the curb as the paper cup slipped out of Glenn’s fingers. His books almost went down too but they were perched in the arm holding his phone. People stepped back from him then hurried across the street when the WALK lit up but Glenn couldn’t move. Glenn’s eyes were locked on the dimming screen as it trembled in his fingers. It was a short text, a simple one but it flipped Glenn barely balanced world on its axis yet again. 

The screen went black but the words were burned into his eyes. It was such a small thing the text, ‘I’m sorry’ was all it said but Glenn didn’t know how to process that. Glenn didn’t know how to answer Daryl and he figured he wasn’t expected to. 

\-------------------------//////////////////////

Glenn ended up not answering the text; he just drifted home and worked on his thesis. School work was becoming easy to do, the mind-numbing factor of it was nice and it was something to focus on to keep his mind off other things. He would sit for hours and just think about school and English shit and getting ready to graduate, it was a hollow escape but it was better than curling up on the couch and trying to figure his mess of a brain out. 

The weekend was tougher, he hadn't spent one alone in weeks and suddenly his apartment felt too quiet. Glenn tried not to look at his coffee table where the beer cans Daryl had left still sat, he had tried to throw them in with the rest in the scrap bag but couldn't. The Duck Dynasty episodes on his DVR went unwatched but he didn't cancel the recording. When Glenn woke up at six in the morning on Sunday, the time Daryl usually rolled over and was kissing him goodbye because he had to head home, he knew he wasn't as okay as he had been trying so hard to pretend to be.

He just didn't know what to do because no one growing up ever sat down and told him what to do when you find out your maybe boyfriend is probably a werewolf. Glenn must have been out that day during sex-ed because he didn't know how he should feel. Well, how he should feel besides scared. He was scared because what happened wasn't possible but he had seen it with his own eyes, granted he had just been being choked to death so maybe he hallucinated a bit but he had a sneaking feeling he hadn't. 

It was a week after he had received the text and he still didn't know what he needed to do, he had tried to answer the damn thing but every text just kept getting trashed again. Glenn wasn't expecting company and hadn't buzzed anyone in so when there was a knock at his door he didn't know who it could be. He definitely wasn't expecting to see Merle standing on the other side.

"What?" Glenn intelligently stuttered. 

"Stole Daryl phone while he was mopin' and found that text where ya told him the code ta ya building." Merle casually shrugged, “Didn’t know the number though, been knocking on every door fer eight floors.”  
"How did you know which building?" Glenn asked and the conversation felt normal and that was a good thing. Well excluding the part about theft and privacy invasion and that fact that Merle apparently knocked on all his neighbors doors looking for him. That would be fun to explain later. 

"Followed him once," Merle shrugged again and that was a weird thing to admit but Glenn honestly wasn't all that surprised, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, uh yeah." Glenn stepped back and let him inside.

Merle walked in and gave the place a look over then gestured at the couch and Glenn nodded. Merle sat down comfortably even though he was in a new place, this was Glenn's place and he felt awkward. 

"Ya never answered him." Merle said apropos of nothing but Glenn knew what he meant.

"I didn't know what to say." Glenn felt bad for admitting it but it was true, “Still don’t I guess.”

"Yea, that's what we figured." Merle snorted but he didn't sound mad or offended. Glenn looked over at him as he ran his hand over his head scratching at his short light hair. 

"You were that big light brown looking wolf weren't you?" Glenn swallowed because he finally voiced one of the real questions burning inside him; he voiced some of his true worry. 

"Yea." Merle nodded and it was so casual but it hit Glenn hard. It was true then, those wolves were who he thought they were and somehow that knowledge wasn't as terrifying as he thought it would be. It actually felt assuring because hey at least he wasn't going crazy. The crazy shit was real. 

"How?" Glenn's voice cracked but he needed more answers because he was starting to feel better. They say knowledge is power after all and Glenn wanted to know everything.

"Fer the most part we're born this way," Merle sighed, "We're Weres, shifters."

"Like werewolves?" Glenn soaked in the words.

"Ya could call us that but the stereotypes are shit." Merle grinned at that and Glenn smiled a bit too.

"So, what's true and what isn't?" Glenn relaxed back on the couch. This was crazy; he was having a serious conversation about werewolves.

"Silver is true but that's for any Were not just us wolves." Merle said.

"Wait; there are other kinds of you?" Glenn's eyes widened.

"Yea, panthers, tigers, lions, even bears. Wolves're usually the strongest though and I aint blowing myself when I say that, it's jus fact." Merle still looked smug about it. 

"But all of you guys are wolves right?" Glenn really needed to be making notes. 

"Yea. Ok, that only eatin humans shit is jus that, shit, we eat animals fer the most part." Merle continued breaking down myths.

"For the most part? So, you will eat people." Glenn swallowed.

"Rarely." Merle clarified.

"Can you change people?" Glenn asked absently touching the almost faded bit on his neck. Merle laughed at the move and Glenn blushed.

"We can but not as humans and he didn't even break the skin ya wuss." Merle reached over and nudged him when Glenn sighed.

"But if you scratch someone or bite them as a wolf they change?" Glenn actually started looking for a note pad as he spoke, he seriously needed notes. 

"Not necessarily. A scratch won't turn ya ever but a bite will sometimes. We got this like venom we can control; we gotta wanna change the person for it ta be produced." Merle explained and Glenn wrote it down on some paper he found. 

"So you're coherent when you’re a wolf?" This conversation really would sound crazy to outside ears. 

"Yea, and we aint gotta change on the full moon but there is a draw," Merle stood and started for the kitchen, "Ya got any beer?"

"I think so," Glenn watched him open his fridge and pull one out, "So tell me about the uuh, the pack."

"Well, there's Blake," Merle took a drink of beer and Glenn gave him a questioning look, "The Gov, he's pack leader cause he formed the thing."

Glenn started writing down everything Merle told him. Grime's was second in command and also an alpha, which Glenn had to get the run down on the whole pack gender hierarchy thing. Lori was his wife and she was a beta. Shane was Grime's right hand man, and was also the man's omega who gave him his son Carl, that threw him for a loop. 

"Hold on, so Rick has a wife and this Shane guy?" Merle nodded, "And they are all okay with that arrangement?"

"Lori is a beta, they aint very fertile so when she couldn’t get pregnant she let him have an omega. Like I told ya omegas are made ta be with alphas and vice versa. We all could tell fer years them two was dancing around each other, ya know yer mate the first time ya meet 'em but Grime's wanted a wife and ta be faithful but the pull and the fertility thing finally won out I guess." Merle was on his third beer by then. 

"The pull?" Glenn was still taking notes. 

"It's how ya know when ya met yer mate, it's like yer drawn ta 'em." Merle answered. 

"Oh, okay. Go on about the pack."

Jim, Tyreese, T-Dog and Axel were betas and used for muscle and increasing the pack numbers. Michonne was the only wolf in the pack that was born human, she was changed when she was a teenager by a man who was infatuated with her but she wasn't his mate. The Governor ended up killing the wolf because he was unstable and a threat. Michonne was grateful but didn't trust wolves back then; she didn't really even at present. Carol was from up north and she and her husband had moved down before Sophia was born. Milton was human, all packs liked to have a human connection and there was a running theory that the man might have a thing for their leader but was scared to do anything because the Governor was very picky and only had eyes for one other wolf. 

"Which wolf is that?" Glenn asked rubbing his temples, this was so much information. 

Merle made a noise of disgust before getting up and grabbing another beer. He stayed in the kitchen and Glenn heard him open the beer then the can crinkled a few minutes later as the fridge opened again. Glenn didn't think he would answer so Glenn glanced over all his notes.

"Can alphas be together?" Glenn wasn't sure on that point.

"Nah, not really. We generally don' like each other," Merle finally walked back in, "But we're loyal so we can get along."

"I see," Glenn made a note about that. He set his paper aside and ran his hand through his hair, "With what happened that day, will there be problems? With the Governor?"

Merle snorted, "That fucker shoulda known better than to try shit like that on our land."

"I thought the pack owned the land or something?" Glenn almost looked over his notes again but didn't, he needed to try remembering all this. 

"The pack runs the town and Atlanta but them woods is Dixon land, has been for generations and that fuck wad Blake aint takin it from us." Merle growled and Glenn shivered. It wasn't really scary, it was like when Daryl used to growl. It wasn't like those growls from that day, so full of danger, this one was just anger but not at him. 

Glenn nodded. There was only one more thing he really wanted to ask and he really needed the answer to it, "Should I be scared?" 

Glenn was terrified even with all this information he could still be killed so easily, even if he accepted all this he didn't know if it was safe for him to even dive into this strange word. His life could be snuffled out with only one hand and if his guess was right, some of them were much stronger than the Governor. 

"Not of Daryl, never of Daryl." Merle said without hesitation, "He would die fer ya but would never hurt ya, ever."

"Why me?" That's one thing Glenn didn't get, what was so special about him that Daryl would have risked his life in a fight over him, granted Daryl had totally taken the other wolf down but still. 

"Ya done went and took all them notes but ya can't piece that together?" Merle smirked and Glenn thought over everything. 

"The pull?" Glenn's jaw went slack as Merle nodded, "You can't be serious."

"Ya gonna tell me ya haven't felt anything? Nothing special or different?" Merle cocked an eyebrow at him, "Mates work on both ends, human or Were."  
"Well," Glenn felt his face heat up as he scratched the back of his neck, "There this feeling sometimes."

"It happen when he fucks ya?" Merle asked far too bluntly. 

"Jesus Merle," Glenn hated how hot his face felt as he whispered, "Yeah."

"That's the pull, congrates kid ya landed yerself a pureblood American redneck aplha wolf." Merle grinned and Glenn groaned. 

Merle was good about answering anything Glenn asked, he had a joking air to him a lot but he was serious. Merle went through all the beer in the fridge which was at least a six pack and a half but never slurred his words. Glenn was trying to go through all the myths so he could have all his information in order.

"Do you guys age normally?" Glenn called from the kitchen where he was grabbing a soda, his birthday cards from Amy and his mom held up on magnets on the fridge door made him think of the question. 

"Not really, it's kinda double reverse dog years." Merle laughed at his own joke.

"How so?" Glenn sat back down next to him on the couch. 

"It's hard to explain, pretty much we look a year older when our bodies feel older. We age regular until we turn twenty though, then it just slows down." Merle answered scratching his head like the dynamics of it even still confused him.

"So, if you don't feel older by your birthday this year you won't look any older?" Glenn was a bit confused by that but was trying to make sense of it.

"Yea, we usually can go about a decade or two before we age again." Merle nodded.

"Wait, then how old are you guys? Daryl said he was thirty-three and you said forty-four, what’s the real number?" Glenn's eyes widened, how old where they really?

"Ya don't need ta know all that kid." Merle shook his head.

"Yes, I do. If I am going to be with Daryl and you I need to know this. Full disclosure." Glenn was shocked by his words; he wasn't running for the hills like a sane person, he wanted to stay. Maybe Merle was right about that mate pull thing.

"I was born in 1787 and Daryl eleven years later." Glenn fell off the couch; he literally lost his balance sitting down and fell to the floor. Merle looked down at him with a questioning expression as Glenn gaped up at him.

"226? That would make you over two centuries old." Glenn finally spoke.

"Look good don't I?" Merle grinned and Glenn couldn't help chuckling. 

"So where do the other ages come from?" Glenn managed to get back on the couch.

"We try and track our aging, it's different every time. If we look older we age a year, I keep my age eleven older than Daryl." Merle explained. 

"Is everyone in the pack that old?" Glenn grabbed his notes and added this new information to it. 

"Yea, not Michonne though, she was changed so she ages differently not a slow." Glenn nodded writing that down. 

"Are you the oldest? The Governor doesn't look as old as you do." Glenn hoped that his words weren't offensive.

"I got more than a few decades on 'im and better blood." Merle smirked smugly.

"Better blood?" Glenn asked still making notes.

"It's genetics, my old man was an alpha born from alphas, it's rare fer two alphas ta have kids but they did. Ma was an omega from an alpha and omega pair, don't let the bullshit theories online fool ya, omegas are tough as shit most alphas won't mess with them. Jus cause someone submits ta ya don't mean ya couldn't kill ya, remember that." Merle smiled as he spoke about his mom even though his face had been neutral about his father. 

"And the Governor?" Glenn asked.

"He is lucky ta be an alpha, two beta parents from beta families. That's weak blood." Merle looked smug again. 

Glenn nodded as he wondered. The scars on Daryl's body, Merle said they healed quickly when Glenn had asked if his leg was okay after it was bitten. Why did Daryl have scars then?

"Merle can I ask a personal question?" Glenn looked up at him and Merle nodded, "Daryl has scars, a lot of them and I think he got them from your dad but how?"

Merle stiffened for a moment and cleared his throat, "Like I said we're made of tougher stuff and it aint all blood."

Glenn watched as Merle lifted his shirt and there were lines of scars across his stomach and chest, bunches of poorly healed flesh on his sides and waist. Glenn's hand reached out on its own but he managed to stop it before his fingers hit flesh. Merle grunted that it was okay and Glenn ran his fingertips over the skin, it was rough and there were so many more than on Daryl. Glenn risked letting his hand slip around and touch his back, there was more roughness than smooth. 

"How?" Glenn asked touching a patch of wrecked skin on his hip.

"Silver." Merle pulled his shirt back down and Glenn withdrew his hand, "He wanted us tough."

Glenn looked up at Merle his face looked pained and closed off, "Well he succeed, you two seem to be the strongest in the pack."

"Ya know it." Merle's grin wasn't as big but it was something at least, "It's late and I jus dumped a shit load on ya so I better go."

"Okay." Glenn nodded walking him to the door, "Are you okay to drive after all that beer?"

"We don't get drunk that easy kid." Merle laughed. Glenn paused as that set in, but hadn't Daryl been drunk their first time or was it just an act? Glenn rolled his eyes; Daryl had just been trying to get in his pants like Glenn had been trying to get into his, well that didn't turn out how either of them thought it would. 

"Well, drive safe anyway." Glenn punched Merle on the shoulder and the man didn't even move an inch from the impact. Merle nodded then stepped out the door but paused and turned back.

"The one Blake is obsessed with, I can't give ya all the details they aint mine ta tell but ya could ask them yerself." Merle said uneasily.

"Who is it then?" Glenn asked.

"Daryl." Merle turned and walked down the hall leaving Glenn standing in the door his mouth slack. 

That made sense honestly, that explained why the Governor had been so mad to find out Glenn had topped Daryl. If the man was obsessed with Daryl it must have seemed like a personal insult. Glenn closed his mouth and shut his door, that didn't excuse the bastard’s actions though. It was clear Daryl wasn't interested. Glenn sat down on the couch and grabbed his notes and reread the park about how Weres are territorial, Glenn scoffed at the information. So are humans and Glenn now knew he could handle all this and knew what he wanted.

\--------------------------///////////////////////// 

Glenn had just finished showering after his Saturday night shift when the intercom buzzed. Glenn was still drying his hair when he went over and hit the door button. He tossed the towel in the hamper and went to grab a couple beers and put them on the coffee table. The knock on his door a few minutes later was hesitant. Glenn swallowed as he walked over to open the door, this was his decision and he was sticking to it. 

Glenn opened the door to find Daryl on the other side shifting from foot to foot as he chewed on his thumb nail. He pulled his nail from his teeth and rubbed awkwardly at his chin, a nervous habit Glenn had picked up on over the last few months. 

"Hey." Glenn smiled the sight of the man made his heart rate increase and he was happy to see it wasn’t from fear. 

"Hi." Daryl stuffed his hands in his pockets looking down; he hadn't met Glenn's eyes once. Glenn did see him look him up and down, taking in the big baggy Braves shirt and lack of pants. 

"You want to come in?" Glenn stepped back and held the door open, Daryl nodded walking in. Glenn noticed he didn't take his boots off and that made his heart hurt, Daryl didn't feel welcome there anymore. 

Glenn led him to the couch and sat down. Daryl was stiff on the other end and Glenn sighed, he opened one of the beers and held it out to him. The alcohol might not do much of anything to him but it might calm him down to have something to do with his hands even if was just holding the can. Glenn opened his own can as Daryl drank steady next to him.

"Merle came to see me." Glenn said and Daryl choked on his beer.

"He did? Why?" Daryl wiped the back of hand across his mouth and set his can down.

"To talk, to let me know what the hell happened that day," Glenn said fidgeting with the hem of his burrowed shirt, "He told me what you guys are."

"Why the fuck would he do that?" Daryl was asking himself more than Glenn but he still answered.

"He said you were moping, that you missed me, and that we are mates or whatever. He was trying to convince me to stay with you I think," Glenn bit his lip, "He really cares about you."

"He said all that?" Daryl's ears were pink as he awkwardly looked at the floor between his feet and not at Glenn. 

"Yeah and I'll be honest, it was a lot to take in," Glenn chuckled, "But I can't deny what I saw or what happened, I saw a man turn into a wolf and I can't think of any other explanation other than Weres even if it sounds crazy."

"Yer shakin." Daryl glanced over at him and Glenn looked down to see his hands trembling.

"Yeah, it's because I'm still freaked out trying to process everything and I'm scared." Glenn saw the way Daryl flinched and he slid across the couch so he was at the man's side. He reached up and turned Daryl’s head so he was facing him and cupped his face in his hands, "I'm not scared of you, and I know you wouldn't hurt me. You protected me. You were that dark brown wolf right?"

"Yea." Daryl's voice broke.

"I knew it, the eyes were the same." Glenn smiled looking into those amazingly blue eyes.

"Ya don't know what yer gettin into." Daryl tried to pull away but Glenn held fast to his face not letting him go.

"I do now, I have pages of notes and I did even more research on my computer last night. I'm still choosing you Daryl." Glenn ran his thumbs soothingly across Daryl’s cheekbones.

"Yer insane then." Daryl said but he didn't try and move away again. 

"Yeah, I might be but I'm okay with that. You can't push me away now." Glenn leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth.  
"If ya get hurt," Daryl tried to say reaching up and pressing his hand to Glenn's chest like he wanted to push him away.

"I have you to protect me but if I do it's on me." Glenn kissed the other corner of his mouth moving his hands to holding onto the hair at the back of his neck. 

"I could hurt ya without meaning ta." Daryl still wasn't pushing him away.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind being hurt by you." Glenn pressed their foreheads together. 

"Blake might try ta kill ya." Daryl reached up and cupped the back of Glenn's neck. Glenn shivered as he squeezed possessively. 

"Probably but I have a feeling you are a lot stronger than him." Glenn smiled at the grin that slipped onto Daryl's face, "The rest of the pack seems to like me, so I think I'll be fine."

"Why'd I get stuck with a mate like you?" Daryl chuckled and Glenn shuddered at the word. Mate, it had a strange impact on Glenn because he wasn’t use to it but it felt nice and right.

"Because you're a very lucky wolf." The word was awkward on Glenn's tongue but he said it anyway, he had to get accustom to it and the low growl that rumbled in Daryl's chest was worth it. 

Daryl closed the small space between their lips roughly, Glenn whimpered because now he understood why Daryl always kissed him like he needed it to live. Glenn slide over into his lap as Daryl trailed his mouth over to kiss a sensitive spot below Glenn's ear. Glenn gripped the front of Daryl's shirt as Daryl nosed over the faded bruises on his neck a growl coming from his throat. Glenn tipped his head back as Daryl kissed over each finger shaped mark then nipped at his own paled bruise at the base of Glenn's throat. 

"I missed you." Glenn gasped as Daryl sucked on the spot leaving it freshly bruised as his rough hands slipped under Glenn's burrowed shirt and gripped his thighs. Daryl leaned up and kissed his jaw and cheek softly, nuzzling at the hair behind his ear.

"I missed ya too baby." Daryl whispered and Glenn choked on a sob. He buried his face in Daryl's neck; he wasn't crying he was just overwhelmed. He had missed Daryl; he had felt so empty and lonely without the man there with him or even texting him on the phone. 

Daryl ran his hands up and down Glenn's back soothingly, kissed his neck softly. Glenn could feel how fast Daryl’s heart was beating and how hard he was in his jeans. Glenn leaned up and nipped his earlobe before whispering, "Let's go to the bedroom." 

Daryl stood without moving Glenn from his lap, his arms holding Glenn tight to him as Glenn wrapped his legs around his waist. Daryl didn't seem burdened by his weight at all as he walked them into the bedroom and settled Glenn on his back on the mattress. Daryl kicked his boots off before letting Glenn pull him down so he was resting on top of the younger man. 

Kisses were gentle as Glenn ran his fingers through Daryl's hair. Daryl's hands were lightly running up and down Glenn's thigh then squeezing his waist softly. Glenn slowly opened the buttons on Daryl's shirt then pushed the fabric off his shoulders to fall to the floor. Glenn smiled when Daryl slid down his body and kissed the inside of his thigh then his hip. His lips trialed up Glenn’s stomach and chest as Daryl's lifted the too big shirt. With a peck to the lips Daryl pulled the shirt over Glenn's head. 

Daryl was leaving small marks on Glenn's collarbone as Glenn opened his belt and jeans. Daryl kicked the denim away leaving them both in just their underwear. Daryl leaned back and ran his knuckles down Glenn's cheek making him smile. Glenn reached up and cupped his face, brushing his thumb over the mole next to Daryl's own smiling mouth. Daryl hooked a finger into the waist of Glenn's briefs as Glenn took hold of his boxers. 

Their underwear joined the small pile on the floor as Glenn pulled Daryl down into a deep kiss. Daryl was cradled between Glenn's thighs, their erections pressed together as they kissed until they were breathless. Theirs hips rolled against each other making them both moan and gasp quietly. Glenn gripped Daryl's back holding him close as Daryl kissed softly down his neck careful of the still healing bruises. 

Glenn reached blindly over and opened his bedside table drawer. Daryl leaned back as Glenn opened the cap on the lube; Glenn poured some of the slick over his own fingers making Daryl raise an eyebrow. When Glenn's reached down between his legs and ran his slick fingers over his own hole Daryl swallowed thickly.

"I can do that fer ya." Daryl said not looking away from the sight of Glenn slipping his finger inside. 

"I know you can but you're always really careful and slow, which is great and thoughtful but I really need you inside me and I don’t think I can wait that long." Glenn moaned softly as he added a second finger much quicker than Daryl would have. 

"I see." Daryl looked pointedly at Glenn's fingers stretching himself making Glenn whimper at the lust in his eyes. Glenn pressed a third finger inside, the stretch burned a bit but he didn't care, he knew what he could take. Glenn slid his fingers out and used the remaining lube on his hand to slick Daryl's cock. 

Glenn pulled him into another kiss as Daryl settled on top of him again. Glenn spread his legs wide as Daryl nudged his entrance. The head slipped inside and Glenn's back arched, there was always pain but it was dulled by the pleasure he was getting just from the fact that it was Daryl inside him. Daryl kissed his jaw as he rolled his hips forward, pausing when Glenn would gasp or whine. When Daryl was fully inside Glenn wrapped his legs around his waist with a moan. 

Daryl set a slow deep pace, he would pull almost all the way out then press back in to the hilt. Glenn was moaning quietly as each gentle thrust hit his spot perfectly. Daryl slipped his arms under Glenn's back cradling his back on his forearms as he cupped the back of Glenn's head in his hands. Glenn wound his arms around Daryl’s neck holding him close as he rolled his hips to meet Daryl's. 

Glenn's orgasm was slowly built but when it hit he cried out from its intensity. Every muscle in his body jumped from the pleasure that washed over him, Daryl's still thrusting cock rubbing his gland making him twitch with each jerk of his cock as he came across his stomach. Glenn's head tipped back as he gasped, Daryl's mouth closing around the mark at the base of his throat as he moan through his own release. 

Glenn shivered at the warm content feeling that came as Daryl panted for breath as he came down from his orgasm. Glenn kissed his neck and held him close. Daryl's weight felt nice on top of him and even though it had only been about two weeks he had missed it very much. He didn't plan of ever going without it again.

\--------------------/////////////////////

They had managed to drag themselves out of bed and into the shower a while later. The shower was small but there was room for two if they stayed close which wasn't a problem. Their hands were constantly on each other. Glenn scrubbing his hands through Daryl's hair as Daryl had his arms wrapped around him running soap slippery hands over Glenn's back. Glenn had blushed when Daryl's hands had slipped down to his backside but he said nothing as Daryl washed away any seed on his skin and inside him. 

The water was starting to run cold when they got out. Glenn's towels were big and fluffy and they helped each other dry off. Glenn had sputtered indignantly when Daryl rubbed his hair down like he was a child and Daryl had just laughed so Glenn couldn’t stay mad at him. Glenn leant Daryl a pair of his boxers that were always a bit big as he pulled on a pair of boxer briefs. He grabbed two baggy shirts out of his drawer and tossed one to Daryl. 

"Do ya own anything not related ta comics?" Daryl asked looked down at the Bat Signal over his junk. 

"Not really." Glenn grinned as Daryl scowled at the boxers before sighing in defeat tugging on the Captain America tee Glenn had given him. 

It was getting late so when Glenn grabbed some take out menus from the kitchen there were only a few to choose from but they were both hungry and Glenn didn't feel like cooking. They settled on pizza that wasn't from Willy's and Glenn called in their order as Daryl relaxed on the couch. 

"Can you believe some places still have that thirty minutes or its free thing?" Glenn asked sitting down next to him. Daryl chuckled shaking his head. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before a question popped into Glenn's head.

"When was the last time you aged?" Glenn asked turning on the couch to look at Daryl.

"I age every year." Daryl smirked.

"Technically," Glenn stuck his tongue out at him, "But when was the last time you notice 'hey look I look older'?"

Daryl scratched his chin before getting up off the couch and walking into the bedroom.

"Was it something I said?" Glenn whispered to himself before Daryl came out with his wallet.

"Pack has a kinda birthday party when they notice someone looks older, I think I got a picture from my last one." Daryl flipped his wallet open and it had one of those like rows of plastic just from pictures. He flipped through them then stopped on one and handed the wallet over.

Glenn took it and looked at the picture. It was of him and Merle; Merle had his arm slung around Daryl's shoulders with a big grin on his face. They both looked younger; Merle looked like he had aged a lot more than Daryl had since the picture had been taken. Daryl in the picture had short hair that was a bit lighter and a small grin. Glenn slipped the picture out of the plastic and flipped it to see if there was a date on the back. There was and Glenn nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw it. 

"This picture," Glenn whispered putting it back in its little slot then stared at it again "Is older than I am by a few months."

Daryl winced at that and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry."

"For what?" Glenn asked looking at him confused, "For not aging like a normal person?"

"Yea?" It came out a question. 

"You aren't normal Daryl, I'm just surprised. I guess this just makes it more real that you aren't human." Glenn handed the wallet back and Daryl was biting his lip, "I don't mind though."

"Ya sure?" Daryl asked still chewing on his bottom lip.

"Yeah, totally sure." Glenn leaned over and kissed his cheek as the door buzzer rang. 

Glenn got up and let the pizza guy in the building and grabbed his own wallet from the bedroom slipping on a pair of sweats so he would be descent when answering the door. Glenn opened the door when the delivery guy knocked and Glenn handed over the money for the two pies with a good tip. Glenn knew the toils of doing deliveries and knew how much tips mattered. 

Glenn brought the pizzas over to the coffee table as Daryl grabbed two beers from the fridge. Glenn popped his new copy of Iron Man 3 into the DVD player settled next to Daryl who already had a slice half eaten in his hand. Glenn chuckled opening the other box to great a slice of pepperoni leaving the three meat with extra cheese for Daryl. Now it made sense why Daryl always ate so much, apparently Weres have a higher metabolism or so the internet theorized. 

Glenn was glad that they were still comfortable with each other. Their silence wasn't awkward and they even managed to banter about certain parts of the movie. By the end of the film there was a pile of napkins on the table covered in the grease the pizza had dripped on their hands and Glenn was leaning against Daryl’s side his head on a broad shoulder. 

"Are you going to have to leave early tomorrow?" Glenn yawned when the movie ended and he shut off the player and TV. 

"Nah, no meeting tomorrow Blake's gotta work." Daryl stifled a yawn as well as he spoke.

"What's he do anyway?" Glenn sat up stretching collecting all the trash in the empty pizza boxes. 

"Works for some paper here in the city, he is an editor or some shit, nothin major." Daryl grabbed the empty cans and carried them into the kitchen behind Glenn. Daryl put them in the scrap bag while Glenn trashed the boxes and napkins. 

"Oh," Glenn nodded. He didn't know of any Blake from any other the papers or magazines he had looked into for work after he graduated, "So, you won't see the pack this week?"

"I'll see some during the week. Lori or Shane usually brings Carl and Sophia over to play in the woods and Jim is always in and out." Daryl shrugged leaning against the counter. 

"I want to get to know them." Glenn walked over and wrapped his arms around Daryl's neck who cocked in eyebrow in question, "Pack is like family right? I need to get to know them, you know minus Blake." 

"Yer that invested in this huh?" Daryl grinned resting his hands on Glenn's hips. 

"Yeah, I'm choosing to be with you Daryl which means I'm deciding to be with them too." Glenn reasoned making Daryl nod. 

"I can send out a text saying dinner Monday." Daryl offered.

"No Gov?" Glenn asked.

"No Gov." Daryl nodded.

"Will Merle cook?" Glenn asked hopefully. 

"If I say it's fer ya he will make a feast." Daryl laughed.

"He really likes me huh?" Glenn grinned cockily. 

"I like ya more." Daryl leaned over and nipped his collarbone that the stretched collar of his shirt didn't cover. 

"Good." Glenn smiled pulling Daryl with him toward the bedroom. He was planning for them to go to sleep but if the sheets got messy again first who could blame them.

\-------------------/////////////////////

Glenn rode out to Daryl’s house in his truck. He was a bit nervous going back but Daryl had made sure Blake had no idea about the dinner that was planned and that he was stuck at work until late Monday night. Daryl had sent out the text early Sunday morning and every member of the pack had responded in the positive except Milton who Daryl didn't even invite. Daryl didn't want to risk word getting to Blake and Milton was the closest to the man. 

Merle had called pretending the fuss over having to cook dinner but when Daryl shoved the phone at Glenn and the younger man pulled out his pout voice Merle was a goner. Merle agreed to have a huge meal ready for the night and Glenn flipped right back into his normal voice thanking him before hanging up to Merle's cries of manipulation. 

There were already a few cars in the drive then they got there around four. Glenn shoved his door open and got out in time to see a little blond head race toward Daryl. Daryl lifted the girl who squealed as she was spun around Carl watching from the porch where they had run out to greet them. Daryl set her down on her feet petting her head before she darted over to Glenn. 

"I missed you." She said into his stomach as she squeezed him, "You're Daryl's other girlfriend, we gotta stick together."

Glenn chuckled as Daryl choked on a big burst of laughter. He squeezed her back before she detangled herself from him and they walked inside, Daryl ruffling Carl's hair on the way in. They walked in to find Shane and Tyreese cussing at the TV over a football game. Jim was drinking a beer on the couch not really caring about the game but finding the other men's language amusing. Lori and Carol were in the kitchen helping Merle cook but the man was out back manning the grill with Rick while the women finished making homemade fries and potato salad. 

Lori walked over and gave Glenn a hug which made him smile at the open and easy affection they all seemed to have for each other. Daryl snagged two beers out of a cooler that was set up in the kitchen loaded with drinks of all kinds. Glenn was offering to help with anything when Axel came in the front door carrying a big pot. 

"Hey, good to see you again." Axel smiled at Glenn as he set the pot on the stove.

"That the corn?" Carol asked lifting the lid and the smell of freshly cooked corn filled the kitchen. 

"Grow it myself." Axel explained to Glenn who nodded his stomach growling at all the delicious food before him. 

"We eatin out back?" Daryl asked heading for the back door and looking out at the two picnic tables covered in clean table cloths. 

"Yeah, it's such a nice night we figured we could go for a run after dinner." Lori answered getting a nod from Daryl. 

Daryl walked out back and Glenn followed. Merle was flipping burgers and hot dogs on the grill, with two plates already loaded down on the tables. There were steaks too but they didn't smell like beef, Glenn would guess deer. Merle looked over as the door banged shut and grinned.

"Hey baby brother," Merle said getting flipped off, "How's life Glenn?"

"Pretty good with all this food around." Glenn smiled making Rick laugh. 

"Amen to that kid." Rick said taking a drink of his soda. 

"Is the kid thing gonna stick or something?" Glenn groaned.

"Yeah." All three of the other men said at the same time. Glenn rolled his eyes and sat down at one of the tables as the guys argued over when to flip the meat on the grill. It was so normal; Glenn never would have been able to tell they weren't completely human if he didn’t know better. 

The back door swung open and Michonne came out carrying the cooler of drinks with T-Dog’s help. They had just arrived a few minutes earlier. Michonne came over and gave Glenn a hug which he happily returned. Then everyone came pouring out of the house with food in hand. People got settled and dug in.

Daryl was on Glenn's left side with Shane on his right. Lori, Rick and Merle were also at the table with Carl at the end of the table with Rick and Shane on each side of him. The rest of the pack was at the table next to them with the cooler between them next to Carl. They all were laughing and joking with each other. Glenn was getting small snippets of information as the dinner went on.

Rick was the sheriff of the town with Shane as a deputy. Lori was a house wife who took care of Carl when the men were at work but Shane took charge of the boy the rest of the time. Michonne, Tyreese and Axel all worked at the same computer repair store in Atlanta. Carol’s husband had died a few years back which come to find out he was abusive and Glenn didn't feel bad that the man was dead and she worked from home selling things like Avon to make ends meet and she was fairly decent at it. T-Dog and Jim worked with Daryl at the garage. 

He found out Jim drank too much ever since his wife and kids were killed in a fire a year earlier, it was hard for wolves to get drunk but he was always taking so much in he could get wasted fairly easily. Merle didn't work a normal job because of his record no one was hiring him but he was a handy man and got odd jobs most of the time. Carl was at a weird stage where he only liked potatoes as fries and nothing else so he wouldn't touch the potato salad even though it was delicious. 

Glenn of course let things about him out, like what he was studying to be in school and where he worked. Daryl made sure they knew what a nerd he was but when Carl freaked out and got excited over the last Iron Man comic he had read Glenn didn't feel embarrassed. Shane had opened the cooler to grab Merle a beer and snagged one for himself. He cracked the bottle open but Rick pulled it out of his hands.

"You know better." Rick scolded grabbing a bottle of coke out and putting it in the man’s hands.

"Rick c'mon it's only one beer." Shane rolled his eyes but didn't try and take the beer back. 

"One is too many." Rick mock glared then smirked as he started to drink it himself.

"Not cool." Shane laughed.

"Why can't you have beer?" Glenn asked curiously, he didn't think Weres could really be alcoholics and if anyone was it was Jim not Shane. 

"My heats late and I have an appointment with our doctor Wednesday but someone doesn't want to risk anything." Shane looked pointedly at Rick.

"Your heats late?" Carol asked from the other table with a huge smile.

"Only by a couple days." Shane said but the joy on her face was spreading to others as Rick clarified it had been over a week late so far. 

"Umm," Glenn looked at them confused, "What does that mean?"

Merle had given Glenn information on omegas and how they went into heat but he hadn't been very details. Glenn just knew they went into heat every month for three days and that was when they were fertile. Not a lot of information really. 

"It means he might be knocked up." Merle said around a mouthful of steak. Glenn looked over at Shane then down at his flat hard stomach.

"Really?" Glenn asked stunned. 

"Maybe, the doctor still has to confirm." Shane's hand still went to his stomach and rubbed gently. 

"You guys have a doctor you go to?" Glenn asked still amazed over the whole possible male pregnancy next to him but he doubted they could just go to any clinic.

"Yeah, Dr. Greene in town." Shane nodded. Glenn tried to think if he had seen the office then his face scrunched up.

"The vet clinic?" Glenn asked making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, the vet, his family is Were so he takes care of us." Lori laughed.

"Oh, okay that makes sense. If they are Weres why aren’t they here?" Glenn asked trying to fill in all the blanks. 

"They aint wolves," Daryl said taking a drink of beer, "Panthers."

"Panthers?" Daryl nodded, "That's awesome."

Daryl chuckled with everyone else before they went back to eating. Glenn was done a while before everyone else, they all had some serious appetites. The kids finished next then went to play in the woods. They couldn't change yet but they still loved to be out in the open getting dirty. When everyone had finished they all relaxed letting their food settle before Shane stood with a stretch. 

"I'm ready to run some of this off," Shane pulled his shirt off and Glenn noticed Rick watching him. Shane looked down and saw him staring and grinned as he walked to the edge of the trees unbuttoning his pants, "Well, maybe not just run it off."

Then before his pants fully hit the ground there was a crack and a large black wolf stood shaking itself before darting into the woods. Rick was up in a flash making Lori laugh as he tugged his clothes off and a chocolate brown wolf with white on its chest ran into the woods after the slightly smaller one. 

"Are they gonna?" Glenn leaned over and whispered in Daryl's ear getting a nod that made him shudder. 

"They get like that," Lori waved in the general direction the wolves went in, "There have been a few false alarms in the past and even with Carl they couldn't keep their paws off each other."

She laughed at her own pun as she stood with Carol. The women stripped out of their clothes and Glenn looked away respectfully. He looked back when he heard the crack and tear that he now knew came with the transformation. They were smaller than any of the male wolves but they still would have reached Glenn's stomach when standing. Lori was a deep auburn color while Carol was gray like her hair. Lori let out a howl and a few minutes later the kids ran back into the yard. Carol and Lori started nipping playfully at them making them giggle and run as their moms chased them. 

"We're gonna hunt," T-Dog stood up with Tyreese, Jim and Axel, "Wanna come Merle?"

"Sounds good." Merle stood popping his back and neck. The men tossed their clothes down and the crack and ripping sound was loud as they all changed.

Merle was the largest by a good bit with Tyreese standing a half foot shorter and slightly less bulky. Tyreese and T-Dog's fur was very similar, a deep dark brown but T-Dog had patched of black on his ears and tail while Tyreese was solid. Jim was small and thin, his black fur had patched of gray in it giving it a salt and pepper look. Axel was a rich blond color which Glenn taught was amazing because he didn't think wolves could be such a light color. Merle gave a small bark and they were all off into the woods with him in lead. 

Michonne stood up slowly stretching and removing her clothes, "I'll let yall have some privacy."

She winked before she shifted into a dark brown wolf with a patch of white on his chest and stomach. She ran out of the yard with a yap that sounded like she was laughing. Glenn smiled listening to the sounds of howls in the woods and the kids laughing.

"You can go if you want." Glenn said to Daryl as the man leaned over and nuzzled his neck. 

"Ya could come out with me." Daryl suggested.

"I would slow you down wouldn't I?" Glenn asked.

"Nah, we could jus play, nothin serious." Daryl grinned.

"Like the kids?" Glenn mock glared.

"Yea, it'll be like yer a pup." Daryl smirked. Glenn smacked him on the back of the head.

"I'm not a kid." Glenn crossed his arms making Daryl laugh.

"No, ya aint but it could still be fun. C'mon." Daryl stood up holding his hand out to Glenn. Glenn looked at the hand before taking it and letting Daryl pull him to his feet.

"No clothes." Daryl said stripping off his shirt.

"What? Why?" Glenn asked looking down at his clothes like they would be offended by the idea. 

"They'll jus get dirty and ruined, skin is early ta wash." Daryl said kicking his pants aside and Glenn may have stared down south too long before his eyes snapped back up. 

"But everyone is here." Glenn protested weakly.

"Ya seen em all naked now, it's only fair." Daryl smirked making Glenn roll his eyes.

"That's some bullshit logic." Glenn said pulling his shirt over his head.

"But it worked." Glenn flipped him off as he shoved his jeans off but left his boxers on defiantly, "That'll do."

Glenn watched as Daryl took a deep breath then his back bowed and Glenn knew that was the crack he heard every time. Daryl’s skin seemed to tear from his body and the wolf landed on all fours. It was bigger than Glenn thought it would be, it was up to the bottom of his rib cage circling him slowly. Glenn reached his hand out and rested it on Daryl's wide head and the wolf nuzzled up into his hand. The fur was coarse but still fluffy just like Daryl's hair. Glenn yelped as a wide tongue ran up the side of his face suddenly.

Daryl jumped back with a yip his tail wagging making Glenn laugh as he rubbed wolf spit off his face. Daryl hopped back forward and nipped his side making Glenn giggle his face reddening over the sound. The teeth were gently and more ticklish than painful as Daryl nipped him again. Glenn squirmed away and looked over at the line of trees. Daryl crouched down his tail still whipping around like he knew Glenn's plan.

Glenn reached down and scratched behind his ears making him rumble in his chest his eyes closing before he pulled back and sprinted into the woods tossing over his shoulder, "Catch me."

Glenn ran between the trees in the dimming light of the sun, the air was cool on his skin but not unbearably so. Glenn would hear Daryl behind him at first but after about ten minutes the sounds of the wolf chasing him stopped but Glenn wasn't stupid. He knew Daryl was still right on his tail just gone into wolf stealth mode or whatever. Glenn came across a creek and used the rocks that dotted it to get to the other side. He paused to take a breath looking behind him as the big form of the wolf reached the other side of the creak. 

Glenn grinned before it fell away as Daryl backed up and cleared the creek in one leap. Glenn yelped and took off again. The wolf was at his heels, he could feel him snipping the backs of his legs lightly and Glenn knew the chase was over. When he burst through some shrubs into a clearing Daryl made his move. Daryl ran around him making Glenn stumbled to a stop before he pounced on the man. 

Glenn hit the ground between the wolf's limbs; no real weight was put on him until he was safely on the ground. Glenn let a small 'unph' as Daryl settled down with his head on Glenn's chest, that was all but even that was heavy. Glenn reached up and ran his hand over the big head on his chest, scratching his ears and chin. Daryl was rumbling contently in his chest as Glenn petted him. 

"Are you sure you're not part cat?" Glenn teased getting a nip on his neck as payback. 

Glenn laughed and wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck giving him a squeeze. Daryl was hot; his body giving off a lot of heat and Glenn snuggled closer. Daryl started licking his neck and face but Glenn didn't care, he could tell by the soft look in the wolf’s blue eyes it was affectionate. 

Glenn was surprised at how comfortable he was, he should be freaking out. There was a huge wolf on top of him after all but he wasn't scared. He knew Daryl would never hurt him whether he was a man or a wolf. Everything he had learned over the last few days shouldn’t be so easy to accept but it was Daryl and for some reason that made it easier, if it was Daryl Glenn could accept anything. Glenn shifted on his back and felt something very suspicious on his leg. Glenn looked up at the wolf and its blue eyes seemed embarrassed.

"Change back." Glenn ran his fingers through the hair on the wolf’s chest as he spoke. 

It lifted onto its paws and with an arch of its back and another crack the fur fell away and the body shrank. It was horrifying to watch but Glenn didn't look away because in a manner of second Daryl was on his hands and knees over him panting slightly. Glenn reached up and cupped his face and Daryl smiled down at him.

"Ya weren't scared?" Daryl asked as he regained his breath, the change was clearly painful but he was used to it. 

"Of you? Never." Glenn smiled up at him and glanced down to conform what he thought he had felt on his leg. Daryl was hanging hard between them and Glenn felt himself twitch at the sight, "Does slobbering all over me as a wolf turn you on?"

"Kinda," Daryl smirked, "But I think all that pettin is what got ta me."

"Oh, so to get you going you just need a little attention?" Glenn grinned reaching up to run his fingers through Daryl’s hair.

"Somethin like that." Daryl growled and Glenn's back arched at the sound, Daryl leaned down and sucked at the bruise he seemed intent on leaving at the base of Glenn's neck. 

Glenn ran his hands down Daryl’s chest and wrapped one around his hard length making Daryl moan. Glenn knew he had to be weird because honestly something about Daryl’s wolf form had turned him on. Maybe it had been the power in the body that had been resting so carefully on top of him but it had felt so nice. Glenn leaned up and nipped at the pulse point of Daryl’s throat.

"Daryl," He panted, Glenn could feel how hard he had become now beneath the man. Daryl leaned back and looked down at Glenn, his eyes getting darker with lust by the second, "I need you to fuck me, now."

Daryl growled deep in his chest before flipping Glenn over onto his stomach. Glenn pulled his legs under him and spread them as he braced his hands on the ground as Daryl yanked his underwear down to his bent knees. Daryl didn't hesitate as he took Glenn's ass in his hands and spread Glenn's cheeks, his tongue running over the clenching hole making Glenn moan. Daryl licked over his hole until Glenn gave a sigh and relaxed under him. Daryl's tongue prodded at the tight ring of muscles making Glenn start to shake at the pleasure sparking up his back. 

Daryl reached one of his hands up shoving his fingers into Glenn's mouth who groaned around the digits as he sucked them. Daryl pulled his fingers back when Glenn had covered them with spit and slipped one in with no resistance. Glenn was still a bit loose from that weekend and he was surprisingly relaxed and comfortable for being out in the open on the ground. 

Daryl added two more fingers quickly, the stretch burned a bit but it wasn't too much for Glenn to handle. When Daryl withdrew his fingers and cupped his hand under Glenn's mouth and told him to spit Glenn shuddered at the command before complying. Glenn heard Daryl spit too and the telling slick sound of his hand on his cock before the head was pressed to Glenn's hole. Glenn gasped as Daryl slipped in, his back arching as his legs slipped wider. He felt vulnerable with his face pressed to the dirt and his ass in the air but it felt amazing too. 

Daryl was careful as he pressed his hips forward and sank slowly inside Glenn. Daryl leaned over his back and sucked at the nape of his neck and rolled his hips slightly once he was too the hilt. Glenn whimpered his back jerking into a deeper arch as Daryl nudged his prostate.

"Oh fuck," Glenn gasped getting a hard bite on his shoulder that had him moaning. 

"Ya got it." Daryl said before pulling his hips back until just the tip of his cock was inside and slammed back in. Glenn screamed at the pleasure that shot up his body and made his head fuzzy. Glenn gripped the grass under his palms, dirt getting under his nails as Daryl pounded into him. 

Glenn rolled his hips back trying to meet Daryl but the power in the hips slamming against him wasn't match able. Glenn urged his arms to work as he straightened them pushing him up, the new angle doing wonders for his sweet spot. Daryl sat back on his knees and tugged Glenn back so he could roll his hips back into Daryl. 

"That's right baby, bounce on my dick," Daryl moaned as Glenn thrust his hips back and down crying out with each pass of Daryl’s cock against his prostate. 

They had never been like this with each other before. They never really fucked like this before, sure sex had gotten wild but this was different. It was more primal and intense, it might have been the sound of the woods around them or the dirt beneath them or just the fact that Glenn knew what Daryl was had just had his wolf on top of him and was so turned on by but the technical reasons didn't matter. All that mattered was that fact that they had to fuck and they weren't complaining about it. 

Glenn felt his arms shaking as heat pooled in his stomach. Glenn moaned as one final jab against his spot had him coming over the ground. Glenn gasped for breath as Daryl thrust inside him shoving the last bits of his orgasm out before he came with a growl inside Glenn. Glenn shivered at the warm rush and the content feeling that always came with sex with Daryl. 

Daryl caught him as his arms gave out stopping him from landing in the mess on the ground under them. Daryl gently moved him a few feet to the side before letting Glenn lie down on the cool grass. Glenn shuddered as Daryl slipped from inside him and rubbed his hands up and down Glenn's back soothingly. Glenn sighed as Daryl leaned down to kiss down his spine, his rough hands feeling nice on the skin of his back and thighs.

"Daryl!" Glenn shot up to his elbows as Daryl spread his cheeks and ran his tongue over Glenn's hole that had just started to drip. Daryl just hummed as he slipped in tongue inside lapping up his own seed making Glenn shiver. Daryl stayed there until he was stratified he had gotten as much out of Glenn as he could. He leaned back and Glenn rolled onto his back staring wide eyed up at the man who came down to rest over him on his elbows.

Glenn should have moved away, turned his face away because he hadn't seen or heard Daryl swallow but when those slick reddened lips came down on his he could only open to the kiss. Glenn groaned at the warm sticky fluid that spilled into his mouth with Daryl’s tongue. Glenn could taste a small tang of himself but the mouthful was so much Daryl. Glenn loved that taste of the man and their combined flavor was surprisingly good. Daryl pulled back after a moment licking his lips Glenn following the motion. 

Glenn's hands grabbed the hair at the nape of Daryl’s neck and pulled him back down with a moan. Daryl chuckled into the kiss and Glenn was smiling against his lips.

\---------------------///////////////////

Glenn found out Daryl in his wolf form was plenty big and broad enough for him to climb on his back. Glenn had looked at Daryl doubtfully when he had told Glenn he could carry him back because Glenn was too sore to run back. Daryl had just dropped into his transformation and gestured with his head at his back. Glenn felt silly pulling himself onto the strong back but when he got a good grip of the scruff of Daryl's neck the wolf took off. Glenn would always deny he squealed but Daryl wasn't likely to let him live it down.

When they got back the women had all shifted back and put their clothes on. The tables were clear of mess and leftovers. Michonne covered her mouth as Glenn slipped off Daryl's back and grabbed his clothes. Glenn dressed quickly as Daryl changed back next to him and just pulled his pants on. Glenn winced as he slipped his shoes back on but brushed Daryl's concerned look off, yeah he was aching but it felt good. 

"I hope you don't mind that Rick and Shane have commandeered your guest room." Lori said sipping a beer sitting on one of the tables.

"They still at it?" Daryl snorted as Lori shrugged with a grin. 

Carol came out after putting the last of the leftovers away and called out, "Daryl, the kids want to know if they can have that ice cream that's in the freezer?"

"I don't care, let em finish it off." Daryl answered grabbing a beer for himself and a soda for Glenn. There was a cheer from inside the kitchen before the back door swung open and Sophia and Carl ran out with a big bowl of chocolate ice cream apiece. 

Daryl had sat on the table bench while Glenn climbed up to sit on the table top and lean back on his hands. Lori reached over and pulled a leaf out of Glenn's hair with a sly smile. Glenn blushed but she didn't tease him about it. Sophia sat down on Daryl's knee and started eating her ice cream as Carl sat next to Glenn on the table. 

"Can I have a bite?" Daryl asked bouncing his leg making Sophia laugh and spoon up a mouthful. He opened his mouth and she feed him the sugary spoonful, he made an exaggerated chomping noise as he closed his mouth around the spoon, Glenn was glad they had rinsed their mouths out back at the creek or that would have been disgusting. Sophia giggled and took her spoon back. 

"You're adorable," Glenn leaned down and whispered to Daryl. Daryl looked up at him and mock glared before puckering his lips showing he wanted a kiss which Glenn gave him, "Adorable and chocolate flavored."

"I'm a catch." Daryl smirked and Glenn flicked him on the forehead. 

The sound of wolf howls and yaps had them looking over at the edge of the trees then the guys came tumbling back into the yard. Tyreese and Jim were rolling each other while Axel nipped at Merle's hind legs with T-Dog. Glenn could see deep red stains in their fur as they rolled around like very over grown puppies before shifting back. Glenn swallowed at the blood on their faces and bodies but knew it had to have been from an animal nothing human. 

"Got a huge buck." Axel panted as they walked over the garden hose to rinse off. 

"And yall didn' fight over it?" Daryl asked raising an eyebrow at Merle.

"I was in a sharin mood." Merle grinned spraying his bloodied face with the hose before handing it off to T-Dog. 

"I get the feeling that is a rare occurrence." Glenn chuckled as T-Dog sprayed Axel in the face making him sputter before rinsing himself off. 

"Very rare kid," Merle ruffled his hair still naked and Glenn blushed at the lack of modesty everyone had. 

Clothes gradually found their way back on as they all sat out in the cool night air, it was a bit chilly but Glenn just pressed close to Daryl letting his body heat warm him. Shane and Rick came out a while later and Merle groaned about burning the guest room sheets. It was almost midnight when Glenn remembered he had class the next morning and needed to get home. 

"Take Daryl with ya fer the night, he aint got a shift at the garage tomorrow just working at some rich bastards place in the city." Merle said as Glenn told everyone goodbye and got phone numbers. 

"I aint some pet ya can jus pawn off for the night." Daryl punched Merle in the arm as he spoke. 

"Coulda fooled me with all them puppy eyes ya been throwin the boy." Merle punched Daryl back as others in the pack snorted.

"Shut up Merle." Daryl glared.

"I like his puppy eyes." Glenn said kissing Daryl's cheek with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna grab my stuff." Daryl muttered hurrying into the house.

"Damn he's got it bad for you Glenn." T-Dog laughed.

"You think so?" Glenn asked almost hopefully, he knew he loved Daryl even after everything he still loved him. Glenn really wanted Daryl to return those feelings and sometimes he was sure of it but others his insecurities would creep up and make him believe otherwise. 

"We know it." Carol said and Glenn looked at all the faces around him all smiling and happy. That's when it hit him; they were welcoming him into the pack, into their family. 

Daryl came back out a few minutes later with a small bag in hand. Glenn said a final goodbye before they were head around the house to the truck. When they were about twenty minutes down the road Glenn noticed he hadn't stopped smiling yet.

"I want to see them again soon." Glenn suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Yeah?" Daryl glanced over at him.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Glenn smiled as Daryl looked back at the road.

"Me too kid." Daryl said and Glenn could hear the smile in his voice without even looking over.

\------------------//////////////////

Glenn spent a lot of time with the pack over the following weeks excluding Blake and Milton. Glenn had a few lunches with Michonne and watched Saturday night football or whatever sport was on TV over at Rick’s house with all the guys. Glenn would come over on days the kids would go over to Daryl’s and play in the woods with them and their mothers, Daryl even joined a few times. Glenn hadn’t encountered Blake again since that one evening but they all told him how on edge the man was over Glenn and the fact that he hadn’t been run out of Daryl’s life. 

Glenn was having lunch with Michonne one day after class when he started thinking about Blake and how he was obsessed with Daryl. She was very open with him, never withheld answers and he was honestly scared to ask Daryl about it.

“What is the Gov’s deal about Daryl?” Glenn asked because he didn’t know how else to breach the subject. Michonne paused mid chew and looked up at him.

“He wants to fuck him.” Michonne said around her mouthful. 

“I got that much, but why?” Glenn asked eating a few of his fries that had come with his club sandwich. 

“He just does, for some reason he took a liking to Daryl back when the pack first formed. Something about his ‘go fuck yourself’ attitude. I wasn’t around back then of course but that’s what everyone says.” Michonne said.

“But they are both alphas.” Glenn didn’t get that part; from what he had been told alphas weren’t sexually attracted to each other. 

“He is fucked up. I think he just likes hurting people honestly,” Michonne said softly, “Could you imagine anything worse than being an alpha and having another one hold you down and rape you?”

Glenn’s mouth went dry, “What?”

“Shit.” Michonne’s hand went to her mouth, “Forget that.”

“No. What did you mean by that? Was Daryl-” Glenn couldn’t even say it. 

“Glenn, that isn’t my story to tell.” She shook her head, “I said too much.”

“He was, wasn’t he? By Blake?” Glenn asked and her silence was answer enough.

\---------------------////////////////////

Glenn sat on the information for days. He tried to act normal but every time he so much as thought about Blake he got angry. It was the Saturday after his lunch with Michonne and Daryl was staying over like usual. Glenn was making some Hamburger Helper when Daryl came in, the door code was memorized now and Glenn had gotten a key made for him. Daryl walked into the kitchen after kicking his boots off and wrapped his arms around Glenn as he stirred the noodles and beef. 

“Smells good baby.” Daryl said burying his nose in Glenn’s neck where all the bruises had now faded save the one at the base. 

“Me or the food?” Glenn chuckled as Daryl ran his whiskered chin up the side of his throat. 

“Both.” Daryl nipped his earlobe and let go to grab a drink out of the fridge.

Glenn smiled dishing up the food with Daryl’s portion much larger than his own. Daryl got two forks out of the drawer as Glenn set the plates in the kitchen table. Daryl thanked him before tucking into his serving. Glenn watched Daryl eating and could understand why someone would be infatuated with the man. He was kind and sweet but also tough. His face was stunning and his muscles were very drool worthy but he couldn’t see how someone could ever hurt the man. 

Glenn only ate a few bites as Daryl cleaned his plate and leaned back rubbing his stomach happily. Glenn smiled at the open happiness on Daryl’s face, his smiles and laughter weren’t so rare anymore. Glenn watched him stretch and the hem of his shirt lifted showing a few scars on his lower stomach and hips. Merle and Daryl’s father had put them there, trying to make his boys as strong as possible, it was horrific but Glenn could understand his desire for his children to be tough even if he disagreed with the methods. 

“Can I ask you something?” Glenn asked when he was finished stretching and got a nod, “Has Blake ever hurt you?”

Daryl went completely still, his shoulders stiff. Glenn swallowed at how fast Daryl’s face slammed closed, all light leaving his eyes. 

“Why do ya ask?” Daryl’s voice was rough like he didn’t want to be talking about this. 

“Merle said he was obsessed with you.” Glenn said softly, Daryl looked like one loud sound would send him running, “And someone let it slip that he might have really hurt you.”

“Who?” Daryl’s voice was chipped.

“Doesn’t matter, I just want to know from you.” Glenn reached out and put his hand gently on Daryl’s where it was clenched in a fist on the table. 

“Know what? What did they say?” Daryl stiffened more at the touch.

“Don’t make me say it Daryl.” Glenn whispered.

“But ya want me too?” Daryl snipped.

“Fine,” Glenn sighed softly, “Did he assault you?”

“Assault? We’ve fought plenty, ya gotta be more specific.” Daryl said through clenched teeth.

“Daryl, did he rape you?” Daryl’s hand jerked away from him and Glenn flinched thinking he was about to be hit. 

“A long time ago.” Daryl said softly after a long tense silence.

“I’m sorry.” Glenn whispered.

“Don’t pity me.” Daryl snapped.

“I’m not,” Glenn said quickly, “I just wish that you hadn’t had to go through that and for what I did.”

“What the fuck did ya do?” Daryl gave him a confused look and Glenn saw his shoulder relax some.

“Back when I first came to your house, I made you bottom. I’m sorry, you must have hated it.” Glenn said picking at the table top. 

“Ya think I woulda done that if I didn’t wanna?” Daryl asked harshly making Glenn flinch, “It wasn’t the same Glenn so don’t lump what we did in with that.”

“But-” Glenn started to protest.

“No,” Daryl cut him off grabbing Glenn’s chin tightly, “Ya didn’t force nothing that day, I was young back then barely an adult and pretty damn weak. Aint no one forcin anything on me now. I aint ever disliked anything we ever done, so shut up with that fuckin sorry shit.”

Glenn blinked at him before nodding slowly, “Okay Daryl. Thank you for telling me.”

Daryl grunted and picked up his plate to put it in the sink. Glenn stood with his and put it in too. Daryl was leaning against the counter and Glenn rested next to him. They stood silently for a while.  
“It’s cause I trust ya.” Daryl said out of nowhere but Glenn understood what he meant. 

“There has to be trust for anything to work in a relationship,” Glenn said softly reaching over to take Daryl’s hand in his own, “On both ends.”

“Kid ya’ve trusted me since day one,” Daryl snorted, “Let some stranger come in and fuck ya like I did.”

“Well,” Glenn blushed, “Maybe I just knew from the start you were someone I could trust, someone worth caring for.”

Daryl looked over at him eyebrows raised in question, “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Glenn smiled at the grin that took over Daryl’s face. Glenn knew then that if there was ever someone worth loving it was Daryl Dixon.

\--------------------/////////////////////

Glenn was working late on the Monday of his fall break. Amy was working the tables while he was at the register. There was only an hour until close and they were working on eating the pizzas that hadn’t been picked up or returned from delivery. Glenn was laughing at Amy’s latest weekend conquest when the door chimed. Glenn looked up and smiled.

“Hey guys.” Glenn waved at Daryl, Shane, Jim, Rick, Tyreese and Michonne. Rick and Shane were still in uniform and Jim still had on his work coveralls.

“Guys?” Amy whispered looking them over.

“Amy these are the friends I have been telling you all about.” Glenn told her and she nodded as they all introduced themselves. Okay he hadn’t told her everything but she knew all the important non-hairy details. 

“Glenn has told us so much about you.” Tyreese smiled making Amy blush.

“Hopefully not everything, I do like to surprise people now and again.” Amy giggled.

“I believe that.” Tyreese said and Glenn rolled his eyes at their flirting. 

“Hey.” Daryl leaned over the counter pecking Glenn on the lips softly. 

“Hey, what can I get you guys?” Glenn wrote down their dine-in order.

Glenn smiled as Amy spoke easily with his other friends. She and Michonne were talking about jewelry because Amy loved the beaded necklaces Michonne was wearing. Shane walked over as Amy laughed at some off color joke Jim told. 

“Wanna give ya this before I forget,” Shane said pulling a slip of paper out of his coat pocket and handing it to Glenn, “Wanna be a god father?”

Glenn’s jaw dropped as he looked at the blob on the printed ultrasound, it was still in its early stages but it was a fetus, it was a baby. Glenn quickly slipped the image into his pocket before hurrying around the counter to give Shane a hug and whispered, “Congratulations.” 

Shane hugged him back, “So, you think Daryl will be cool with yall being the god fathers?”

“Seriously?” Glenn squeaked.

“Yeah, you two are great with kids. Two great free babysitters.” Shane laughed.

“I don’t know about free.” Glenn laughed getting punched in the arm as the bell over at the pick-up window rang. Glenn grabbed the pies and took them over to the big party booth in the back that the gang had commandeered. 

Glenn flipped the door sign over to CLOSED before sitting over with everyone. Morales cleaned up the kitchen then told them good night with the reminder to lock up behind them. The pizza was gone quickly between them all. Amy and Glenn quickly wiped down all the tables and took out the trash before walking out with everyone. Amy had a key to the store and locked the doors behind them before saying goodnight with Tyreese tellingly ducking out a few minutes later. 

“My best friend is going to screw a wolf tonight.” Glenn shook his head.

“What don’t feel special anymore?” Michonne teased. 

“Maybe a little.” Glenn laughed as Daryl swung his arm around Glenn’s shoulders. 

“Well, a boy like you definitely needs to feel special.” Everyone froze in their tracks heading to their cars at the voice. Leaning against Glenn’s Honda was a figure in a long dark coat.

“Gov?” Jim’s voice shook as he spoke.

“This is just so cozy.” Blake sneered looking at them all, “My pack getting so cuddly with a little human.”

“Calm down.” Rick said stepping up so he was in the front, he moved so he was in front of Daryl and Glenn. 

“Grimes, step aside. I am not here to speak with you but we will have words later about your insolence.” Blake glared.

“This isn’t the time or place for there to be any conversations no matter who with.” Rick stood his ground.

“I just need a word with Glenn; it’ll only be a moment.” Blake smiled and it had Glenn shuddering. 

“He can hear ya jus fine from there. Talk.” Daryl snapped. 

“Alright,” Blake turned so he was facing Glenn, “I have to say I am impressed at how easily you have managed to win over my pack.”

“Thanks, always glad to impress. Can we go now?” Glenn wanted to leave, he felt uneasy.

“Can’t we at least be civil?” Blake chuckled.

“No, I find it hard to be friendly with people who have tried to kill me.” Glenn’s voice was clipped as he spoke. 

“Well, just a handshake then, as a truce.” Blake extended his hand and Glenn looked at it.

Something wasn’t right, Glenn could see the burning hatred in the eyes of the man before him, and there was no truce in those eyes. Glenn looked at the gloved hand and stepped forward slowly, Daryl growling low in his chest as Glenn reached his hand out. When Glenn’s fingers were almost touching the leather of the gloves Glenn thought of something, there was no why Blake was cold enough for the gloves to be needed and Glenn doubted they were a fashion statement. Glenn was retracting his hand before they could even touch when he saw movement at Blake’s side. 

“Glenn!” Daryl grabbed the back of his coat having seen the move too. 

Daryl pulled him back twisting to push him back behind him. Glenn saw a flash off something smooth in the dim parking lot lights before Daryl winced and went still. Glenn looked up into his wide eyes before looking down. Blake had made a shocked noise and dropped his leather clad hand from the handle of a knife that was hilt deep in Daryl’s side instead of Glenn’s. 

“Don’t fucking move!” Shane pulled his gun from its holster on his side, “Regular bullets, they won’t kill you but they’ll hurt like a motherfucker.”

“Daryl.” Glenn whispered shakily watching a small patch of blood start forming on his shirt. Michonne put her hands on his back as he started to sway, Glenn gripping his shoulders. 

“Why?” Blake gasped looking at the blade in Daryl’s side then his own hand. In a flash he was taking off out of the parking lot, Shane looked to chase him.

“Not now, later Shane!” Rick yelled, “We got to get Daryl to Herschel.”

Glenn didn’t know who Herschel was but if he could help Glenn wasn’t arguing. 

“We need to get the knife out.” Jim said as Rick pulled Daryl’s truck keys out of his pocket and ran to grab it. 

“Won’t he just bleed worse if we do? I thought you left a knife in because it like kind of stoppers the wound.” Glenn said as Daryl leaned forward breathing heavily. 

Michonne touched the handle and hissed at the sound of a small sizzle, “It’s silver, if we leave it there will be even more damage.”

“Leave your car Glenn; I’ll drive you back for it later.” Shane said running to get his own car when Rick rumbled up with Daryl’s truck.

“Get him in the back,” Rick said dropping the tail gate and shrugging off his uniform jacket so it could be used as a pillow, “That thing is silver isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Glenn answered as he and Jim helped Daryl into the back, he made a whining noise in his throat as the knife was jostled.

“Glenn I hate to say this,” Rick said as they got Daryl laid out on his unharmed side, “But you’re gonna have to take it out. It can’t stay in until we get to Herschel.”

Glenn felt all the blood drain out of his face as he looked down at the wound. He had to pull the knife out, Glenn thought he would be sick. Michonne and Jim had gone to get their own cars and along with Shane had a line forming out the parking lot. 

“Okay,” Glenn felt his voice shake and he stuttered, “I’ll need something to press on the h-hole w-when I get the knife o-out.”

Rick nodded and ran over to Shane’s car and grabbed a first aid kit out of the trunk. Glenn pressed his hand to Daryl’s face and recoiled at the fever there, sweat was beading on his skin and he hadn’t spoken since the knife had gone into his side.

“Is he alright?” Glenn whispered as Rick fumbled to get some sterile gauze out of the kit.

“Silver is painful like a burn on our skin and poison in our bloodstream.” Rick explained.

“It’s poisoning him?” Glenn asked looked at the hilt of the knife.

“Yea, that’s why it needs to be out now.” Rick said handing over the gauze. 

Glenn nodded and set the sterile fabric aside as he wrapped his hand around the handle. He figured he needed to do it like a Band-Aid, quickly so it wouldn’t be as painful. Glenn’s hand was shaking as he got a good grip.

“I’m sorry.” Glenn whispered before yanking the knife out in one go. 

Daryl’s whole body jerked and he let out the loudest cry of pain Glenn had ever heard. Glenn tossed the knife away from them in the truck bed and quickly pressed the gauze to the now gushing wound. 

“He’ll start to heal now but he needs to see Herschel to make sure nothing is wrecked.” Rick said.

“I’m staying back here with him, let’s go!” Glenn felt frantic because the fabric was already soaking through. 

Rick nodded jumping in the cab and starting the truck. Glenn grabbed more gauze as Rick whipped out of the lot with everyone speeding behind them. Glenn touched his forehead again to find the fever even higher and Daryl had passed out. Glenn tried to keep himself calm by focusing on keeping pressure on the hole in Daryl’s side but he was more scared than he ever had been before. Glenn hadn’t even been this afraid when he thought he was going to die but the idea of something happening to Daryl, of losing him made Glenn feel sick. He was glad Rick decided the speed limit didn’t matter as the sped out of town toward help.

\------------------------/////////////////////

When the truck pulled to a stop in front of nice farm house a big plot of land on the other side of the woods from Daryl’s house Glenn could see the cars of the rest of the pack in the long drive. The front door banged open as Rick parked the truck and an older man with white hair came hurrying down the front porch faster than a man who appeared his age should have been able. 

“How is he?” The man who Glenn figured was Herschel asked as Rick opened the tail gate.

“He’s passed out and still bleeding.” Glenn choked on his words looking at the pile of bloody gauze next to them. 

“Let’s get him inside.” Herschel said as a heavy set man came out of the house and helped them lift Daryl out of the back. 

“What the fuck happened?” Merle asked looking down at his brothers fever pale face. 

“The Gov tried to kill Glenn and Daryl took the knife.” Jim explained as they all got Daryl in the house and into a room rear the front door. 

“The Governor did this?” Milton squeaked looking like the sight of blood was making him sick.

“Are you alright Glenn?” Carol asked as Glenn stumbled back as Herschel ripped Daryl’s shirt to get to the wound. Glenn looked over at her then down at his hands that were covered in blood then to Daryl who let out a pained noise as Herschel inspected the bleeding hole in his side. 

“I need everyone out but Patricia and Otis.” Herschel ordered causing a man and woman step up to the bed, the woman was hooking up an IV while the man seemed to be checking Daryl’s vitals.

“I don’t want…” Glenn said softly moving an inch toward the bed.

“Son, we have this handled and it will be easier without you hovering,” Herschel turned to him and gripped his shoulder making Glenn want to recoil at the blood on his hand that was now on his shirt, “We will take care of him, just wait outside. You look about to drop yourself.”

Glenn stared at Daryl another moment before nodding, these people did seem to know what they were doing. Glenn felt big hands grip his elbows and guide him out of the room. Glenn looked up to see Merle’s face was drawn in hard lines as the steered Glenn to sit on a bench in the hallway.

“Here, wipe yer hands kid.” Merle said pulling a rag out of his back pocket and handing it to Glenn but he didn’t move the rag lay in his limp hands. Merle started rubbing the blood of Glenn’s hands as he stared down at the floor between his sneakers. 

Merle got his hands as clean as possible without water then shoved the rag in his pocket. Glenn could see that his hands were shaking badly but couldn’t stop them. Glenn jumped when a pained yell came from the room down the hall and the door swung open.

“You and you,” Otis pointed at Tyreese who had just arrived and Rick, “Come help hold him down.”

“Hold him down?” Merle was on his feet in a flash.

“He came to a bit we don’t have enough pain killers in him yet to make him comfortable. If he keeps thrashing he’ll make his injuries worse.” Otis said waving the two men inside.

“Injuries?” Glenn whispered.

“The knife sliced into his kidney; he will be able to heal himself if we can get his pain down enough for him to sleep.” Otis explained quickly.

Glenn jumped as his name was shouted from the room as Otis hurried back inside. Glenn was on his feet and rushing into the room before anyone could stop him. Daryl was flailing on the bed; his legs kicking out even with Tyreese holding onto them, Rick pressing down on his shoulders was doing very little.

“Glenn, where’s Glenn?! Glenn! Get the fuck off me!” Daryl was yelling as he fought. 

Herschel was trying to stitch the hole in his side but couldn’t with how much Daryl was fight. Glenn rounded the bed and grabbed Daryl by the face making him look up with pain hazy eyes. 

“I’m right here, calm down, stop fighting,” Glenn whispered and Daryl started to slow down his movements as his eyes focused on Glenn’s face, “That’s it. I’m here Daryl; I’m fine you made sure of that.”

Daryl’s face was still pale and his brow tight with pain but a small smile slipped onto his lips. As Daryl calmed Otis pumped what had to be more pain killers into the IV attached to Daryl’s arm that hadn’t be ripped out luckily. Patricia pressed a cold pack to Daryl’s brow and Glenn held it there making soothing noises.

“Thank god.” Daryl rasped as his eyes got far away.

“Go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Glenn kissed his sweaty temple as he spoke. Daryl’s eyes finally drifted shut and he went still save for pained breathing. 

Herschel was able to get him stitched up and Tyreese and Rick let Daryl go now that he was unconscious. Glenn sat on the edge of the bed carefully and ran his fingers through Daryl’s hair gently. Herschel wiped his hands clean after he wrapped the now closed hole in Daryl’s side.

“He should heal fine, there will be a scar but,” The man’s eyes scanned over the patchs of poorly healed skin on Daryl’s torso, “I doubt he’ll mind.”

“I don’t think he will.” Glenn whispered not looking away from Daryl’s face running his knuckles down his clammy cheek. 

“His kidney?” Merle asked from the door and Glenn hadn’t even known he was there.

“It should be alright, his body is working on that first but I think he may have made it worse with all his fighting. It’ll be painful about a week or so but I’m sure it will still heal fine. Make sure he doesn’t shift until it is completely healed, it might be too much in his weakened state.” Herschel said standing up and removing bloody sheets and bandages from the bed. 

“Thanks Doc Greene.” Merle sighed.

“Greene?” Glenn said looking at the man, “The panthers that run the vet clinic?”

“The same,” Herschel smiled down at him, “You’re new aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” Glenn nodded, “I’ve known about this world maybe a month now.”

“And already others are out to get you.” Herschel’s face went tight as he spoke, “Philip Blake did this?”

“Yes, he was trying to kill me.” Glenn’s voice broke; Daryl had been hurt because of him. 

“The man was always a bit unstable,” Herschel sighed, “But to kill another’s mate is too far even if said mate is human.”

Glenn looked up and saw Herschel smiling down at him. Glenn had learned that most Weres hated humans with a passion and it felt good to know the people that had helped Daryl didn’t spite him. 

“Well, just let him rest and I’ll look him over again when he wakes up.” Herschel patted Glenn on the back then left the room. 

Merle pulled a chair up to the other side of the bed and sat down. He started biting at his thumb nail as he watched Daryl’s breathing even out, the pain killers must have been fully kicking in. Glenn watched him tear at his nail and it made him think of Daryl, it was apparently a family habit. Merle’s foot was bouncing on the floor and Glenn watched it for a while.

“Don’t blame yerself fer this.” Merle said suddenly after some length of time that Glenn didn’t care to keep.

“Blake was trying to get me but Daryl got in the way and took the knife.” Glenn glared at the floor beneath Merle’s feet. 

“That’s what he’s supposed ta do, protect ya. Ya didn’t do nothin wrong, ya didn’t fail him.” Merle spat the last few words out like they tasted foul.

“Fail him?” Glenn questioned.

Merle said nothing for another long stretch of time and Glenn thought he wasn’t going to continue. 

“Last time that bastard hurt Daryl,” Merle said his voice scarily even and Glenn knew what he was referencing, “I wasn’t there ta stop it. I shoulda gone out tonight when Daryl asked me ta, if I’d been there Blake wouldn’ta ever tried.”

Glenn stared at Merle as he sat clenching his fists and jaw but something in his voice box had seemed to come loose so he kept talking.

“I got this bad habit a goin ta jail, have ever since I can remember. I guess I don’t like laws or some shit, that’s what Daryl says anyways. I was in jail for a few months back when Daryl was still jus a kid, barely twenty and still so fragile.” Merle’s voice started to catch, “Don’t remember what I did to land in the pen, stealing maybe, it was ages ago after all. Daryl used ta come see me, back then ta visit ya just came to the jail and talked through the bars, long time ago. Then he jus stopped one day and I didn’t see him for weeks.”

Merle shifted leaning forward and pulling the ice pack off Daryl’s head and flipped it so the colder side was no against his skin. Merle’s hand lingered on his hair for a moment before he sat back.

“It was Rick that told me, Rick was a cop even back then,” Merle chuckled but it was mirthless, “Told me what Blake did ta my baby brother because I weren’t there. Ma was devastated and Pa furious but he was loyal to the pack too, fucking alpha shit never did a thing bout it.”

“Did he ever visit you again?” Glenn asked softly.

“Couple times right before I got out. He scared the shit outta me, he was so quiet when he had always been so loud. He didn’t smile fer a long time, even then it was rare. He wasn’t my baby brother anymore, he was a hurt man.” Merle took a shaky breath and pressed his fingers to his eyes, “When I got out I found Blake, I didn’t even change. I beat him nearly to death, I was in a rage. Rick and Shane pulled me off and sent me home.”

“He never tried anything again did he?” Glenn whispered and Merle shook his head, “Not until I came along.”

“No, don’t.” Merle snapped, “Yer the best damn thing that’s ever happened to that boy, I aint seen him so happy in ages time kid.”

“I got him hurt, if we had never met-”Glenn stuttered. 

“Do ya really think that? Do ya really wish yall had never got ta know each other?” Merle asked harshly. 

“No, I don’t.” Glenn said without hesitation, “But I wish he hadn’t been hurt.”

“Blake sees ya as a threat and is crazy as shit.” Merle sighed, “We’re gonna have ta make sure yer ready next time for anythin he’s got planned.”

“There’ll be a next time?” Glenn whispered and Merle gave him a look that had him nodding. Of course there would be a next time. 

\--------------------------///////////////////////

Daryl was allowed to go home the next day. Herschel gave him a large amount of painkillers to take over the next few days to keep him relaxed as he healed. Daryl had thanked him awkwardly before trying to walk out of the house on his own, which ended with him stumbling horribly but Merle and Glenn were right there to catch him. Daryl still wasn’t talking much, he was groggy and clearly still in pain as Merle got Daryl in the truck. Glenn didn’t want to leave but he worked that afternoon and Shane still had to take him back to his car.

Merle promised to keep him posted about Daryl throughout the day and pretty much the whole pack that didn’t have work or could afford to knock off was staying at their house during the day. Merle had asked Glenn if he wanted to stay over for a few days and Glenn really did, since he didn’t have work again until Friday he agreed. Glenn had a few days’ worth of clothes packed, even the boots Merle told him to bring, along with his phone charger and bathroom essentials. 

Glenn was on edge his whole shift. He kept glancing out into the parking lot to make sure there were no figures leaning against his car or just skulking, there never was any such thing. Merle kept his word and texted Glenn about Daryl regularly, it was kind of sweet really. 

Glenn had just started his shift at one when the first text came in saying Daryl was coming to a bit and had asked for him. That made Glenn’s chest hurt that he had left him but he knew he needed his hours at Willy’s for his next bills, that water bill he ran up weeks ago was now biting him in the ass. Glenn laughed when Merle informed Glenn that he had given Daryl a teddy bear claiming it was Glenn and in Daryl’s drug heavy mind he accepted it and went on to cuddle it in his sleep. A picture Merle had sent him might have ended up as his wallpaper. 

At three Glenn was told Daryl woke up enough to get about half a bowl of soup before dozing back off. Daryl would be groggy from meds and pain for a few days and Merle was going to taunt about it like crazy later. Daryl had felt well enough and clear headed enough to manage a shower although Merle was perched on the closed toilet lid on the other side of the curtain in case he fell or almost drowned. Merle changed his bandage and told Glenn the hole was closing but was still dripping a little blood, silver made wounds difficult to heal. At five, only two hours before Glenn was going to get off Amy came in and huffed at him.

“Does Daryl just bail in the middle of sex too?” She sniffled pulling on her apron and getting behind the register, Glenn was waiting the tables for a change that day. Glenn stared at her before it clicked, Tyreese must have just bailed on Amy when the news about the Gov and Daryl got out. 

 

“No?” Glenn said sheepishly. 

“Great, it’s just me and my luck with men.” Amy rolled her eyes.

“I keep telling you the opposite sex just isn’t worth it half the time.” Glenn tried to joke because he knew he couldn’t be like ‘oh don’t blame the guy, one of his pack mates got stabbed last night because of me’, nope he couldn’t say that. So, joking was the way to go. Amy snorted a laugh and Glenn sighed. 

When Glenn got off work he divided what was in the tip jar with Amy before rushing through the parking lot to his car. He felt in edge just walking in the same space Daryl had been hurt in the day before. Glenn locked the door behind him and sighed starting the car. Merle had texted him right before he clocked out that Daryl was awake and starving which was a good sign.

Glenn stopped on his way to their house and used the twenty dollars he had made in tips over the last two days to buy some five dollar pizza at Little Caesars. Glenn had the pies tucked in the passenger seat as he drove down the bumpy dirt road leading to the house. It looked like the whole pack was present when he pulled up. Glenn grabbed his bag and swung it on his shoulder before picking up the boxes of pizza. 

Glenn walked in kicking the door closed behind him and paused. The scene before him was almost cheesy movie domestic. Daryl had managed to come down stairs and was sitting on the couch with Merle on one side and Sophia cuddling on his uninjured one. Shane was on the love seat with Rick at his side and Lori perched on the armrest, Carl was in his lap murmuring at his stomach as Shane stroked his hair. An old Nintendo 64 had been hooked up to the TV and T-Dog and Axel were sitting on the floor talking smack over Mario Kart with Tyreese and Jim cheering. Michonne and Carol were looking through magazines in the side by side recliners. Milton was sitting with his back leaned against the couch next to Sophia’s legs smiling at the antics of the four grown men turned twelve on the floor. 

“I brought food.” Glenn said brandishing the boxes and Tyreese and Jim were on him in a flash grabbing the pizza excitedly. 

“You’re the best G!” T-Dog said as Luigi crossed the finish line in first making him the winner as Axel cursed his Bowser. The man handed his controller over to Jim who already had a slice of pizza half shoved in his mouth.

The boxes were making their way around the room as Glenn tossed his bag down on the stairs and came over giving Sophia a pout. She huffed playfully before giving up her spot next to Daryl.

“I wanted to talk to the baby anyways.” She said walking over and Shane made room for her on his lap as he ate a huge slice of pepperoni. Carl had slid to the floor picking food over his unborn sibling. Glenn sat down at Daryl’s side and he had pulled a piece of pizza out of one of the boxes and was eating much slower than Glenn had ever seen him eat. 

“Hey.” Daryl smiled at him.

“How do you feel?” Glenn asked kissing his cheek. He looked tired and still a bit pale but better too.

“Like hammered shit.” Daryl said, “But kinda better.”

“Good.” Glenn said snagging a pizza box and grabbing a slice for himself. 

Glenn sat close to Daryl and could help smiling when the man shifted over to lean against his side a bit. The guys went back to cursing out Mario and karts and even the whole of Japan for even coming up with the game. Shane and Rick were laughing as Sophia and Carl argued over whether the new baby should be a girl or a boy. Lori and Carol reined the kids in before it came to blows. 

Growing up Glenn’s family had been fairly distant from each other. Glenn was close with his mom and oldest sister but he didn’t get along well with his other two and his father wasn’t even worth mentioning. Glenn loved his mom of course and knew she and April were his most treasured family but they as a unit hadn’t felt like a family growing up. He never would have believed that he would feel at home in a room fool of Weres but they were a family that much clear no matter if they were white, black, redneck or proper and not all the same.

Glenn took another slice of pizza and kissed Daryl’s temple silently thanking the man. If he had never gotten together with Daryl that night that felt so far away now he wouldn’t know the happy warm feeling he had at the moment. Glenn’s life was weird in ways he couldn’t even begin to explain now but it was also more normal than it had even been before. Glenn couldn’t stop smiling the whole night. 

\------------------------////////////////////

Glenn was helping Daryl into bed when there was a knock on the door.

“Yea?” Daryl called out lying back with a sigh as Glenn got some clean bandages and antibiotic ointment so he could change the bandage on Daryl’s side.

“Aint done shit all day and still exhausted.” Merle joked coming in the room shutting the door behind him. 

“Go screw yerself Merle.” Daryl’s voice didn’t have any venom to it and Merle laughed. Glenn rolled his eyes as he pulled Daryl’s old bandage off and threw it away. It did look a good bit better Glenn noticed as he applied so ointment after tugging on a glove, yeah he cared for Daryl but not enough to touch his wounds like that. 

“Did you need something?” Glenn asked taping the bandage in place on Daryl’s side and trashing gauze wrappers. 

“Yea,” Merle sat on the foot of the bed and held a sheathed knife out to Glenn who just stared at it, “Take it, it’s fer ya.”

“Why do I need it?” Glenn took the knife; it was heavy in his hand. The holder was thick but worn black leather and Glenn slipped the knife out and looked at it. It was sturdy and Glenn could see how sharp it was.

“It’s silver,” Daryl supplied when Glenn touched the cold blade with his fingertips, “Use it ta keep ya safe.”

“The Governor?” Glenn asked sheathing the knife.

“Yea,” Merle nodded, “Ya can hook it on a belt or keep it in a boot, boot might be best keeps a surprise.”

“That’s why you wanted me to bring boots.” Glenn nodded. Merle had a point, if it was in a boot Blake wouldn’t know he had it until it was too late. 

“Ya should wear boots anyway, not them sneakers.” Merle scoffed and Glenn rolled his eyes.

“Thanks guys,” Glenn set the knife on the bedside table carefully, “But why do you have a silver knife?”

Daryl and Merle shared a glance then looked down at the dark green comforter on Daryl’s bed. Glenn thought they weren’t going to answer so he kicked his sneakers off, which he still loved them but boots were a good idea if he had to face off against a crazy wolf-man, and went to start getting ready for bed when Daryl’s hand grabbed his arm stopping him from rising.

“It was our old mans.” Merle mumbled and Glenn understood. When their father died they kept the instrument he had used to make them tougher, Glenn had a feeling they didn’t look at the knife lovingly. Glenn didn’t know how the man had died but their mother had passed in a fire she had accidently set by falling asleep with a lit cigarette. It seemed that fire had a habit of killing Weres just as much as silver. 

“Thank you for letting me have it then.” Glenn reached out and cupped each of their cheeks in a palm giving it a small squeeze. 

They didn’t say anything else but when Glenn retracted his hands Daryl took the one that had been on his face into his own hand while Merle smiled softly and Glenn could only return the gesture.

“Hopefully ya won’t have ta use it.” Daryl said softly.

“Yea, we’ll keep ya safe kid.” Merle nodded.

Glenn swallowed looking between the two of them, “Promise?”

“Promise.” They both said in unison. 

\-------------------------////////////////////

Glenn found out the next day that Rick was the new pack leader which confused the crap out of him.

“How?” Glenn asked sitting with Merle at the table eating breakfast.

Jim and T-Dog were passed out on the living room floor while Axel had the mind to crash in the guest room. Everyone else had headed home the night before because of work the next day or school for the kids. 

“We all decided, well Milton didn’ but fuck him, that Blake wasn’t stable enough ta be leader. So, we took a vote and Grimes won.” Merle shrugged taking a drink of coffee. Merle was going to take over Daryl’s landscaping work for the day because the man was still too weak. 

“We tried to get Merle to take the spot.” Axel said walking in stretching and scratching his stomach, “Said no though.” 

“Why?” Glenn raised an eyebrow at Merle. The man practically commanded authority and respect with his mere presence; he seemed like a perfect leader. 

“Aint much fer flashy titles.” Merle waved the question off as he stood to leave.

“Meaning he already bosses us around so he don’t need to be leader to have that privilege.” Axel poured himself a cup of coffee getting flipped off by Merle.

“And don’t ferget it.” Merle looked at the time, “I gotta go, look out fer Daryl taday fer me.”

Glenn was nodding but froze when Merle leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of Glenn’s head and froze himself when he realized what he had done.

“Fuck, sorry.” Merle jerked back rubbing his hand over his mouth looking about to bolt.

“It’s fine,” Glenn said hurriedly, “I don’t mind, it was just habit right? You do that with Daryl and did it on reflex. I don’t care.” 

“Yea,” Merle said awkwardly, “I didn’t mean nothin by it.”

“I know,” Glenn stood up and slapped him on the shoulder fondly, “I don’t mind your affection when it is only in a brotherly way.”

“Affection?” Merle sputtered and Glenn could see his ears he had gone pink, “I aint got time fer this, I gotta go.”

Merle hurried out of the house like the devil was on his heels and Glenn chuckled. He really hadn’t minded, Merle wasn’t overly affectionate with anyone but Daryl and the fact that he had treated Glenn in a way usually only saved for Daryl made Glenn happy.

“I wish I had gotten that on film,” Axel said amazed, “Cause no one is gonna believe that happened.”

“You’re still going to tell everyone though.” Glenn grinned as Axel shrugged in false innocence. 

“Well,” Axel drew out the word and Glenn laughed long and hard and it was great.

\------------------///////////////////

Daryl was on the couch again when Merle came home cussing up a storm.

“What’s up?” Daryl asked pausing his latest Duck Dynasty episode.

“Those damn chinks,” Merle seethed, “I had to trim all their fuckin hedges and I think their property is like eighty percent hedge, is that even legal? Then when I’m done that bastard said I hadn’t cut them back enough, bullshit I didn’t!”

Glenn walked in holding a plate with a big roast beef and Swiss sandwich on it watching Merle stomp around like a kid having a tantrum. Glenn handed the plate to Daryl who thanked him as Merle kept bitching.

“They are Korean by the way.” Glenn said sitting down making Merle pause in his tirade.

“Huh?” He asked intelligently. 

“They aren’t chinks, they are Korean,” Glenn shrugged, “And my parents.”

Merle just stared at him for a moment before sagging defeated into one of the recliners, “Yea that jus figures.”

Glenn laughed as Merle glared at him. Glenn knew his dad was an asshole, this wasn’t news to him and it was nice to see someone else suffer for a change. Daryl started his show back as he ate his sandwich. His appetite was coming back and he didn’t have to take as much meds for the pain, the stitches in his side looked about ready to be removed. Glenn felt so at home in the house even when it was just the three of them not the whole pack.

“Where is everyone?” Merle asked relaxing back in the recliner, “Carol’s cars out front.”

“Jim, Axel, T, and Tyreese went out fer a run.” Daryl said with his mouthful, “Carol’s got Sophia out back playin.”

“Rick called and said they are going to stop be after work. Michonne said she would bring some Chinese so no one has to cook.” Glenn said wondering how hot the Robertson guys would be beardless. 

“The little worm?” Merle asked as the door opened with a small knocked and Milton came in, “Speak of the devil.”

“What?” Milton asked and Glenn had to cover a laugh while Daryl wasn’t so nice. 

Soon the whole pack was back in the house. White take out cartons were everywhere and fortune cookies kept getting thrown at heads as some movie the kids had picked droned in the background. Glenn knew he could get use to life like this. Glenn was helping throw away the empty food containers with Michonne and Lori when Milton tapped him on the shoulder.

“Can I speak with you privately?” Milton asked softly.

“Of course, you guys good?” Glenn asked the women who waved him off. Milton gestured out the back door and Glenn almost went to grab his coat to help with the chilly October air outside but it was still early evening the temperature wouldn’t really drop until the sun set. 

Glenn stepped outside onto the small patio where the grill was as Milton wandered over to stand near one of the picnic tables. Glenn followed him over shivering at the cool air after being in the warmth of the house.

“So, what’s up?” Glenn asked crossing his arms over his chest. He hadn’t had many conversations with Milton and had no clue what the man would need to speak with him about. 

Milton continued to say nothing so Glenn sniffed looking up at the sky. The sun was creeping toward setting making the sky a swirl of purple and orange above them. In the city the sky always looked so dull but out so deep in the country it was breathtaking. 

“Glenn, I think you are a good person and I like you.” Milton said making Glenn look about down at him.

“Thanks, you’re pretty cool yourself.” Which wasn’t really true but there was nothing negative Glenn had to say about the guy so that was kind of cool. 

“So,” Milton shuffled his feet and looked up at Glenn with pleading eyes and Glenn felt his stomach drop because he looked like he was begging forgiveness, “I’m so sorry Glenn.”

“For wha-” Glenn stopped dead at the sound of a deep rumbling growl from somewhere behind him, it wasn’t close maybe the tree line but that was honestly too close. 

Milton’s eyes were jumping franticly to a point behind Glenn and back to his face as he stepped in Glenn’s path to the door before he whispered, “Run.”

Glenn did just that. Glenn jumped a bush at the edge of the yard hearing a snarl and knew he was being chased. This wasn’t a fun chase like with Daryl or the pack, Glenn was prey and he felt like it. His heart was beating his ribs so hard he was shocked they didn’t shatter. Glenn let out a loud yell as he tripped over a tree root but was back on his feet in seconds at the sound of a growl way too close for comfort. 

Glenn’s boots skidded on leaves as he made a sharp turn once he reached the creek, he had to find a way across because no way could he jump it and getting wet would slow him down. Glenn saw the rocks he had used on his run with Daryl those few weeks ago but now it felt like a lifetime away. Glenn jumped across them and ran back into the trees. He felt like his lungs were going to give out when a heavy weight slammed into his back sending him sprawling on his hands and knees into a clearing. 

His palms throbbed as he pushed himself up but he didn’t move as the snarling face of the chestnut brown wolf he saw on his first trip leveled with his face. Glenn swallowed thickly, he couldn’t run now. He jumped at the cracking rip sound that signaled a shift and looked into the glaring face of the Governor. Glenn didn’t want to look at him, he was not two feet from him completely naked but Glenn knew better than to take his eyes off him. 

“I’m impressed it took me this far to catch you.” Blake sneered.

“I’m impressed you caught me at all.” Glenn snapped and the heavy back hand he got across his face wasn’t surprising. The blow made Glenn fall to the side and quickly roll to his knees which ached from his fall but he didn’t let Blake know that. 

“Such a mouth, no wonder my little Daryl is so infatuated by you.” Blake stood to his full height, Glenn knew he was trying to intimidate him and he hated that it kind of worked. Glenn cursed himself for being so stupid, if the pack hadn’t trusted Milton why had he? Look where blind trust had gotten him. 

“Daryl isn’t yours.” Glenn glared, he was glad his voice sound far calmer than he felt. 

“That’s where you’re wrong; he was mine long, long before you were even born.” The Governor laughed and it was a sick twisted sound. 

“It doesn’t count if the other party was forced.” Glenn took the next hit he got as a trophy, even though the bastards knuckles split his lip. 

“Of course that counts, how else would I ever get a stubborn little alpha like Dixon crying under me?” Blake spoke softly like it was a fond memory. 

Glenn felt his stomach clench in anger and nausea, “You’re a sick puppy.”

Glenn cried out as a kick landed on his chest knocking him onto his back. His sternum felt like it was dented as he sucked in a deep breath of air to replace all of the rest that got knocked out of him. Glenn sat up and glared at the man now circling him. Glenn didn’t want to be scared but he was.

“Don’t worry,” Blake said in a mock soothing voice, “I won’t turn you, but I’ll have some fun first.”

Glenn swallowed bracing himself as Blake shifted back into his wolf and continued to circle him. Glenn saw the small bit of a crouch in the wolf’s stance right before it pounced. Glenn rushed to grab the hilt of the knife he kept in his boot; he would have to thank Merle again later, and rolled to the side. The wolf landed with a snarl where Glenn had been only moments before. It turned to snap at him and Glenn did the first thing he could think of.

The blade made a sickening sizzling sound as it sank into the wolf’s right eye. There was a ripe smell of burned flesh right before the wolf threw its head back with a pained howl. Glenn kept his hold in the knife not willing to give up even his small defense and it ripped out of the wolf’s head making blood spray onto Glenn’s arm. The wolf staggered back shaking its head before snarling at Glenn again. It was clearly in pain but fury and maybe some insanity kept it on its feet. 

When it struck again Glenn managed to get the knife to slice through the dense fur into skin but when pain flared through his side he almost dropped the blade. The wolf jumped back, its remaining eye on the knife as Glenn pressed his hand to four deep gashed in his side. As he panted for breath he could feel the torn exposed muscle of his side still moving beneath his hand. Glenn screamed as it lounged against, teeth sinking into his shoulder giving it a horrible shake making Glenn drop the knife as the ligaments in his shoulder popped and ripped. It pressed its paws to Glenn’s chest and used its whole weight to press down savagely until there was a loud crack.

 

Glenn couldn’t breathe the pain lancing through his body was so bad. His eyes were shockingly dry when he came to terms with what was happening; he was going to die. Even if help came, he was bleeding too much and the nearest hospital was twenty minutes away and Herschel’s was a half hour on the other side of the woods. Glenn looked up at the wolf that was panting shakily growling at him, so much hatred in that one eye. 

The wolf made a swipe at Glenn with its paw, the jeans on his legs torn as easily as skin and muscle. The wolf was circling him slowly and Glenn wondered if it was looking for more places to leave painful but not fatal wounds or if it would have mercy and make its move to kill. The wolf snapped neck to his throat but didn’t break skin; its snarl seemed pleased as Glenn cried out in surprise. 

“Don’t fucking play with your food!” Glenn didn’t know where the foolishly brave words came from or the energy to yell them making the wolf pause and start to crouch one last time. 

Glenn jumped at the sound of a snarl behind him and the wolf before him stiffened right before a large light brown wolf pounced on it with what could only be called a roar. Glenn panted for breath as the larger wolf snapped and clawed at the already wounded wolf on the ground. Blood and fur was going everywhere as the larger wolf’s claws torn into the smaller wolf. Like the last time, a nasty sneaky snap to the larger wolf’s hind leg gave it time to get away but the bigger wolf didn’t follow. 

Glenn flopped onto his back still holding the wound on his side as the wolf walked carefully over like Glenn could ever be afraid of it. Glenn lifted a blood covered hand to the wolf and it rubbed its face into his palm. His fingers were blood sticky but the wolf didn’t care as it whined down at him. Glenn looked into the deep blue eyes of the wolf that was now licking his face gently.

“I don’t wanna die Merle.” Glenn sobbed brokenly burying his face into the fur on the top of the wolf’s head, it hurt so badly to breathe. He was scared when facing the crazed wolf and even more insane man but now he was terrified. He was dying and he didn’t want to, he didn’t want to die. He wanted to be with Daryl and Merle and the pack and Amy and wanted to finish school. He even wanted to see his father again. 

The wolf reared back and looked over Glenn before opening its mouth to show an almost creamy looking drool on its teeth. Glenn nodded and didn’t make a sound as the large wolfs teeth broke the skin of his other shoulder so gently it barely hurt. It held for a moment before letting go and licking the wound softly. Glenn sighed and winced, some ribs must have been broken when he heard that crack. 

The wolf circled him a moment before curling around his upper half and tugging him up by his shirt so he was lying back against its hard side. Glenn thought being moved would hurt more but it didn’t. Nothing hurt very much anymore. Glenn looked over as the sound of running feet got closer before the pack was bursting into the clearing. 

“Glenn!” Daryl gasped running over, he still couldn’t change because if he could Glenn knew he would have been the first to find him not Merle. Glenn had a fleeting though that Daryl shouldn’t be up running, he still looked to pale but maybe it wasn’t his own pain that drained the color from his face. 

“Oh my god.” Lori whispered softly covering her mouth, Glenn couldn’t fault her that reaction. 

“Glenn, baby, talk to me,” Daryl crouched down at his side and cupped his face in his hands. Glenn still managed to find it funny that Daryl was the one who hadn’t been talking much over the last few days and now he was being demanded to speak, “C’mon baby say somthin, anythin.”

“I’m numb.” Glenn’s words were slurred.

“Oh god no.” Jim gasped quietly. 

“It’s jus shock, Glenn, jus shock is all.” Daryl said running his thumbs over Glenn’s cheekbones and that’s when Glenn noticed how badly he was shaking, he was like a leaf in a strong wind in Daryl’s hands. How was Daryl holding so still when Glenn now felt like he was going to tremble out of his skin?

“It’s not shock.” Glenn coughed and felt something warm slipped down his cheek from the corner of his mouth.

“Baby, no, yer gonna be fine.” Daryl’s voice was starting to break.

Glenn gave a rattle sigh, his ribs were definitely broken. He reached up and cupped Daryl’s check in his bloody hand and Daryl used one of his own to press his sticky palm closer.

“Don’t leave me, baby. Glenn, please.” Daryl looked at the bites on Glenn’s shoulders then to Merle who flicked his head at the one he had bit. Daryl lightly touched the slowly bleeding wound seeing the murky fluid that could change a person from human into something else. 

Glenn thought being bit by a Were would have felt different. It would hurt but then it wouldn’t and then he would feel stronger or just plain different. Glenn didn’t feel like that though. He felt clammy but no pain and his head felt like it was seconds from floating away. Glenn felt like he was dying, not changing. 

“Baby.” Daryl’s voice broke as he looked into Glenn’s dulling eyes. 

“I’v-ve,” Glenn choked and knew it was on his own blood, his voice was barely a whisper but he managed to get it come out strong, “I’ve loved you since the first time you called me that.”

Daryl let out a sob leaning down and kissing his lips softly, when he pulled back they had a tint of red to his mouth. 

“Baby, don’t go. Glenn, I need ya, love ya, don’t leave.” Daryl whispered taking his face in both hands again and Glenn saw the tears drop off Daryl’s face and knew they hit his face but he didn’t feel them. 

Glenn looked up into Daryl’s blue eyes, god he had never loved a color so much. His vision was getting distance; it was like seeing Daryl through a tunnel before darkness set in. Then he saw nothing.

“Glenn?” Daryl whispered watching his eyes get far off; Daryl flinched when the hand that had been on his face slipped to the ground the blood making a small sticking rip, “Glenn?!”

Glenn didn’t move beyond the small shakes Daryl gave his shoulders. His chest had stopped jerkily moving, now eerily still. 

“Fuck no!” Daryl sobbed pressing the limp body that was still so warm to his chest. Merle shuffled back before shifting with a gasp, his face covered in tears. Daryl had only ever seen Merle cry once back when Blake crazed obsession started, back when he couldn’t protect Daryl. 

There was blood up Merle’s side and on his chin as he said brokenly, “I was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags. What is or isn't there. 
> 
> Leave a comment loves!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where to begin. I am so sincerely sorry I took so long with this update. Long story short I've been working a ton, two jobs, and I just lost the spark to write I was so tired. Well today I had a day off since god knows when I said I was finishing this for you all. I've had parts of this written for over a year and that's pathetic that I've still not finished it. This story deserves an ending and I hope I gave it one you all will enjoy. I hope I did it justice after all this time. 
> 
> I edited this very quickly on my tablet, so I'm sorry for all mistakes. I just wanted to give you all this asap.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Jim muttered anxiously.

"We gotta do something. We can't just leave the kid out here like this." Axel murmured softly. 

"Report the body?" Michonne whispered raising an eyebrow at Rick.

"That might be best but then we would have to explain why we were all out here to begin with." Rick ran his hands down his face tiredly.  

"Oh god, what about his parents?" T-Dog said running his hand over his scalp nervously.

"He had sisters too." Lori whispered rubbing at her eyes. Carol hurriedly excused herself to go back to the kids who had been left at the house. 

"Calm down man," Tyreese said rubbing Milton's on the back where he was hyperventilating on the ground holding his head in his hands, "This isn’t the time to freak out."

"I damn well think it is." Jim said a bit frantically. 

"All of you shut up!" Shane barked making them all jump, "Shut the fuck up, l can’t listen to you all trying to make plans and shit, just be quiet."

Shane glared at them before walking over to where Daryl had gently set Glenn down on the ground; he was on his knees beside the body unmoving. Shane moved over to Merle first handing him a bundle.

"I grabbed your clothes." Shane said softly. Merle took the clothes with a grunt, his movements slow and his eyes never leaving Glenn. 

Shane walked over and kneeled next to Daryl who didn't even react to him. Pack members had a sort of bond, they knew when other members were close and had an emotional connection. They all could feel the heart ripping pain Daryl was in. It was like having a knife slipped between your ribs and twisted slowly, continuously. Shane slowly wrapped an arm around Daryl's shoulders who breathed deeply through his nose, his chest jerking with emotion. 

"I'm sorry." Shane whispered pressing his forehead to Daryl's temple making him tremble for a moment at the comfort. 

Shane swallowed as the closeness, allowed Daryl's open pain to radiate into him. For a moment he caught a glimpse of what was going through Daryl's mind. 

Shane saw Glenn laughing on the couch watching South Park reruns. Daryl walking into the apartment with the key he so treasured that Glenn gave him to find the man curled up on the couch reading on of the comics he had given him. A teasing smile and glinting eyes from behind dark bangs that swayed at the younger man walked into the bedroom with a backwards thrown smirk flashed before Shane's eyes. Glenn trying to pick the hat he wanted to wear for the day and Daryl calling him a girl that earned him the sight of Glenn's middle finger. It was a montage of Glenn just flipping in his mind’s eye that ended suddenly at the sight of those warm brown eyes going dull.

Shane gasped and Daryl shivered. It wasn't uncommon for pack to share thoughts like that but Daryl had only ever let Merle in. Shane brought his other arm up and held Daryl close to him, Daryl's head lulling sideways onto his shoulder with a shakily breath. 

"Daryl, I'm so sorry." Shane's voice broke and he realized he was crying, "What do you want to do?"

Daryl didn't respond for a moment just let Shane hold him close before he turned his head and looked right into Shane's eyes. Daryl's eyes were bloodshot and puffy at the edges and his sounded so lost as he spoke, "I don't know."

Shane was opening his mouth even though he had no clue what to say but it turned out that didn't matter because all that came out was a yelp as a scream cut through the air. Daryl jumped looking over to see Glenn's back bow up, his mouth open in a high blood curdling scream. 

\-----------------------/////////////////

Glenn noticed he was drifted a moment before the first burning lance of pain hit him right in the right shoulder, then in his chest and stomach and head. All he could do was scream as the pain ran through him, he felt like his whole body was on fire. He could barely breath, his ribs felt like they were breaking with every breath, his back was arched as the pain shot through making his vertebrae feel like that were shattering. 

It felt like hours, hours of constant agony before it seemed to dull then fade away. He gasped now that his lungs didn't feel like that were about to destroy his rib cage as they jerked rapidly for breath. His back went flat and the cold earth under him was soothing. 

Glenn jumped when he heard a voice close to him. He pried his eyes open his vision swimming as the trees overhead started to come into focus. Something warm cupped his cheek and he heard his name again. He winced as he turned his head and saw Shane smiling down at him.

"Hey kid." Shane said softly his hand on Glenn’s face.

"Ya scared the shit outta us ya brat." Merle's head popped into Glenn's line of sight and Glenn couldn't help smiling up at him.

"Scared?" Glenn asked looking over to see the pack most of which had wet faces, "Wha-"

Everything came flooding back then. Talking with Milton, the wolf, the chase, the Governor then the pain all hit him at once. He had been dying; he could still feel the ghosts of the pain. Glenn looked up at Merle, his chin still stained with blood, Glenn's blood. Merle had bit him, Glenn had asked him to. Was he?

"Glenn?" Glenn's heart leapt at the voice that said his name. He looked up and saw Daryl staring down at him worried, his face streaked with lines.

"Daryl," Glenn reached out to him even though it felt like every muscle in his body ached, "Am I?"

Daryl took his hand in both his bringing it to his lips for a moment. Glenn let him; it looked like Daryl had watched his world crumble then reassemble itself.

"He doesn't smell different." Shane whispered to Merle who also took a deep inhale his eyes going wide.

"What?" Glenn asked looking over at them; Daryl leaned down and smelled his neck. Glenn wondered for a moment when the smelling thing stopped being weird. 

"Sit him up," Rick walked over and helped them get Glenn off his back, Glenn winced a few times but it kind of felt good to use his muscles, "How are you feeling?"

Glenn had to think about how to answer that. He knew he had just died, he had felt the pain, felt himself slipping away then slamming back into pain filled semi consciousness. He looked down at his leg, there was no gaping wound just blood stained skin. The same on his side and one shoulder, there were no scars. His other however was scarred, a perfect bite that had been gently afflicted. Merle’s bite remained but it was healed.

Glenn touched the scar, it felt old even though it was brand new, "Honestly, the same. Shouldn't I feel different?"

Rick's eyes got hard and Shane looked around on the ground and grabbed something. Shane carefully held the knife by its titanium handle nowhere near the silver blade. He held the knife out for anyone to take as he said, "We need to check, to make sure."

Glenn looked at the knife then at all the men's faces. Daryl's hand reached out and took the blade from Shane. He slid behind Glenn who leaned back into his chest as Daryl cupped his arm and positioned the flat of the blade over the inside of his forearm.

"I'm gonna touch ya, alright?" Daryl waited for Glenn to nod before pressing the knife down on Glenn's skin. Everyone let out a breath when nothing happened; there was no pain, no reaction to the silver.

"How?" Tyreese asked as the pack moved closer except for Milton who stayed on the ground his eye wide and unblinking. 

"It's like the venom healed him but didn't turn him? Is that possible?" Axel asked crouching near Glenn's feet and looking at his leg that had only minutes ago been mangled but was now unblemished.

"Can we have his conversation back at the house?" Lori eyes darted around as she asked. Blake could still be out there and it would be better to head back where it would be safe before trying to figure everything out.

“Can you walk?” Rick asked and Glenn flexed his feet, not feeling any pain in his legs he nodded.

Daryl helped him up; Glenn swayed for a moment but stayed upright. He took a step toward the direction of the house and saw Milton gaping up at him, the bastard. Glenn didn’t even acknowledge him as they walked past him; no one stopped to make him come with them. They walked back the way Glenn had just ran through, only now there was no rabid wolf on his tail or panic. 

When they got back to the house Carol rushed out with the kids and gathered Glenn in her arms. He was nearly knocked off his feet by the impact then crushed to death as she held him close. She told him how scared she had been, seeing him like that. 

“You’re okay?” Sophia sniffled up at Glenn once Carol let him go.

“Yes sweetie.” Glenn told her and she lurched herself at him. He lifted her to his hip just as Carl grabbed him around the waist burying his face in Glenn’s stomach.

“They could smell your blood from here.” Carol supplied softly. Glenn nodded petting Carl’s hair as the boy snuffled into his tattered and bloody shirt. Shane came over and shushed him as he pulled him off Glenn. Carl turned into Shane and wrapped his arms around Shane’s neck, Shane lifted him easily but Rick intervened pulling the boy out of Shane’s arms into his own. Shane rolled his eyes resting his hand on his small belly and headed inside, Glenn at his side still holding Sophia.

Glenn sat down on the couch cradling the girl for a moment before Carol finally took her. Daryl sat next to him pulling Glenn to his side, Glenn rubbed Daryl’s thigh soothingly seeing how pale and haggard the man looked. Daryl was still healing so all this wasn’t good for him, Glenn almost snorted because he had been the one to just die after all.  The pack filed into the room crowding close.

“So,” Glenn said after a few minutes, “What the fuck is going on?”

“Well, you’re not dead or changed for one.” Rick supplied as Carl calmed in his arms.

“Yeah, thanks Sherlock,” Merle rolled his eyes.

“But why?” Glenn sighed running his hand down his shirt front; there were a lot of blood stains. He had lost too much blood to still be alive much less for him to feel almost completely fine.

“Well, there are very few things that can make this possible. One really.” Lori said with a concerned look on her face.

“Which is?” Glenn asked.

The pack all exchanged looks, Glenn swallowed at their grim faces before Rick spoke somberly, “Witches.”

Glenn couldn’t help laughing but stopped when no one else joined in or so much as cracked a smile, “You’re serious. What the fuck?! Witches are real too?”

“You’ll find out a lot of things are real.” Tyreese scrubbed his face tiredly.

“But…wha…how?” Glenn stammered. Daryl squeezed his shoulders reassuringly; it calmed Glenn some but not much. 

“Clearly whoever they are, they are close to you. This is a spell, a potion really. For our venom to be manipulated to just heal but not infect you would have to ingest a very potent potion.” Rick explained warily. 

“So what? It makes me immune to the infection but takes the healing properties or whatever and uses them to save me?” Glenn tried to work everything out. He knew a witch? A fucking witch! 

“It keeps you from becoming one of us too.” Michonne added. 

“Is it permanent?” Glenn asked looking over at Daryl who pulled him even closer.

Glenn couldn’t explain it but the thought of never being able to take the bite and become one of them bothered him. Not that he was offering up his throat or anything but out in that clearing he hadn’t wanted to die, he had wanted to be one of them. Glenn wanted to stay with them, they were his pack even though he was human, and if being changed was the only way to stay with them, possibly forever, he wouldn’t really object. 

“Maybe.” Daryl finally answered, his face all hard lines but Glenn knew him well enough to see that glimpse of sadness in his pale eyes.

“You’d have ta ask the witch all the details bout the potion, only they’ll know all the elements.” Merle supplied.

“I don’t even know who it could be.” Glenn whispered rubbing at his eyes, he was so tired. Apparently dying wasn’t very restful. 

“Hey,” Carol reached over to him and squeezed Glenn’s hand, “Let’s not get too worked up about this tonight. We should just all be glad you’re okay and still with us.”

“Amen to that.” T-Dog smiled softly as the rest nodded, Daryl leaned over to nuzzle into Glenn’s neck for a brief moment. 

They all sat in silence for a few moments, it was comfortable and warm. Glenn felt safe surrounded by them all. Suddenly the sound of a car started made them all look to the front of the house, gravel kicked behind the screeching wheels and it was clear who it was speeding off.

“Milton!” Glenn seethed, “That little rat. He did this, he lured me outside. He’s working with Blake.”

The room went dangerously still. Merle unfolded himself from his seat, Rick silently handed Carl off the Lori as Michonne popped her neck grimly. They moved to the door in unison their faces dark, Merle yanked the door open.

“We’ll be back.” Rick tossed over his shoulder.

“Don’t kill him, not this time.” Shane called to them.

“Jus gonna have a…talk.” Merle snarled leading them outside to Rick’s truck; at least they weren’t going as wolves.

“That’ll end well.” Axel groaned.

Glenn tried to feel bad for Milton, even in human form the three wolves that just left could tear him apart but he just couldn’t summon up any pity. He settled against Daryl’s side to wait for them to get back but after an hour he was starting to doze off. Daryl shook him gently making Glenn look up at him from his place on the man’s shoulder.

“Let’s get ya to bed.” Daryl said untangling himself from Glenn’s grasp and climbing to his feet. 

Glenn didn’t take his hand when he offered it, Daryl was still hurt and his body had been through enough for one day. Glenn hefted himself to his feet and wished the room at large goodnight. Sophia and Carl each hugged them and they headed up the stairs. Glenn tossed his bags on the floor as they entered the room then turned to head back out.

“Get settled, I’m going to grab the first aid kit so I can change your bandage.” Glenn called over his shoulder.

“Ya don’t-” Daryl started.

“I want to.” Glenn assured him going to get the kit from the bathroom.

Glenn came back in to see Daryl had peeled his shirt off and kicked his boots to the side. He had settled on the bed, his face still pale with one hand over the bandage on his side absentmindedly picking at it. Glenn sat on the edge of the bed and reached down to unlace his mud caked his boots and tossed them to the side. He opened the kit and pulled out a package of fresh bandages and ointment.

Glenn made sure to be careful as he unwrapped Daryl's side. The wound hadn't reopened but it was raw and irritated from Daryl moving around too much. Glenn gently applied the ointment before pressing a new bandage in place. Glenn set the kit aside and pulled his dirt and blood covered shirt off, it was destined for the trash that was for sure, it was ripped to tatters. Daryl's warm rough hand resting on his shoulder had Glenn pausing in taking his equally wrecked jeans off. 

Daryl's fingertips traced the raised skin on Glenn's shoulder, tracked the contours of the scar that wasn't even an hour old. His eyes were hard, his lips a thin tight line and Glenn reached up and cupped his stubbled cheek in his palm. They were both still bloody but neither made a move for the shower, the sheets could always be changed later. Daryl's hand trailed up to Glenn's neck resting over the jump of his pulse before tugging Glenn down to rest on his chest, careful of his side. 

Glenn leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Daryl's, their breath fanning over each other’s lips. Glenn kicked his jeans the rest of the way off and settled on top of Daryl, his other callused hand coming up to rub up and down Glenn's back and side. 

"Thought I lost ya." Daryl's voice was barely a whisper but this close Glenn couldn't miss it.

"Now you know how I felt." Glenn whispered gently running his fingers of the bandage on the larger man's side. 

"It's different." Daryl brushed his nose against Glenn's, his fingers twisting in the longer hair at Glenn nape. 

"I know." Glenn closed his eyes leaning over more into Daryl.

Daryl hadn't died; he had been seriously hurt but hadn't been gone. Glenn knew for a minute there he had been dead and it wasn't as overwhelming as he thought it should be. Maybe he was a little too comfortable with the supernatural or maybe he was just too glad to be alive, either way he figured he should be freaking out more than he was over his short lived passing. Here in Daryl's arms though, breathing each other’s air and sharing warmth he wasn't worried about dying or potions and witches. All he cared about was that he was able to be with the pack, be in Daryl's bed, be held by him, to kiss him.

So Glenn did just that. He kissed Daryl slow and deep and sleepy just because he still could, because he really needed too. They hadn't kissed enough, they still had a lifetime of kisses to share and Glenn was going to get every single one. They fell asleep having barely broken a kiss and if Glenn got his way the first thing he would do tomorrow is kiss Daryl's lips again.

\-------------------------//////////////////

Glenn woke up before Daryl; it was almost nine so he crawled out of bed, pausing to drop a kiss to Daryl's slightly parted lips before he pulled a pair of clean clothes out of his bag. Glenn walked across the hall to the bathroom and winced when he looked in the mirror. His hair was greasy and heavy with blood and sweat. His face had patches of red stained on it as well as his arms and chest. 

Glenn leaned close to his reflection poking at the scar on his shoulder. It didn't look gnarled or gruesome; it was a perfect bite that healed clean. Well it healed in minutes instead of weeks but Glenn wasn't picky with details. He looked himself over once more before laughing quietly, he had never been so glad to look so bad, he was still breathing after all.

Glenn's shower was a bit longer than his usual ones. He stood under the spray for a long while watching the murky red-brown water slip down the drain until it ran mostly clear. He used Daryl's soap and shampoo, knowing Daryl would be pleased that he would smell like him. Glenn's skin felt warm and clean when he stepped out of the tub and toweled off. He pulled on his worn jeans and the Braves shirt he had gotten what felt like a lifetime ago and headed downstairs.

Glenn made sure to be quiet on the stairs; he could see most of the pack sprawled out around the living room. Jim, Tyreese and Axel had piled up on a mountain of blankets and pillows. T-Dog and Michonne were snuggled on top of a few sleeping bags. Carol was on the couch with Sophia using her as a bed. If Glenn had to guess he figured Rick and Shane were upstairs in the guest room judging by the fact that Carl and Lori were knocked out in the recliners. 

Glenn tiptoed to the kitchen nearly jumping seeing Merle sitting at the kitchen table scanning a newspaper. Merle looked up when he walked in and a small smile tugged at his mouth. The older man didn't look like he had fought anyone the night before and neither had Michonne. Maybe they had just gone to talk to Milton after all. He'd ask for details later.  
"Want some coffee?" Merle stood up from his chair gesturing at a steaming pot in the maker.

Merle stumbled when Glenn darted across the room and flung his arms around the larger man's shoulders squeezing tight. It was because of Merle he was even alive. Merle had come to his rescue even though he had been too late to save Glenn from getting hurt. Merle had done what Glenn wanted; Merle hadn't wanted Glenn to die. Glenn remembered the whines of Merle's wolf as he saw Glenn in pain, Glenn dying. He remembered the soothing feel of the blond fur on his skin and his warmth. Glenn would never be able to show Merle how thankful he was.

"Thank you." Glenn croaked against Merle's neck, he hadn't gotten to say it the night before but the words didn't seem good enough. The words ‘thank you’ just didn’t seem like a big enough thank you for someone who saved your life. The bite hadn’t changed him but it had been what kept him alive, without it he would have died and stayed that way.

Merle relaxed winding his arms around Glenn and squeezing him tightly but carefully. Merle pressed his face into Glenn's hair, it smelled like Daryl and Glenn at the same time, Glenn should always smell that way. There wasn't even a trace of the smell of blood and death from the day before and Merle was grateful for that, "Anytime kid."

Glenn leaned back a bit and looked up into the slightly taller man's eyes, "I mean it, thank you so much. You weren't going to just let me go and that means more than I can ever say. Thank you for staying with me too, while I was...you know...just thanks."

Merle raised one hand and cupped the back of Glenn's head, "Don' mention it."

Glenn closed his eyes as Merle tipped his head forward to kiss his forehead, his mouth resting on Glenn's skin for a moment, his breath ruffling Glenn's hair. 

"I got it!" They both jumped, Glenn whipped around to see Axel hopping up and down in the doorway his phone clutched in his hands, "Those assholes didn't believe it last time that Merle's a big ole softie, got it on tape this time!"

Glenn's face flushed a little and a growl rumbled in Merle's chest at Axel's glee.

"I got it! I got it! Call me nuts this tim-gah!" Axel flailed as a large pillow slammed into the back of his head knocking him to the floor. Glenn had never seen someone get knocked out with a pillow before, impressive.

"Loud son of a bitch." Michonne grumbled stumbling back over to the mound of sleep bags and into T-Dog's arms.

Glenn looked back at Merle, his eyes just as wide as Glenn's before they both burst out laughing. Merle leaned back against the counter holding his stomach; Glenn was trying to stifle his own loud laughter with his hands. 

"I have plenty more pillows, fuckers." Michonne called sleepily irritated.

They just laughed louder.

\-----------------------//////////////////

Come to find out the pack hadn't even spoken to Milton, he had run off somewhere and they couldn't find him. If they had to guess he was somewhere with Blake and they were using something to cover their scent, Rick guessed wolfs bane of some sort. Everyone was going to be on high alert from then on, eyes always open and guards never down. Blake had the balls to attack Glenn on Dixon land once, the pack was going to make sure he didn't make that mistake again.

Daryl got his stitches out on Friday, the wound nearly completely healed already. He wasn't pale anymore; all the silver poison was out of his system. Herschel had looked Glenn over at the time too, he deemed the boy perfectly fine even with his new 'insta-scar' as Glenn had started calling it. Glenn almost didn't want to go back to his apartment but he had to work that night and couldn't afford to call in. Daryl was returning to his work at the garage that afternoon and would be back to landscaping the next week, he had missed too much work as it was. 

Glenn's fall break hadn't been what he expected it to be but it had been nice save for a few hiccups. He had spent time with the pack and that had been what mattered. Daryl walked Glenn to his car after they got back from Herschel's and Glenn had packed. Glenn tossed his stuff into his car and turned to Daryl.

"It kinda doesn't feel like I'm going home after this week." Glenn chuckled. Daryl nodded reaching up to card his finders in Glenn's hair and pulled him into a deep kiss that said everything Daryl wouldn’t be able to say out loud.

When they broke apart Glenn pressed his forehead to Daryl's for a few long moments, "See you later."

"See ya kid." Daryl said pulling back so Glenn could climb into his car, Glenn had just closed the door when Daryl yanked it back open and leaned down to kiss Glenn again hard.

Glenn blinked when Daryl pulled back, the older man looking him right in the eyes as he spoke, "I love you."

Glenn felt his chest swell with so many emotions he thought he would burst. They hadn't repeated those words since the clearing; maybe both of them were afraid the other hadn't meant it. Thought it was a death bed type thing but Daryl had said it again and Glenn could see he meant it.

Glenn smiled big and stupid, "I love you too, talk later?"

Daryl nodded a small smile on his lips as he gave Glenn one more peck and leaned out of the car and shut the door for Glenn. Glenn waved as he drove out of the driveway and headed back to Atlanta, it was like going back to a different world after the week he just had. He might not have stopped smiling the whole way back but he doubted anyone would be able to blame him.

\---------------------////////////////////

Things seemed to have returned to normal for the time being. It had been months and no one had seen or smelled neither hide nor hair of Blake or Milton. Glenn went back to work and school, the rest of the pack doing the same. Daryl was coming back over to Glenn’s apartment throughout the week because it was safer but they still all gathered at Daryl and Merle’s house for pack stuff. Like Halloween and Thanksgiving and Christmas.

The pack only had each other as family and Glenn never went home for holidays save for Christmas dinner but then he was rushing out as fast as possible. Glenn tried to get along better with his father but so far it wasn’t working out well. Christmas with the pack had been pretty great. 

Glenn and Daryl had gotten maybe too much for Carl and Sophia but they were kids they deserved to be spoiled. Everyone had gotten tons of baby stuff for Shane and Rick and Lori. Glenn got loads of comics and movies. Glenn got Daryl some new boots because his were falling apart at the seams and some fancy wax for his crossbow, which Glenn had gotten to see him shoot which was just too sexy for words in his book. Daryl gave Glenn the blu-ray copies of The Avengers and Iron Man 3 along with a woven leather bracelet with a pewter charm on it that was supposed to be good luck and protection, Glenn had loved both presents so much he hadn’t taken the bracelet off since he got it and had watched the movies more times than he could count. 

Things weren’t perfect though. Glenn still had no idea who the witch was or any details of the potion he had been dosed with.  It bothered him that he had a witch in his life and had never known it but it was worse that they clearly knew about Daryl and the pack. When winter break ended and Glenn was back for Jan Term at school he figured he might never be able to find out who the witch was, hell it could have been the barista at Starbucks for all he knew. 

Glenn tried not to think it was a problem but it had been bothering him for months. ‘It’ being that he and Daryl weren’t having sex. Sure, they kissed a lot and touched and (Daryl would deny it to his grave) cuddled on the couch but there was no sex. At first, that first month or so after the attacks on them both, neither of them had really been interested in sex. Glenn had no desires like that for weeks, he just wanted to hold Daryl and kiss him, feel his body heat and listen to him breathe. 

Glenn kind of wanted to be having sex again now though. Alright, Glenn really wanted to be having sex again but Daryl never made a move while they were making out and when Glenn would try to make things start happening Daryl would go stiff and not the good kind. Glenn would back off and just enjoy the kissing then but he really wished for more. 

Glenn didn’t say anything though, he didn’t push, if Daryl still needed time that was totally fine. So Glenn tried not to think about but it was hard when Daryl came striding into his apartment having just left the gym. The pack that lived in the city; which was Tyreese, T-Dog and Michonne, would go to the gym a few times a week to work out and Daryl had started joining them when he was coming over to Glenn’s for the night. 

None of them really needed to work out, wolf mojo made them all incredibly ripped and strong but they all seemed to enjoy going to pump iron. Glenn had been watching the latest Supernatural episode when his door swung open. He hit the pause button on his DVR and looked over the back of the couch about to ask Daryl about his day before returning his attention to the screen. However, Dean never crossed his mind again as Glenn took in the sight of Daryl in a pair of loose track pants and sweat sticking t-shirt with a fine sheen running down his arms and neck. Daryl hadn’t showered before coming over and Glenn was thanking god for small favors. 

“Um,” Glenn’s mouth was suddenly dry as Daryl tossed his gym bag down by the door and quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly having heard Glenn heart rate jump up, “So, how was the gym?”

“Usual,” Daryl shrugged.

“So, you guys showed up all the juiced up jocks less than an eighteenth your ages?” Glenn grinned draping his arms over the back of the couch.

“Pretty much,” Daryl smirked striding over to press a kiss to the corner of Glenn’s mouth, “Gonna jump in the shower.” 

Glenn climbed over the back of the couch in a very ungainly manner, “I’ll join you.”

Daryl paused at the bathroom door look back at Glenn with a quirked eyebrow then faked a long suffering sigh, “If you must.”

“Oh, I must.” Glenn grinned walking into the bathroom pulling his shirt over his head.

\----------------------//////////////////////////////

The sound of Daryl’s head thudding against the shower wall had Glenn grinning as best he could around the cock in his mouth. Daryl’s fingers clenched in Glenn’s soaked hair as Glenn swallowed around him. The small choked sounds he was making low in his throat echoed loudly within the shower walls. Glenn rolled Daryl's tightening balls in the palm of his hand as he sucked to the tip, swirling his tongue around it.

"Fuck." Daryl groaned reaching down to cup Glenn's hollowed cheeks and slowly pulled his mouth off. Glenn rocked back on his hunches licking the lingering precome from his lips before the spray of the shower could wash it away. 

Daryl pulled him to his feet spinning them around so Glenn's back was pressed to the steam warmed tile. Glenn didn't get a word out before Daryl's mouth was crashing in on his, it was all tongue and teeth and perfect. Glenn's nails slipped on water slick skin as he tried to hold the older man closer. Their groins ground together making Glenn's hip buck seeking more friction on his so far neglected dick. 

Glenn's hands slapped against the wall looking for purchase as Daryl dropped to a squat taking him in to the root in one swallow. Small choked off gasps sounded overly loud over the beat of the water on their skin. Glenn's legs started to shake with every deep bob of Daryl's head, calloused hands wrapped around his thighs holding him almost completely up. Rough fingertips edged along the crease of his thigh as Daryl’s tongue swirled around his tip.

"Oh god," Glenn gasped burying his hands in Daryl’s hair, "God yes."

Daryl hummed deep in his throat, the vibration making Glenn's hips twitch, as one hand cupped an ass cheek and gave it a squeeze. Glenn's head slammed back into the wall at the touch, Daryl hadn't touched him like this in so long. Daryl's grip on his thigh pulled his leg up and over one broad shoulder, taking his weight and opening him. 

Daryl's mouth never faltered in its pace as he dragged his nails down Glenn's skin, leaving four pale red lines down fragile flesh, and a fingertip ghosted down Glenn's crease and pressed gently down on his hole. The water made everything slick, every touch was a shock to Glenn's system after so long without it. He was sure he was going to concuss himself if he kept banging his head into the tile like he was but he couldn't help it, every spike of pleasure made his back arch and neck bow. Daryl hadn't even dipped inside him but he felt like he was going to die and Daryl’s steady rhythm on his cock was almost too much.

"Daryl," Glenn sobbed tugging on his hair until he finally relented and sat back, his mouth red and swollen.

Glenn dropped his leg off Daryl's shoulder, his knees wobbling at his own weight and pulled him to his feet. Daryl's broader body pressed Glenn into the wall as he claimed Glenn's mouth again before started to suck and bite at his damp throat. Daryl's hands gripped at the skin on Glenn's hips and ass as Glenn's nails broke the skin of Daryl's back without meaning to. Daryl didn't even acknowledge it just nipped the sensitive spot behind Glenn's right ear.

"Fuck," Glenn whined softly, "Fuck me."

Daryl's mouth stilled on his throat, his body going rigid at the words.

"No, none of that," Glenn grabbed Daryl's face and yanked him up to look him in the eye, "I know you want to, I can feel how much you want to against my hip for god’s sake but you always do this. What's the hold up?"

Daryl blinked at his outburst before his eyes drifted from Glenn's down the side of his throat he hadn't been previously mauling. He made a soft noise in the back of his throat and didn't seem to know what to say. Glenn glance down where he was looking then took a longer look. The scar on his left shoulder hadn’t faded at all in the last months, the whole pack doubted it ever would and Daryl’s eyes were locked on it. 

“This?” Glenn gestured at his shoulder, “You don’t like the scar?”

“It’s not that I don’t like it.” Daryl muttered. 

“Then what is it?” Glenn huffed, neither of them were as hard as they had just been and Glenn wasn’t happy about that. Daryl didn’t say anything for a few minutes, it was long enough for Glenn to think about over all the research he had done and everything he had been told and for him to think he had put together what the problem was, “It’s a mark. It’s like he marked me.”

Daryl made another wounded sound in his throat.

“Damn it, Daryl. It isn’t like that, you know that.” Glenn threw his hands up in frustration causing Daryl to take a step back which Glenn used to move around him and get out of the shower, “He didn’t ‘claim’ me or whatever you or your wolf is thinking. Merle doesn’t own me now, fuck.”

Daryl fumbled with the faucet before slinging the shower curtain back with so much force it ripped off the pole, “That’s what it looks like. I know it ain’t a claim bite but it bothers me, like I shouldn’t be fuckin’ touchin’ ya.”

“And what?! Your brother should be?” Glenn snatched a towel off the rack and wrapped it around him. 

“It’s an instinct, I can’t jus stop it.” Daryl grabbed a towel for himself as Glenn rolled his eyes, “He scarred ya and maybe my wolf doesn’t like that, doesn’t understand how ya can be with me but have his mark.”

“Your wolf can get over it.” Glenn snapped as he stormed out of the bathroom. 

“It don’t fuckin’ work like that.” Daryl yelled making Glenn spin around to face him where he had been following him through the hall.

“Then you mark me, you claim me, you leave your mark on me and maybe your wolf will stop whining about a scar that fucking saved my life,” Glenn yelled in Daryl’s face, the glare that had been there got even darker at Glenn’s words, “Bite me then, do whatever it takes so that we can have sex again because I swear if you don’t fuck me in the next half hour I’m going to explode.” 

“It ain’t that easy.” Daryl growled deep in his chest. 

“Why not?” Glenn saw how Daryl’s eyes had dilated at the mention of fucking, Daryl wanted him but some wolf thing was hanging him up. 

“Do ya wanna be my mate? For real, not just in words cause if I mark ya it will make it real fer me. I’ll never have anyone else, only you.” Daryl’s face suddenly went soft with his words, his hand coming up to cup the base of Glenn’s throat only a few inches higher than the other scar, “I can bite ya right there and…”

Glenn knew about the mate mark, knew it was in an exact spot, the spot on the left side of the neck over the heart. He had seen the mark on Shane and he and Rick had explained it to him, with it their wolves were bonded for life but Glenn was different, “If you bite me, you’ll be mine forever but I won’t be yours truly because I’m not a wolf. The bond won’t be full and it might never be.”

Glenn reached up and covered the scar on his shoulder; they still had no idea about all the potion properties. The possibility of him never being able to be turned was still very real and he still wasn’t sure if he would agree to the bite of his own freewill, could he really force Daryl to be bound him like that? Could he be that selfish? Daryl pushed his hand away and pulled him closer leaning down to brush his lips over the raised skin then up his neck and said softly, “I’d still do it, still want ya. Even if ya are only round ‘nother sixty years, it’d be worth it.”

Glenn gasped quietly, “Even if I tried to leave you? You know I could.”

“Ya’d never do that.” Daryl leaned back and smirked. 

“How are you so sure?” Glenn quirked an eyebrow at him. 

Daryl took his face into his palm and pressed their foreheads together, “Cause when ya said the word ‘leave’ your heart skipped a beat like it terrified ya just ta think about it. I know when ya lie or try ta bullshit, ya can’t hide anything from me.”

“Really?” Daryl nodded, “Okay then, if this next thing I say is a lie you have to leave for your own good but if it’s the truth do whatever your instincts tell you to, okay?” 

“’Kay.” Daryl looked into Glenn’s eyes as Glenn reached up to bury his hands in Daryl’s now mostly dry hair. 

Glenn took a deep breath, “I want to be your mate, more than anything. Mark me.”

Daryl inhaled sharply and his eyes shut as his grip on Glenn’s face tightened and he started walking the younger man backward until his back hit the wall making Glenn gasp. 

“Ya can’t jus say it like that.” Daryl rumbled.

Glenn leaned forward and whispered next to Daryl’s ear, “Mate me.” 

Daryl’s body shook and his hands slammed against the wall as his nails lengthened slightly, the drywall giving under the pressure denting in. There went Glenn’s security deposit, “Might hurt ya.”

That didn’t sound like a no, it was more like a disclaimer of what was to come, “It’s fine, hurt me.” 

Daryl’s mouth was on his, it was open and Glenn’s lips got nicked on Daryl’s teeth because they were a bit longer than usual. Glenn was ripped from the wall; he had to foresight to hop up and wrap his legs around Daryl’s waist as he was hauled down the hall to his room. Glenn’s towel was whipped off as he dropped backward on the bed.

Glenn sat up and yanked Daryl’s off and tossed it away before Daryl grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his stomach. Daryl wasn’t usually the rough type, sex could get rough but the foreplay usually wasn’t and Glenn had a feeling there wouldn’t be much of it. Glenn was a bit alarmed at how much he liked Daryl like this, how easily his words flipped a switch in the werewolf. Making Daryl run on pure instinct where he was usually careful and cautious.

Daryl’s weight on his back was nice as he nipped and sucked at the back of Glenn’s neck. Daryl pulled on Glenn’s hips, got his knees under him spread wide before leaning over and yanking open Glenn’s side table drawer. Glenn pushed up onto his hands as Daryl opened the bottle and poured it over his fingers and into his palm. The lube clattered onto the table as Daryl ran his dry hand down Glenn’s back and over his ass to spread his cheeks as his slick fingers ran over Glenn’s hole, thankfully any hint of claw now gone.

Glenn’s sighed as one finger didn’t hesitate to slip inside, Glenn wasn’t too tight. Daryl might not have been touching him but that didn’t stop him from taking matters into his own hands in the last few months. Another finger joined the other faster than Daryl would have usually added it but Glenn didn’t mind. He looked over his shoulder as Daryl’s moved his fingers, spread and curled them loosening Glenn up. His eyes seemed to be glowing; their blue bright and even more alluring and maybe Glenn shouldn’t be turned on by how little control Daryl seemed to have over his wolf. It did turn him on though; he had made Daryl like this. 

By the third finger Glenn was rolling his hips back to meet them, his breathing heavier and body started to tremble. Daryl was leaving little biting kisses down Glenn’s spine. Glenn gasped as Daryl’s fingers twisted just right hitting his prostate. Glenn whined when Daryl slipped a forth finger inside, he had never been stretched that much.

“C’mon Daryl.” Glenn whimpered.

Daryl shushed him, “Gotta get ya ready.”

“I am.” Glenn glared back over his shoulder, ready to order the man to fuck him. 

“Matin’ is different. Ya know that.” Daryl glared right back at him as he curled his fingers making Glenn yelp at the small spark of pain it caused. 

Glenn thought about what he had said when it hit him what he meant, “Wait, wait.”

Daryl stopped moving and looked at him expectantly, his voice cracked as he asked, “A-are you saying you’re going to k-knot me?”

“Yes.” Daryl said bluntly.

“But we’ve never, ya know, done that before.” Glenn felt some nervousness well up in his gut. Shane had told him all about knotting and Glenn was sure he went into so much detail just to watch the color drain out of Glenn’s face. 

“We’ve never mated before.” Daryl supplied like that was obvious. 

“But it hurts, a lot right?” Glenn squirmed.

Daryl huffed, “Don’t listen to Shane, ever. It ain’t suppose ta hurt. He’s fuckin’ with ya head.” 

“Really? He was very convincing.” Glenn couldn’t help grinning at the irritation on Daryl’s face.

“Do we need ta stop?” Daryl quirked an eyebrow at him pulling his fingers out, Glenn suddenly felt every empty. 

“Wait,” Glenn rolled into his back, “Don’t stop. Just be careful.”

Daryl leaned down on his elbows over Glenn and kissed him deep making Glenn’s legs lull open even wider to accommodate him, “Ain’t I always?” 

“Yeah,” Glenn smiled running his fingers through Daryl’s hair, “You are.”

Daryl kissed him again as his hips rolled down against Glenn’s, his cock sliding over Glenn’s entrance. Glenn reached between them and positioned him, their eyes locked for a moment before Daryl pushed inside. It wasn’t slow, he went more than half way in before stopping but it didn’t hurt, Daryl had prepped him too much for it to be painful. Glenn’s head whipped back into the pillows, his hands gripping Daryl’s skin as he gasped, he had missed this. 

Daryl pressed his face into Glenn’s neck as he thrust the rest of the way in, “Can’t-gotta-”

Daryl’s words were drowned out by a groan as he rolled his hip shallowly, Glenn choked on a moan, “It’s okay, it’s okay.” 

Daryl gripped Glenn’s hips tightly as he pulled back and slammed back in, Glenn cried out as his prostate was hit dead on. His legs fell open leaving himself spread for Daryl to take. With each thrust a rumbling growl in Daryl’s throat got louder, he kept his hips angles to perfectly hit inside Glenn. Glenn tried to keep his mouth closed because the noises he was make were far too loud and if he didn’t get a letter from his landlord about a noise complaint he would be amazed. 

Daryl’s hands tightened even more on Glenn’s hips, there would be bruises but Glenn jumped when flares of pain shot up his body and Daryl pushed himself back onto his knees pulling his hands from Glenn’s body and fisted them in the sheets but never slowed his thrusts. Glenn looked down his body to the ten tiny wells of blood bubbling up on his skin then grabbed Daryl’s hands and yanked until he let go of the sheet.

Glenn saw the claws on Daryl’s hands that he had tried to hide and Glenn put his hands back on his waist, “Don’t take your hands off me.”

Daryl whined high in his throat at Glenn lack of fear at his claws, Glenn only moaned when Daryl’s fingers curled over his hipbones and the sharp points pricked his flesh. Daryl stayed back on his haunches rolling his hips up into Glenn. Glenn brought his hand down to stroke himself in time with the rhythm hitting his sweet spot. Glenn should be embarrassed at how quickly he was reaching his peak but it had been so long. 

Glenn reached up with his other hand and cupped Daryl’s whiskered cheek, “Gonna cum.” 

Daryl moaned making his next thrust a little rougher and pushing Glenn over into his orgasm with a loud cry. Glenn felt his nails dig into Daryl’s face but he couldn’t let go, his back arched up and toes curled as he came over his jerking stomach. Daryl never stopped moving, his shaft just grazing Glenn’s prostate prolonging his orgasm until he thought he was going to sob. Glenn finally went limp, his sticky hand dropping to his sheets uncaringly. 

Glenn’s eyes came back into focus to see Daryl’s eyes shut tight his breathing ragged and thrusts uneven, “If ya don’t wanna ya better say somethin’ now.”

Glenn noticed the slight catch to Daryl’s rhythm and knew what he meant. Glenn bit his lower lip a how sensitive his body already felt but wrapped his legs around Daryl’s hips pulling him closer. Daryl fell forward onto his hands and breathed a heavy sigh and Glenn felt fuller. He whined at the stretch, it wasn’t really painful more uncomfortable. Daryl’s hips more ground into him instead of thrusts and the rubbing over Glenn’s overstimulated prostate made him gasp and whimper.

“Sorry, ‘M sorry, I gotta,” Daryl babbled his mouth hanging open and Glenn noticed his teeth elongated slightly. His hair was hanging in his eyes and he didn’t seem to want Glenn to fully see his face and Glenn could understand that.

Glenn swallowed as he wrapped his hands around Daryl’s neck and tilted his head back to expose his throat. He knew it was a submissive gesture and an offering. Daryl didn’t hesitate to drop his head down but he didn’t bite. He kissed the base of Glenn’s throat and ran his tongue over the sweaty skin first. Glenn’s hands petted down Daryl’s textured back before he closed his mouth over the tender flesh and his fangs broke the skin. 

Glenn gasped at the pain, he had felt worse but it was still a shock. Daryl whimpered an apology as he left his mark on Glenn’s skin and inside him. Daryl held for a few minutes before slowly opening his jaw and running his tongue over the bleeding bite. It wasn’t bleeding too heavily but it would need to be bandaged as soon as the knot went down. 

Daryl leaned back and carefully leaned over the side of the bed; Glenn winced as Daryl shifted inside him and smacked his arm playfully for it. Daryl grabbed his towel and folded up one end and pressed it to the bite applying some pressure, “I’m sorry, it’ll look bad for a while.”

“I’ll actually get to watch this one heal,” Glenn smiled running his fingers down Daryl’s cheek, “Don’t apologize, I wanted you to.”

Daryl turned his head to nip at Glenn’s fingers and Glenn chuckled putting them safely on Daryl’s neck rubbing his thumb over his pulse, Daryl sighed leaning down to kiss down Glenn’s jaw, “I love ya.”

Glenn’s smiled big and stupid just like he did every time, “I love you too.”

Daryl nuzzled at the unbloodied side of his throat.

“So, how long will this last?” Glenn shifted on his back, he could fell Daryl still pulsing inside him and the knot wasn’t so uncomfortable anymore. 

“Not sure, but don’t feel like too much longer.” Daryl answered and Glenn nodded.

It ended up lasting a half hour in total by which time Glenn was more than ready to get up and move. Daryl snorted when Glenn rolled out of bed only to stumble when his legs wouldn’t support him on the first try but Glenn had to go clean up. Daryl graciously got up to help him to the bathroom where they had another shower, this time with just lazy kisses and soft hands washing away sweat and more cum than Glenn even thought was possible. 

Daryl carefully washed the bite for Glenn, it had stopped bleeding for the time being but Daryl warned with its placement he could easily pull the scabs and make it start flowing again. When they were drying off Glenn opted to leave off a bandage for a while and just coat it with antibacterial gel. Daryl pulled on a pair of sweat pants and Glenn picked a loose pair of sleep pants because of the marks on his hips. They didn’t hurt too badly but he didn’t want anything rubbing them even though they put band aids over them, which looked silly since the only kind Glenn had were Marvel themed. 

Glenn went back to his episode of Supernatural while Daryl made some dinner for them, it might only be Cheeseburger Marconi Hamburger Helper but food was food when you’re starving after great sex. Glenn paused again when Daryl cell started ringing; Glenn picked it up as Daryl walked out of the kitchen for it. Glenn saw the words ‘WORK’ flashing on the screen. Daryl made a face before answering walking back into the kitchen to watch the food. 

Daryl had worked the morning shift at the garage and that was why he had time to go to the gym with the pack. Also it was why Daryl was at Glenn’s place at only four in the afternoon on a Friday when he usually got there after nine. Glenn cocked his head as a pot slammed in the kitchen.

“So ‘cause the new kid ain’t got a clue bout the different between a transmission and his own asshole I gotta come in?” Daryl nearly yelled and Glenn hoped Daryl’s boss wasn’t the sensitive type. 

“Overtime don’t mean shit when I’m gonna be there all night and I’m an hour’s drive away.” Daryl paced out of the kitchen tugging on his hair in frustration. 

Daryl threw his hand up in the air, “Fuckin’ fine, I’m comin’. And I’m holding ya to double pay. This thing gotta be running by morning? Damn, I’ll get it done.”

Daryl ended the call and nearly threw his phone but Glenn chimed in, “I bought you that.”

Daryl growled stomping over to toss the phone on the coffee table; Glenn had added Daryl to his phone plan a month ago because Daryl broke his prepaid dinosaur at the garage, “Gotta go.”

“I gathered that.” Glenn grinned as Daryl went into the bedroom to get some clothes. Daryl had a good supply going now, a few pairs of pants and work shirts along with plenty of underwear and socks and Glenn had a similar situation over at Daryl’s house, “How come you talk to your boss like that?”

“Cause he’s an old fucker.” Daryl grumbled walking back out in work clothes and grabbed his keys off the counter. Glenn rolled his eyes as Daryl leaned down and kissed him, “Food ready whenever ya are.”

“Thank you; now go have fun fixing a car all night when you could be here screwing me instead.” Glenn teased smirking as Daryl growled and quickly nuzzled Glenn’s throat over the healing bite.

“Gonna come back tomorrow.” Daryl promised.

“I don’t work until six.” Glenn winked making Daryl snort. With one last peck on the lips he was out the door.

Glenn settled on the couch again and was about to hit play again when he noticed Daryl’s phone on the table and rolled his eyes poking it with his toe. He was contemplating getting a plate of food when there was a knock at the door. Glenn figured Daryl had remembered his phone and ran back up for it, it definitely wasn’t the first time he had reached his truck and started it up only for it to hit him what he had forgotten. Then come up leaving the truck running and be keyless. 

Glenn grabbed the phone and walked over to the door and opened it, “Forget something?”

“No but you did.” Amy giggled holding a stray of Starbucks looking at his less than properly dress form.

“Amy?!” Glenn squeaked. Her face suddenly fell as she took him in. He watched her eyes scan over his torso, stopping at the band aids and bruises on his hips. Her eyes widened at the scar on his shoulder and darkened at the scabbed up mess on his neck. Her hand snapped out and ripped off his Hulk band aid, which one ouch and two rude. 

The coffee in her hands hit the floor as she crowded into him making him stumble back into his apartment kicking his door shut behind them. Her hands were everywhere at once as she seethed, “That fucking wolf bit you, I’ll kill him!”

The words hit Glenn like a punch to the gut. She said wolf, she knew what Daryl was. Amy knew and now she was poking at the bite and Glenn felt the skin open back up and blood drip down his chest. She reached into the collar of her shirt and pulled out necklace engraved with her name, it had been a gift from Andrea Glenn remembered when she got it, and pressed it to his skin, “Good, it worked. Thank god.” 

Glenn jerked back at her words, ‘it worked’.

“You! You’re the witch. You freaking poisoned me.” Glenn gasped.

“I kept you from being poisoned!” Amy looked insulted by his words, “See that scar? You could have been changed but I kept you human.”

Glenn slapped her hand off him where she was prodding at his scar. He backed away from her, “You’re a witch. You never told me.”

“You never told me you were fucking a dog.” Amy snapped and Glenn flinched at her words.

“It’s different. That wasn’t my secret to tell. You could have told me, you could have said something before you drugged me.” Glenn rubbed at Merle’s scar. 

“I kept you safe. Would you like to be a dog now or human?” Amy snorted.

“Better a wolf than dead.” Glenn snapped backing her jaw open in surprise, “That’s right, I only got the bite because I was dying.”

“Th-then I did save you, the potion made the dog venom heal you.” Amy said.

“It would have healed me anyway.” Glenn said exasperated.

“But you’d be a dog.” Amy stomped her foot.

“I wanted to be a wolf!” Glenn yelled then gasped at his own words. Amy took a step back like she had been slapped. 

“You can’t mean that.” She shook her head firmly.

Glenn swallowed and thought for a moment, he wanted to be a wolf in that moment back at the clearing more than anything. Honestly he still might want it but he wasn’t ready to take that step. One day maybe, if he even still could make that choice. 

“What was in that potion? What did you do to me?” Glenn demanded. 

“I kept you safe.” She said glared at his throat, at the marks. 

“Is it permanent?” Glenn had to know. Amy’s tightly closed her mouth and refused to answer but her eyes tellingly fell to the spilt coffee slowly leaking under the door from the cups on the other side, “You’ve still been doing it?”

“I had to. I’ve known about wolves my whole life. My family has protected humans from their kind for generations and I could tell what Daryl was the moment I met him, I couldn’t risk something happening to you,” Amy’s voice cracked, her body trembling slightly, “You’re my best friend. I can’t lose you.”

Glenn was pissed at Amy, he was angry and betrayed but he softened at the tears she hastily wiped off her face. “Amy, I get it but you shouldn’t have done that.”

“He shouldn’t have dragged you into his world.” Amy scrubbed at her face sniffling.

Glenn walked up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder, “I want to be in his world. More than anything and I know the risks full well by now so don’t even go there. I know what I’m getting into. I can take care of myself and Daryl would never let anything happen to me again. You have to trust me on this.”

Amy pinched her lips giving the scar on his shoulder another poke before pulling a packet of tissues out of her purse and pressing a few to the sluggish flow of blood from his bite, “Okay, I’m sorry. I should have maybe asked you before I gave you the potions. I’m still going to be overprotective of you though.”

Glenn shook his head at her rolling his eyes, “That’s fine just know I will never take anything to eat or drink from you or Andrea ever again.”

Amy batted him in the back of his head with an offended snort. There was still some tension between them but Amy stayed and helped him eat the whole skillet of Hamburger Helper and assured him that the potions affects would be completely worn off in a mouth. When she left at just before midnight Glenn hugged her at the door and let her know he still loved her but he would need time for things to be the same again and she sniffled her understanding. 

As she walked down the hall to the elevator he called down to her, “See you at work tomorrow bitch.”

Amy beamed back at him as she stepped into the lift, “See ya, girl.”

They would be alright; Glenn nodded closing the door and locking it.

\---------------------///////////////////////

In those first few days after he got the bite from Daryl and while he was trying to get used to the idea that his best friend had been a witch had been drugging him Glenn spent a lot of time over at Michonne's. Part of it was because she lived the closest, just on the other side of town versus an hour drive and another part was the fact that she was easy to talk to. Michonne listened peacefully and that's what Glenn needed most. 

That first time he went over to her place he noticed a few things. First it was clear a man spent a lot of time at her place, T-Dogs distinctive cologne could he smelt very subtly and one of his jackets hung by her door even though T still had his own place. Second, it was extremely clean, a clean Glenn could never hope to keep his apartment. Last he saw the sword mounted on her wall in the living room, like the kaitana was put in a place of honor. She didn't miss the way he stared at it.

"Weird, huh?" She asked walking over and running her hand down the length of the sheathed blade.

"No, not really. I think it's pretty cool honestly." Glenn floundered for a moment with his words. The sword was cool but there was clearly a story there. 

"I got it made right after I was turned, pure silver," Michonne walked over to the couch and sat down patting the seat next to her invitingly, "I weak and scared back then and it helped me feel like I could protect myself again."

Glenn sat next to her, she wasn't really one to talk about her own issues so this meant a lot, that would willingly open herself up.

"I used it hundreds of times before Blake and the Pack found me, took me in, taught me what really safety felt like," She sighed looking up at the blade, "I put it up years ago, I haven't needed it but since Daryl got stabbed and the woods-"

Her voice caught for a moment and she swallowed thickly, Glenn reached over and rested his hand on top of hers and squeezed gently. She looked over at him, her eyes lingering on the still healling bite before moving up to his eyes.

"You're family now, you were before Daryl claimed you but now you are and will be one of us," Her words make Glenn's smile big and stupid because before them family never meant much but now it was everything, the Pack was everything, "Now, I keep thinking I'm going to have to pick it back up and use it on the man who taught me to lay it down in the first place and I don't think I'd be able to let it go again."

"Yes, you would," Glenn scooted closer to her side, "If it came to that you'd have me right there helping you put it back away."

She reached up and cupped Glenn's face with a small almost watery smile, "But what if you aren't there?"

The question nearly knocked his breath away, she was afraid that when the final fight came he wouldn't be standing which was after all a fair thought. He was just human, a silver knife in his boot didn't make him indestructible and the Pack wasn't always with him. It was completely possible that when things came to a head he wouldn't survive, Blake had already killed him once before. Thing's had changed though right? Glenn wasn't nearly as naive has he had been and now had wolf hunting witches at his back. He wasn't going down again, not to Blake or anyone else.

"I'll be there." Glenn told her firmly making her smile a bit wider.

"With that spunk I don't doubt it." She pulled him into a tight hug that he happily returned, his eyes lingering on the katana for just one more moment.

\-----------------------////////////////////////

It was a few weeks later when Glenn got a call he never saw coming. Glenn had just gotten off a late shift with Amy. They were perched on her car hood sharing a returned pie before heading home. They were back into a comfortable place with each other even though Daryl was still wary of her. Glenn was picking black olives off his slice when his phone went off. He fished it out of his pocket and blinked at the screen, his mother was calling.

“Eomma?” Glenn answered, Amy cocking an eyebrow at the name, she knew how little Glenn spoke to his family especially at eleven at night. 

“Agi, thank goodness you answer,” His mother’s soft voice sounded a bit high catching Glenn’s attention, “You think maybe you can come over now please? If not too much trouble.”

“Eomma, what’s wrong?” Glenn was on his feet in a second, Amy tossing the pizza box to the ground standing at his side.

“Oh oh oh oh nothing, I think. Your father and I just thinking we saw something in the back yard,” She rushed out then whispered, “He say I’m being silly but I’m a little scared Agi.”

“I’m going out to look; it might just be a stray dog.” Glenn heard his father say in the background. 

“It was too big be dog.” She called out loud in Glenn’s ear his heart hammered in his chest.

“Don’t let him go outside!” Glenn yelled into the phone scrambling in his pockets for his keys and pulled his phone from his face, “Amy, I think Blake’s at my parents’ house.”

“I’m driving.” Amy shoved him around to the passenger door then ran to the driver’s side.  

“Agi what’s wrong?” His mother’s voice going higher as she called at his father to stop, “Glenn say don’t go out. Wait for him get here please.”

Glenn and Amy didn’t even buckle up as she peeled out of the parking lot, her phone in one hand as she tapped out a message to her sister then called the police and sent them to the Rhee’s. Glenn didn't have his knife, he left it in his glove compartment in his car. He never wore it at work, now he realized what a stupid decision that was. 

“Nonsense,” His father said and the door opened on the other side of the line, “I’m going out to take a look.”

“He went out,” She told Glenn making him punch the dashboard, “Think I should go out with him?”

“No! Don’t do that Eomma, please don’t go outside.” Glenn pleaded with her as Amy broke every traffic law to get to his parent’s house. 

“He’s just shining flashlight everywhere, maybe we just got work up over nothing,” She chuckled but it cut short with a gasp, “It’s huge.”

“Eomma, what is it?” Glenn asked frantically.

“Wolf, but it’s so big never seen anything like it,” She said in awe, “Howard, please come inside, I think it want to eat him Agi. He’s backing up but…”

“But?” Glenn’s leg was bouncing and he jumped when his mother screamed high and loud, “Mom?!?”

“It’s got him, Glenn! What I do? I have to help-” The door opened.

“Shut the damn door! Don’t go out there, I’m almost there Eomma.” The door slammed as his mother whimpered and sobbed.

“He’s dying, no no no no,” She faded into Korean and the phone clattered to the floor. Glenn pressed his phone closer to his ear; he could hear the sound of his father screaming and loud snarling. Blake was attacking his father. Glenn pulled his phone away from his face and sent out a mass text to the pack.

‘BLAKE AT MY PARENTS HELP NOW’ 

A second after hitting send three called tried to beep in, one from Daryl but Glenn couldn’t end the call with his mother sobbing and the sound of his father’s cries of pain. Amy cut through someone yard as she turned onto his parent’s road, the tires screeching as they came to a stop. Glenn dropped his phone as he shoved the door open, Amy yanking open her glove box and pulling out a gun. Glenn blinked at it for a half a second before she said, “Silver bullets.” 

Glenn nodded rolling out of the car, his father’s screams still coming from the back yard neighbors pouring out of their house to see what was going on. Police and ambulance sirens drawing closer as Amy and Glenn crashed through the back gate, the sight nearly stopping them in their tracks.

The wolf wasn’t overly large but it was far bigger than a normal wolf should be. Its fur darkened by blood, his teeth bared at them in a red snarl, eye glowing with hatred. Glenn’s father’s was curled up on the ground crying out softly now that the attack was paused. He was covered in blood, his side torn open horribly. Blake growled at them before turning tail and running to the other end of the yard.

Amy took aim and got off one shot before the wolf cleared the fence, it whined loudly showing that the bullet hit. Glenn ran over to his father’s side but he had stopped making noise, was barely breathing as Glenn wiped the blood from his face. There were wounds everywhere, bites and scratched meant to cause a painful death.

“I’ll kill him,” Glenn whispered finding a barely there pulse, “I’ll kill him.”

The backdoor crashed open, “Howard! Howard no!”

Glenn’s mother dropped to her husband’s side as the ambulance and cop cars pulled up and people poured into the back yard. Amy gave a quick statement as the paramedics loaded his father up, so she could drive Glenn to the hospital with his mother riding in the ambulance. Glenn stayed on his knees on the blood stained grass glaring at the ground. He didn’t look up when Amy pulled him to his feet and guided him to the car, he knew he would have to talk to the cops at the hospital and wasn’t looking forward to it.

Glenn closed the car door his head snapping up at the sound of a loud howl from the woods followed by a few others. Merle and the pack, Glenn couldn’t help smiling. They were letting him know they were there and they were on the hunt. All Glenn could think was, good.

\-------------------------/////////////////////////////////

It felt like a whirlwind as soon as Glenn got to the hospital. His father was rushed into the ER then right to an operating room for his injuries. Glenn held his mother in his arms as they gave their statements to over a dozen police officers and detectives and animal control officials. Amy stayed at Glenn’s side, taking over his phone to answer the packs texts and calls. Andrea made a quick appearance to get a full description of Blake in both human and wolf form so their family could organize a hunt. She pulled Glenn to her chest for a while, her hug comforting and strong before she left. The pack would be their soon, the ones who hadn’t gone out with Merle were on the way. Daryl was on the way, the thought soothed Glenn as he flipped through months old magazines in the waiting room. 

“I need air.” Glenn suddenly said tossing an ancient People back onto the table; his mother nodded not looking away from the TV playing an awful late night talk show. She hadn’t spoken much since the police left them.

“Want me to come?” Amy looked up from her phone and moved to get up.

“I’m fine, I just…need a minute I think.” Glenn stopped her, tucking her hair behind her ear smiling gratefully down at her. He was glad she was there with him and had been there at his side when he needed her. She nodded settling back down but kept her eye on him as he left the room.

The air outside was crisp and cold even for mid-February, Glenn leaned back against the rough brick. It was the middle of the night and he was alone next to the full outdoor ash tray. On the other side of the nearby doors the bustle of the hospital was slightly muted and it felt peaceful for the first time since his mother called. 

Glenn took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes to the glare of the parking lot lights. He kept telling himself his dad would be alright but the list of his injuries was daunting. The blood loss alone was massive but the doctors has to reconstruct some arteries before they could hope for a transfusion being successful. The superficial wound's were too numerous to count, the docs were just stitching and stapling what they could, others would require donor tissue to fill in the gapes where chunks of flesh were ripped away.  If he made it through the surgeries and recovery there would be months of physical therapy from a broken femur and wrist. It wouldn't be easy but Glenn knew his dad was a tough man, Mr. Rhee would pull through. He had to.

“Any news on daddy dearest?” Glenn jumped at the voice; cold rage chilled his veins more than the air around him. His eyes opened slowly and leaning heavily against the railing down the walk way was Blake. 

Blake’s skin was pale and covered in a sheen of sweat, he was clearly in pain still he made an effort to make this appearance. He had to know the pack wasn’t there yet and Glenn stupidly left Amy inside, her gun hidden in her waistband under her heavy sweater. Blake picked this moment strategically, it was a hospital so there were too many camera's and the threat that someone could walk out for a smoke at any moment meant Glenn couldn’t risk doing anything to him now.  Glenn stood up straight taking the few step down the sidewalk to come face to face with the man.

“None yet but it doesn’t really matter how he comes out of this,” Glenn was practically snarling in his face, “You still die either way.”

“Big words,” Blake smirked, but it wasn’t very powerful with his sick color, “But can you back them up?”

Glenn wished he had his blade, fuck the camera's he would slice the monsters throat open then if he could. Glenn didn’t answer his taunt just glared, his body nearly trembling.

“Just know little human,” Blake said starting to casually walk away as best he could with a limp, “You better kill me soon because I won’t stop. Everyone you love isn’t safe. Daddy was just a start and those hunter bitches aren't as safe as they think they are.”

Glenn bristled at his words and Blake laughed.

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Glenn.” Blake called over his shoulder before walking off. 

Glenn stood frozen with fury, he had to do something. There had to be a way to end this and soon. Glenn gripped the railing tightly, Blake had to die and in all times Glenn has seen him injured he always seemed to shake it off. Glenn’s head suddenly snap up as it hit him. Blake had never looked worse and it was after Amy shot him. The silver bullet must have done some serious damage. 

But plugging Blake full of bullets wouldn’t be enough, it wasn’t personal enough. Glenn sighed heavily; any hunter could kill Blake like that. It had to be different, mean something for the whole pack not just him. Glenn dug his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Michonne then opened his Facebook and scrolled through his friends until found who he was looking for. 

It was almost two in the morning but Glenn clicked on the call button on the profile and waited as it rang three times before a groggy voice mumbled an answer. 

“Randal does your dad still own an ammo shop?” Glenn didn’t have time to waste with pleasantries. Even though he hadn’t really talked to Randal since high school this wasn’t the time to catch up.

“Glenn?” Randal rasped on the other side, “Dude, the fuck?”

“Does your dad still own that shop and make custom stuff?” Glenn repeated.

“Uhh, yeah man.” Randal answered more awake now. 

“How much does that usually cost? Custom ammo?” Glenn asked bouncing his foot.

“Depends,” Randal yawned, “Whatcha need made? It can be pretty pricey.”

“Money’s no problem, trust me. And I’ll come on sometime soon to place an order. I just needed to know I was going to the right place. Thanks man, go back to sleep.” Glenn grinned as he spoke, this all might just work out.

“What the hell dud-” Glenn ended the call and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. 

The sound of running feet made him turn as half the pack came barreling up the sidewalk. Glenn rushed to forward his arms opening and Daryl swept him up. Daryl’s face pressed deep into his neck and Glenn gripped the back of his jacket tight pulling him impossibly closer. 

“Are you alright kid?” Shane asked worriedly.

“How’s your dad?” Tyreese chimed in.

“I’m okay,” Glenn reached his hand out and Shane took it squeezing tightly, “Dad’s in the OR right now, he might make it but the doctors aren’t sure.”

Everyone heard Glenn’s voice break and crowded closer as Daryl relaxed his hold on him. Daryl leaned back, his face slightly scrunched up as his eyes darted around the parking lot.

“Blake was here,” Glenn supplied and a united low growl rumbled, “But he left earlier the coward.”

“He might not be far.” Axel shift from foot to foot and a few others nodded.

“It’s fine.” Glenn said soothingly trying to calm them.

Daryl quirked an eyebrow at him, “How?” 

Glenn reached up and stroked his cheek with a smirk that could kill, “I’ve got a plan.”

\-------------------///////////////////////

Glenn's dad made it through surgery but had yet to wake up. Mrs Rhee was at his side at all times and Glenn was there after classes and work, every waking hour he was there. They both slept in his room with him after he got moved out of the ICU into a regular room. 

It took a few more surgeries to get his leg set right and to give him all the donor tissue he needed to cover his wound's. After a few weeks some of his stitches came out, like the ones ran the length of a long cut on his face from his temple to his chin. He was healing but he wasn't waking up.

His sister's had come home and were there was much as they could stand. Sarah couldn't stay long because of her kids and her husbands work. Lily barely made an appearance, staying two days then saying she had a show to return to. April managed two weeks but her class load was so heavy she had to go back. So a month after the attack it was Glenn and his mother.

Glenn was afraid she was losing faith that he would wake up. She almost never talked anymore unless it was to doctor's or sometimes she would tell Howard about the day what was going on at the hospital and how the kids were. 

The pack came by a lot just to sit with them or bring food and flowers. Daryl came every day and Glenn was thankful for that. After a week of Daryl coming in and just casually sitting down at Glenn's feet and leaning against his leg because there was only two chairs in the room and the closeness made them both feel better Mrs Rhee finally recognized him as their landscaper. Glenn told her they were dating which wasn't the full truth but she would never understand the whole mate thing and she just nodded and spoke to Daryl from time to time but never more than a sentence or two. 

Daryl didn't pushed Glenn to go home, he was almost never there unless he was picking up clean clothes or showering. Daryl just stay with him at the hospital bringing plates that Merle had piled high with food. It was like living in limbo, Glenn just needed his father to wake up then they could take care of Blake. Glenn needed to know Blake hadn't beaten him and taken his father away. 

It was around the month and a half point when Glenn's mother started spending more time in the hospital cafeteria than in the room with her husband. She said she needed some space to think but Glenn could tell she was giving up little by little. Glenn stayed with him though, he couldn't leave.

"Remember when I was seven and you signed me up for little league even though I was awful at baseball," Glenn whispered softly because it was late and Daryl had fallen sleep in the chair next to him while his mom had a break down stairs, Mr Rhee didn't answer of course but Glenn kept talking, "And I spent the whole season riding the bench and you never really came to the games anyway because of work but in the last game everyone had to play and I just knew I would mess up. Then I hit that home run and I still have no idea how I managed it since I felt like I was going to puke on the ump but I did it and as I was running the bases I looked up and you were there for once. And you were cheering Dad, I don't think I remember a time besides that one that I've ever seen you smile like that."

Glenn moved his chair closer to the bed and leaned down on his elbows looking back and forth between the monitors and his Dad's face, "They said your brain function improved today, that's good right? I think's it's good. You're a tough bastard, you'll get through this."

Glenn stared at the scar on his father's face for too long, so long it make his chest hurt, "Oh, or that time when I was twelve and that story I wrote for class was entered in a competition and it won and it got published in a book. You were really proud of that then, you used to like my scribbles. I wanted to make you proud and I guess I didn't know then that writing when I was a kid was okay but not when I was all grown up."

Glenn paused for a second, "I think you should read some of the stuff I write now, my professors really like my work. I've gotten published a lot now and I think if you gave it a shot you would enjoy them. You can do that when you wake up, I'll bring in all my stuff for you that I haven't had to guts to show it. I'll do that when you wake up."

He reached over and rubbed his Dad's arm careful of a few places that still had stitches, "You're gonna wake up right? I have so much to show you and tell you. I want you to meet the Pack, to know them and what they mean to me. And Daryl, I need you to know him like I do," Glenn's eyes burnt and he blinking trying to make the tears go away but they fell instead, "I said I would get closer to you and I didn't. I kept putting it off and now look. I can't lose you, I always thought I couldn't stand you but now I know that you were doing what you thought was best for me and we never talked about that like we should have. I need you to wake up."

Glenn rested his head on his arms closing his eyes knowing he couldn't stop crying now, "I need you." 

\-------------/////////////

Glenn came back into awareness with the feeling of someone petting his head. He kept his eyes closed just enjoying it for a moment. When he was upset that was his favorite thing for people to do. He blinked his eyes open thinking he would see Daryl in the seat next to him but it was empty and the hand in his hair was far too big to be his mom's. Glenn slowing lifted his head, the hand pausing to rest on his nape and he turned.

"Agi." His voice was rough and low and strained but it was amazing to Glenn's ears.

"Appa?" Glenn whispered staring into his father's open eyes.

"You haven't called me that in a long time." Howard said before being hit with a coughing fit. Glenn frantically grabbed the jug of water off the bedside table and poured him a small amount. He sipped it gratefully as Glenn called a nurse to the room. 

It was a whirlwind of doctors and nurses after that, Mrs Rhee came in a few moment's later sobbing with joy. They were going to monitor him for some time but now that he was awake a huge weight was lifted off everyone. After the doctors were done poking and prodding and the police had gotten a statement they were all left alone together.

His father was drowsy but he didn't want to sleep. He sat with Mrs Rhee and held her hands and let her kiss him every three seconds because it made her feel better. When she left for a few moments to freshen up and get some coffee Mr Rhee reached his hand out to Glenn. Glenn held it like it was a life line, they didn't talk for a few minutes before Glenn broke the silence, "You haven't called me that in a long time either."

He looked at Glenn confused for a moment before he nodded, "I know Agi."

Glenn smiled over at him and they both looked over as a knock came from the doorway.

"Hey," Daryl spoke softly, "Glad to see you up."

"Dixon?" Howard shock his head not understanding why his gardener was there.

Glenn gestured Daryl over and took his hand with his free one getting a raised eyebrow from Howard, "Appa, I have a lot to tell you."

\----------------------///////////////////////////

"Dude, these things are gonna cost a lot of money." Randal said still filling out the order sheet to Glenn's specifications. It had been two months since the middle of the night call and Randal seemed surprised at that Glenn came into his dad's shop at all.

"I figured you were high or some shit when you called." Had been his reasoning. 

Glenn pulled his Dad's credit card out of his wallet and slid it across the counter, Glenn was glad his Dad had given him the card willingly after hearing everything Glenn had to tell him. He hadn't been very disbelieving since he had already seen one werewolf up close and personal. 

"Money is no problem." Glenn signed the order from when Randal handed it to him.

"So, when do you need these?" Randal asked running the card and Glenn signed his father's name. 

"As soon as possible." Glenn turned to leave replacing the card in his wallet.

"You know hunting season is over right?" Randal called out to him.

Glenn couldn't help grinning as he said quietly, "Oh no, it's only begun."

\-------------///////////////////

Glenn's bed sounded like the frame was about to snap in half. The sheets had long since been flung into the floor and only one pillow remained and it was tucked under Glenn's lower back.

"Oh god, c'mon harder Daryl." Glenn gasped digging his nails into Daryl's back, his legs falling wider open as Daryl let out a low growl. They hadn't had sex since before Glenn's dad was attacked and they were finally remeding that. 

Daryl's hand braced on the banging headbroad for leverage as slammed his hips harder making Glenn scream, the neighbors be damned. Glenn's back arched and he bared his neck as his orgasm creeped closer and closer even though he hadn't touched himself once. Daryl pressed his face into Glenn's throat his teeth scraping the tender flesh before biting down hard enough to bruise but not break skin over the scar he had put there what felt like so long ago now. 

Glenn couldn't breathe as he came, the bite pushing him over the edge. It had been so long since he had felt like this, since he had felt Daryl come inside him just a moment later with a high whine. Daryl went limp on top of him but kept his weight on his arms so he wouldn't crush Glenn, he chuckled as he whispered in Glenn's ear with a nip, "Breathe baby."

Glenn gasped in a breath and let out a laugh, "Oh my god."

Daryl nuzzled Glenn's bruising neck, "Yeah, I know."

"I forgot how good that felt," Glenn ran his fingers though Daryl's sweaty hair, "How good you feel."

Daryl just grinned up at him before lifting himself up and rolling out of bed, "C'mon, you need a shower."

"Are you implying I smell bad, Mr. Dixon." Glenn teasing as Daryl pulled him up.

"Never," Daryl kissed his throat breathing in deeply, "Too good."

Glenn moaned softly as Daryl pulled him against his chest, his hands running down Glenn's back to squeeze his ass. Glenn shivered as some of Daryl's come leaked down the inside of his thigh, "Let's go."

Daryl rumbled low in his throat pulling Glenn toward the bathroom, Glenn doubted seriously eitther of them would get much cleaner but he was perfectly fine with that. 

\------------------------//////////////////////////

"Do you really think this will work?" Amy asked walking close to Glenn's side.

Glenn rolled his eyes at her because she had already asked him that question a dozen times.

"I mean, how do you know Milton even got your messages, no one has been able to find him for months now but you think he still checks his voice mail?" Amy rambled as they got closer to the clearing on the Dixon's land.

"Look, he hasn't been to his apartment or work but he didn't disconnect his phone. It rang and he just didn't pick up, so he is clearly charging it but he saw it was me and didn't answer. So I told him to meet us here to talk. There is no way he isn't showing up and he won't be alone." Glenn reasoned.

"But what if he didn't listen to the message? Did you think of that?" She asked.

"Then we are just going to be standing around for a while, no harm done. But I'm telling you. They will be here." Glenn said as they entered the clearing, he wanted to hesitate but made himself not. He walked over to the spot and stopped checking to see they still had a few minutes before the designated time.

"It was here?" Amy asked looking down at the grass. The blood had long since been washed away and there was no indication that someone had died here, even if they didn't been dead for long. Glenn just nodded and watched as Amy got down on one knee and pressed her hand to the ground.

"How touching." Glenn looked over as Milton walked out from the trees and Amy stood back up her hand casually resting on her holstered gun.

"Stop pretending to act like him, I can see you shaking from here." Glenn rolled his eyes at the man. Milton swallowed visibly and glanced around.

"Where's your pets?" He asked trying to sound demeaning.

"Around." Glenn grinned.

"I asked you the same thing," Amy snipped, "But we all know who the pet in you two's relationship." 

Milton bristled at that, "Do you really think you all can win? The Governor always get's what he wants and he wants that bitch wolf that plays at being an alpha."

Glenn closed the distance between them before Milton could properly react, the back of his hand making a resounding smack off the man's cheek, "Never talk about him like that again." 

Milton looked at him in shock as the bushed rustled behind him and Blake stepped out, "The little human has claws now, cute."

"Nice eye patch, puppy." Amy glared walking up to Glenn's side. Blake looked healthy again which meant he was probably back at full strength but Glenn knew they could handle that. 

Blake touched the edge of the patch covering the eye Glenn's had stabbed and smirked, "Watch it little girl or I might not make your death quick."

"I'd like to see you try." Amy drummed her fingers on the hilt of her gun.

Blake moved as though he was going to rush toward them but Amy had a shot off before he could make it a step but the aim wasn't good and she just grazed his cheek. He stumbled back and touched his cut face with a loud laugh. Milton took off into the tree's without another word, the coward.

"You'll have to do better than that." He snarled as the change hit fast, his clothes ripping at the seams. Glenn pulled his knife from his boot as he and Amy took a few quick steps back. 

The wolf snapped and snarled as it charged forward, Glenn rolled out of the way but Amy wasn't as quick and he knocked her to the ground. Her gun spun a few feet away as she managed to get back to her feet and dodge a swipe of Blake's claws. She chanced a kick to Blake's head, the steel toe of her boot dazing him long enough for her to rush to Glenn's side. Blood trickled from a cut on her lip but other than that she was fine. 

The wolf lounged again and they both managed to move out of it's path, Glenn swung with his knife leaving a long cut down the wolf's side making it howl. Blake managed to kick out with his hind leg catching Glenn in the side sending him rolling. Glenn scrambled to his feet glad he hadn't lost hold of his knife. His side was barely scratched thankfully.

"You think you're tough? I know a lot tougher wolves." Glenn taunted as the sound of crushing through the underbrush drew closer behind him. Glenn didn't even flinch as Merle burled up beside him and stopped next to him to let out a loud bone shaking snarl. 

"You think he's my pet," Glenn grinned running his hand down Merle's flank as Blake growled deep in his chest, "I can play along with that. Merle," The large wolf cocked his head up at Glenn, "Sic him boy."

Merle lounged forward and knocked Blake rolling then backed off and waited for Blake to get back to his feet. Then did it again, rammed him down onto his back using his greater size as Blake tried to bite and slash at him. The two silver wound's were small but were having some affect. It was like a sick game watching the smaller wolf slowly getting more and more enraged until he finally got a hit in. His claws tearing to Merle's side making him howl and dig his own claws into Blake's stomach.

Merle jumped back as Blake tried to catch him again then cried out in pain as an arrow lodged itself in his shoulder followed by one more in the other one. Daryl came up to Glenn's side crossbow still raised and loaded. His hand's covered with thick leather gloves to protect them from the silver bolts. Michonne took up Amy's other side her sword sheathed on her back. Merle circled the downed wolf as his body slowly, painfully changed back. 

Glenn walked over to the man shaking violently on the ground, blackened blood pouring out of his wound's as the silver poison consumed him. Daryl lowered his bow but stayed close to Glenn's side as Amy grabbed her gun off the ground and kept her finger close to the trigger. 

"You thought you could beat us but honestly I never wanted this," Glenn spoke down to Blake who glared up at him, "I just wanted Daryl but you couldn't handle that. I mean, I get it you believed he belonged to you but here's the thing, he has belonged to me since the first time I saw him. He was never going to be yours."

Glenn pushed the collar of his jacket aside showing the mark and Blake eye widened, "You couldn't take losing, losing out to a human but you really lost this time. It didn't have to be like this, you should have just left but you went too far."

"You killed Glenn you son of a bitch," Michonne seethed, "That was bad enough but then to go after his family. It's unforgivable."

"You're my pack! I could do what I want with you all!" Blake yelled making himself cough up blood, "Had to protect my pack from human threats."

"No they aren't your's anymore," Rick said walking into the clearing with the rest of the pack save for the children, all f them standing at close to Glenn's back, "They are mine now and I hope I never end up like you."

Merle walked over to stand between Glenn and Daryl, this alert and ready for any fight Blake had left. Glenn crouched down over Blake who flinched back without thought. 

"My father almost died, I can get passed what you did to me but I can't over look that. I can overlook what you did to Daryl all those years ago. I can't let you live now, I never thought I would ever want someone dead like I want you dead. You could have never won you know, not against us. A Pack could never lose to one lone savage wolf," Glenn stood back up, "Michonne, you want to do the honors?"

"Gladly." She reached back and pulled her katana from it's sheath and stepped forward turning it easily in her hand.

Blake looked pleadingly up at her trying to move away but his arms were useless, "Please, don't."

Michonne calmly looked down at him as she raised the sword, "It's too late for that."

Blake made a gurgling noise as the blade went through his chest, she held it for a moment before jerking the sword free and flicking the blood away. It only took a few moments of him gasping for breath before it was over, she sheathed her sword and turned to the pack, "No one hurts the people I love."

Glenn rushed forward and pulled her into a tight hug, "We'll put the sword away tonight, I promise you won't need it again."

She just nodded against his shoulder before pulling out of the hug and moving over into T-Dog's arms. Glenn turned to see Daryl glaring down at Blake's body, his hands shaking slightly as he swung his bow up onto his back. Merle gave a low whine and rubbed his head into Daryl's side almost knocking him to the ground. Daryl huffed good naturedly and pushed him away as Glenn walked up. 

"I guess it's finally over." Axel said from the back of the pack and Glenn glanced over at him before shaking his head.

"Nah, this is just the beginning." Glenn smiled wrapping his arm's around Daryl's neck and pressing their foreheads together and Daryl could only nod with a small smile on his lips.

\---------------------/////////////////////////

Glenn was just glad he didn't trip and fall on his face as he crossed the stage at graduation. He had his degree and a job lined up at a local paper as an editor where he would start in a month. Thing's were actually going good for a change. As soon as the ceremony was over Glenn was practically jumped by his family. His sisters had actually flown in and let their mom take a dozen photo's of them and Glenn together. Then April took pictures of him with his parents, his dad had to lean heavily on his cane but he was up and about and smiling from ear to ear.

His mom insisted on a picture of just him in his dad. Glenn wrapped his arm around his dad's back taking some of his weight as Howard put his arm around his shoulder. The picture was cheesy but when it was done Howard squeezed Glenn to his side and whispered, "I am so proud of you Agi."

It took everything Glenn had to break down in tears and thanked him wholeheartedly. Then Glenn moved on to his other family who were waiting anxiously in the wings. Glenn turned and grinned big and wide as Daryl walked up and swept him into a hug, camera's flashed like crazy making Glenn laugh. After about thirty minutes of posing with everyone for pictures and his family heading home Amy came running over with Andrea in tow.

"Finally got free, we're still partying at Daryl's place right?" Amy asked her cheeks flushed with excitement. 

"You know it little lady." Tyreese said swinging an arm around her making her blush, she surprised everyone when she started flirting with the big man even though he was a wolf. Maybe Glenn was rubbing off on her a little bit. Andrea rolled her eyes at the two.

"Good because I managed to get my hands on some wolfsbane booze just for this occasion." She grinned.

"A woman after my own heart." Axel fake swooned with Jim.

"I'm gonna call Shane and tell him to start packing the kids up to bring over." Rick said pulling out his phone.

"Ya might wanna hold up on that." Daryl smirked.

"You all might want to find a way to kill some time." Glenn added.

"Why's that?" Merle asked cocking an eyebrow.

"We call dibs on the house first." Glenn grinned and took off toward Daryl's truck pulling the man behind him.

"Y'all are nasty!" T-Dog called after them as the pack howled with laughter. 

\-------------------///////////////////

The water was perfectly hot as it beat down on Glenn's back, he was deliciously sore. The heat made all the fresh marks on his skin sting a bit but it was a nice sting. Daryl's rough hands were slick as the ran down his sides and over his bottom. Glenn ran his shampoo covered fingers through Daryl's hair washing all the sweat away. Glenn turned under the spray rinsing an traces of soap or anything else down the drain and moved to let Daryl rinse as the sound of cars pulled into the yard. 

Glenn gave Daryl one more shower warm kiss before slipping out and drying off quickly. He tugged on some jeans and one of Daryl's worn shirts before hurrying down stairs. The Pack was pouring into the house, Merle moving to the kitchen to check on the food he left to stay warm in the oven, Michonne and Andrea were lugging in a huge ice chest full of booze both human and otherwise, the kids ran through and right out the back door as Shane drop the diaper bag by the recliner, Rick came in carrying the car seat with a cooing baby in it and everyone else piled in carrying bags full of extra food or drinks or presents for Amy and Glenn.

T-Dog walked by Glenn and mumbled with a loud sniff, "Y'all are so nasty."

As soon as Daryl came down stairs the party began. The TV was flipped onto a movie channel while the guys manned the grill and Lori and Carol dished out plates as the food got done. Axel and Andrea were having a competition to see who could drink more and Axel lost miserably but Jim wiped the floor with everyone. Rick had baby duty while Shane kicked back and had a few beers for the first time since he got pregnant. 

It was nearly midnight when the Pack went out for a run and Amy and Andrea headed home. Shane was planning to stay back with the baby but Glenn swept Judith out of his arms when Lori, Rick and CArl pouted at their omega. 

"Go run with your family, I got her." Glenn cradled her close to his chest as she slept peacefully.

"You're sure?" Shane asked but Glenn could see he was itching to go.

"What are godfather's for right?" Glenn smiled as Shane thanked him and changed into his wolf and they all ran off into the woods. 

Glenn sat down at the picnic table rocking Judith gently as she cuddled into him happily asleep. She was amazing, huge for only one month old but Shane told him that was common. She wasn't picky either, anyone in the pack could hold her and she didn't care but when she was upset she only wanted her parents or her godparents. They had a lot of games of 'pass the baby until she finds who makes her happy' and most of the time it was Daryl. At the moment it was Glenn though. He rubbed her chubby cheek and soft black hair. Unlike CArl who took after Rick Judy was the spitting image of Shane. 

"Make's ya want one a yer own huh?" Glenn looked over at Merle who was cleaning up the grill. Glenn looked down at her and couldn't help nodding. 

The Pack knew if Glenn ever took the bite he would be an omega, though rare changed omegas can happen and since Glenn already took the mating mark from an alpha the change would make him the most compatible with his alpha as it could. That is, if Glenn ever let Daryl change him. He still wasn't sure when he would let Daryl bite him, he knew it would happen one day but he wasn't sure when. He was still young though and had plenty of time to decide. 

"I think for right now we'll just keep practicing." Glenn grinned as Merle snorted.

Glenn looked over as Daryl and Carol came rolling out of the tree's into the yard. He pinned her for a moment before the smaller wolf wriggled out from under him and bounded off. Daryl stayed in the yard and shook his fur out before shifting back.

Glenn smiled up at him as he walked over and leaned down nuzzling into Glenn's neck before running his hand over Judith's head. She stirred for a moment blinking her eyes a few times and whining up at Daryl making him huff. Glenn chuckled handed her over to the older man who plopped down on the bench and cradled her to his bare chest. 

"Why'd ya like me so dang much pup?" Daryl grumbled bouncing her easily.

"Cause she know yer jus a big softy yerself." Merle teasing making Daryl flip him off. 

"Just think of it as training for when you have your own." Glenn leaned his head on Daryl's shoulder and watched Judith fall back asleep.

Daryl stopped moving her and stared down at the top of Daryl's head, "My own?"

"Yeah," Glenn leaned back and used to hand to make Daryl start rocking her again, "We're gonna have a lot of beginning's and that'll be one. Some day."

"Some day?" Daryl asked a tiny smile creeping onto his face.

"Maybe sooner, maybe later. We'll have to wait and see." Glenn smiled as DAryl leaned over and kissed him deeply. Glenn knew he had just confirmed to Daryl that one day he was take the bite under the guise of baby making and that was totally fine with him. 

"Love ya." Daryl said against Glenn's lips.

"I love you too." Glenn smiled into another kiss.

"Y'all are jus sickening." Merle grumbled. 

Daryl threw he head back and laughed and Glenn couldn't help falling just a bit more in love with him, even  though he woke up the baby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the bottom of my heart I want to thank all of you readers. For not giving up on this fic when it looked like it was going to stay in WIP purgatory. Thank you for being faithful to the people who have been here from the start and thank you to the new readers who left comments that kicked my sorry ass into gear. 
> 
> I can't say I'll be writing more now, its doubtful considering my lack of free time but I learned today how much I miss it. Maybe I'll be around more. 
> 
> Thank you everyone again.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is really flowing for me so more soon probably. 
> 
> I know I have other stories that have to be updated but this wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> Leave a comment guys!


End file.
